


Not an easy life

by PerfectNight13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 89,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectNight13/pseuds/PerfectNight13
Summary: Did you ever thought that you will need to babysit three dangerous criminals? Well not me. How did it happen? I never thought I would be in this situation. Thank godness my friend Kurapika is always here to help me.





	1. The day where everything change

Ring, ring.

Oh stupid clock alarm! What time is it? 7.00. Great! 

Ah yes! Sorry for the late introduction. I'm (Y/n). I'm university student in my twenties. I'm just a typical girl. Black hair, blue eyes and I have a good physique. Okay that's all for the introduction. It's week-end and I need to relax for the first time since a long time.

Well since I'm wake up, let's go to wash my face. When I was in the bathroom, I heard a noise at the front door. I look out of my bathroom. Nothing. Oh well, whatever.

CRASH!!!

What?! I run in the living room and I saw glass shard on the floor. Okay, what's happening here? I look around. I found nothing. Are you kidding me? If it's a joke from the neighbour, it's absolutely not funny. I crouch down to pick up the glasses. 

Suddenly I heard another noise. I try to turn around but a hand covers my mouth. Well now what? I look up and see a handsome man. His hair catch my eyes, red. He gave me a big smile. Okaaaaaay.  I look around and see two others handsome men. One with long black hair but poker face. The other one have a cross tatoo on the forehead. Not my best morning ever. 

The door bell rings. I feel that the bell surprises the men because the red one loses a little bit of his grip. I took this chance to escape and run to the door.

-Yes.

-Oh great! You're here (y/n). I wanted to bring you something to you, well, three things.

-Is it three men?

-Yeah but I lost them on my way here. However how do you know?

-There are in my living room and they broke my window. So you will pay for it.

-Yes, of course. I'm sorry for the inconvenient.

-Go in. We will talk with them. You better explain me what do you want.

-Yes of course.

-Don't act like a woman. It disgusts me.

-Okay.

I sight. Great oh great. This man is my dad's colleague. His name is Ruka Tatewaki. French man and thirty five years old but you can see that he acts like a woman. Don't worry, he likes women. By the way, my dad is a lawyer and Luca is a cop.

-So Luca. What do you want and why did you bring me these men?

-Oh I have a little favour.

-Yeah?

-Can you babysit these men?

-No.

-Oh come on. Aren't they handsome?

-Yes, they are. If they were normal guys, I would have thought about it but I think they aren't.

-Oh you are right. You're really your dad's daughter. That's right! They are three handsome criminals.

-You say what?!!!!

-Oh don't be like this. I really need your help. I don't have time to take care of them until we can find a prison for them.

-And it's not my problem.

-They may be dangerous but I made a pact with them. If they don't do anything to you, they can live with you and not in a small cell.

-Like I say...

-They have good manners. Don't worry.

-Eh,  I'm...

-Oh look at the time. I need to leave for the work. Here all the informations about them and what you need to know is in this big file. BYE!!!!

-Ehhh!!!!

Great. Absolutely great. Now I need to live with three dangerous men. You are kidding me?!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the 1rst chapter.  
> It's my first fanfiction. So.i'm sorry gor my mistakes on this work.  
> I dom't own Hunter x Hunter


	2. Difficult moment

This old man has many energy. I can't keep up with him. Well for now I need to call a repairer for my broken window. Still can't believe it they came through the window. Where is this stupid phone book? Oh found it. I make the number.

-Yes. How can I help you?

-I need someone to repair my broken window as fast as possible.

-Yes, the repairer can come in the afternoon around 15h00. Is it fine for you?

-It's ...

I felt hands on my breast. OH NOW WHAT?! I turn my head and see one more time the red hair guy. He's still giving me that stupid smile. Then he continues to fondle my breast. I give him an angry glare.

-Excuse me miss. I didn't hear what did you say.

-Oh yes, sorry. I said, it's ... Ahh!

Now his hands were moving under my shirt and touch directly my breast. That's stupid pervert guy. He doesn't stop here. He even licks my neck.

-Miss, are you fine?

-Yes...15h00...in... the... afternoon... it's ... good ... for... me...

I try to hit the guy behind me but he dodges pretty easily my punch. And it's hard to admit but he is good with his hands.

-Good. Good bye miss.

-Yes. Bye.

I hang up as quickly as possible and try to take off these hands.

-Ehhh! When are going to stop to touch me?

-Hummmm. Not now. You've good breast. I will say D-cup or even E-cup.

I look at his friends sitting on the sofa. When did they even make themself at home?

-Oh you two! Get over here and separate me from him.

-I don't want to but if you pay me, I can do it, say the long hair guy.

-Dream off!!!!!

-Hisoka. It's not good to touch someone like this. At least not this early in the morning, say the other one.

-It's not a question of time! It's not good at all without my consent.

-But you feel good, no? I can feel that you nipples are getting hard.

I got angry.  Not only because I want to get out of this but because he is right. I raise my elbow and hit him in the stomach. This time, it works. I quickly put some distance between us.

-Go sit with your friends over there. We are going to have a discussion together.

-Don't be like this. I know you wanted more.

-Shut up! Go over there.

-Okay, okay.

There are crazy. Don't tell me I have to live with them in this condition? Oh right. I don't have any choose. I need to put some rules or I'm not going to survive. I sigh. It'll be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 2nd chapter.  
> I hope you will like it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter


	3. The bet

Now I know at least the red hair guy's name, Hisoka. He joins the others on the sofa. I'm already tired with all these events. I take the big file and put it in my room before going back to see them. 

-I will ask you a few questions. First, what are your names?

-I'm Hisoka, says the red hair guy. 

-Illumi, says the long hair man.

-I'm Kuroro. Nice to meet you.

-Well now I know your names. Now tell me why you are criminals?

-Don't you have everything in the big file?asks Kuroro.

-Yes but I don't have the time right now to read it. So I ask you.

-I'm a thief and I'm the chief of the Phantom Troupe, says Kuroro. 

Great. The chief of the most dangerous thief group is here. However he is pretty polite for a thief. I look his body. Short black hair and the tatoo on the forehead. Black clothes and a long black coat. He seems muscular. Well I can't deny that he is handsome. He doesn't look like a dangerous criminal when I look at him but I mustn't juge a book by his cover.

-I love to fight with strong opponents and kill them, answers Hisoka. It's arouse me. Oh! I'm a magician too.

Okaaay. Not only he is pervert but he is crazy too. Red hair that catch your attention. Gold eyes. That's pretty rare. Short sleeve shirt and pants that gave him the look of a magician. He is hadsome too but I can feel that he is dangerous. Better stay away from him if I don't want to be touch like earlier.

-I'm an assassin. I come from an assassin family. If you need to kill someone, you can ask me but the price is very high.

-I'm not going to ask you something like this!

Here another crazy one. Long black hair even longer that my own hair. Big black eyes but it seems empty like he doesn't have any feelings. His clothes are normal unlike Hisoka but there are strange pins on his clothes. Better not ask why he has them.

-Okay. I'm (y/n) and I'm a student at university. Now the rules.

-There are going to have rules in this house? asks Hisoka.

-Of course. I won't let you do anything you want. This is my house. First, you are doing chores in the house. I don't want to keep freeloaders if they can't do anything. Second, never enter the bathroom when the door is closed. I don't want you to barge in when I'm in there. Third, don't disturb me when I'm studying. Fourth if you want to go outside, ask me and I will accompany you. I won't let you moving freely outside. And finally the last one and the more important for me, don't touch me like Hisoka did earlier. Any questions?

-I'm okay with most of the rules but not the last one, say Kuroro.

-And why?

-Because it's impossible to ask this for us and we can have many fun together.

I didn't think that Kuroro would be against this rule.

-I agree with Kuroro, says Illumi.

-Same here. Why don't you forget this rule? asks Hisoka.

-No! That won't happen.

-What about a bet? says Hisoka.

-A bet?

-Yes. If you win the bet, the last rule will stay but if you lose, you erase it.

-It seems fair. What is the bet?

I see Hisoka making a devil smile. Oh, oh. I sense danger.

-You musn't moan or make a pleasure voice during five minutes when I touch your body. Kuroro and Illumi can join too. Pretty easy no?

-NO!!! I won't play in this kind of game.

-Are you scared to lose? asks Illumi.

-Who says I'm scared! I'm in!

Oh grap! I fall into the trap.

-Okay! Come here and sit on the sofa.

I did what he says and wait.

-Oh don't complain. We can touch everywhere we want.

It will be the most difficult five minutes for me. Hisoka stands up and opens my legs.

-Ehh! Where do you think you are going to touch?!!

-I said that we can touch you everywhere. Your pussy is counted too and you can't complain.

Shit!!! It will be hard for me if he touches me there. Hisoka took off my skirt and my panties. I turn my head away. It's too embarrasing to let him look at my lower body. I feel something hot and wet touching my pussy. I look down and see Hisoka using his tongue. Oh crap! I thought that he would use his fingers not his tongue. He licks only the outside of my pussy but I feel hot already. Then I feel his tongue enter in my pussy. I bit my lips before I can make any noise. Oh no!!! He is really good. I try to not make any noise. I look at my watch. Only one minute passed.

-Your breast seem lonely. I'll take care of them.

Kuroro sits down next to me and pull my shirt up. Oh no, not him too. He fondles my breast a little bit and after a moment he takes one of my nipples in his mouth. The other one is played by his hand. I put my hands over my mouth. It feels too good. 

-Hisoka was right. You must be a E-cup. There are really big and nice to play with them, says Kuroro before returning on my nipples.

-Ohhh! Your hips are twitching. Are you feeling good? ask Hisoka.

I shake my head. I don't want to admit it.

-I'll join too. I'm bored.

Illumi sit down too and took off my hands over my mouth. I bit my lips one more time but Illumi kisses me and inserts his tongue in my mouth. He is good too. I'm not going to last very long if this continues like this. It's too good. 

After a moment I let escape a moan. I can't suppress my voice anymore.

-Ohhh! You finally give up. Let's see. Four minutes. Too bad. One more minute and you would have win (y/n). Now like we said, the last rule is deleted, says Hisoka with a big smile on his face.

-Yes. A promise is a promise. (Y/n), we'll be in your care now, says Kuroro.

I nod. I'm too exhausted to be able to talk.

-At least, we can have fun here since we can't do anything, sayy Illumi.

I hide my face in my hands. I don't want them to see my red face. I'm sure I'm all red. I hate to admit it but it was incredible. Ahhhh! If it's like this every day, it'll be hard for me. I sigh. I stand up, take my skirt and my panties in my hand and go to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of 3rd chapter.  
> It's bit longer this time.  
> I hope that you liked it.  
> Leave kudo or comment please.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter


	4. Thinking

Ahhhh. I can't believe it that these men could make me feel so good. It's so embarrasing. I look at myself in the mirror. My face is red like I had sex with them. My appearence is messy and I'm almost naked. Better take a shower to cool off my hot body. It's difficult to admit but I wanted to go further. I can't believe it. It's only a moment they are here and I almost want to have sex with them. What I'm going to do?! If it's like this everyday, I won't be able to resist very long.

I took off the rest of my clothes and enter in the bath. While I had my shower, I thought about something. It's pretty silly but they can't stay in the clothes they are wearing right now. It's too flashy and I don't want them to catch the attention. Plus, they need underwear and other stuffs for them. I need to buy more food now. 

I get out of the shower and put back my clothes. Okay. When the repairer comes, we will go to do shopping. Hummm. Luca will pay everything for me now. So money aren't a problem anymore. Perfect!

I get out off the bathroom and search my phone. Hisoka was lying on the sofa. Illumi cleans his pins and Kuroro is reading a book. At least they are calm now. I found my phone and call Luca.

-Yes!!!!!

-Oh Luca. I need your credit card.

-Why? It's something too important for me!

-I know but since I need to babysit your three criminals, the expenses are getting higher for me. I don't have all these money on me.

-But you can ask your father, no?

-No. I only ask him that kind of thing when it's really necessary. And since I'm in charge of your work, you will pay the expenses, no?

-But...

-Or I can tell my father that you force me to do your job. You know how scary he is when someone disturbs me.

-Yess...

-Good.

-I will come at your house in 10 minutes to give you my credit card.

-Don't be sad. You have many money with your job and your family. It won't hurt you.

-But it's my credit card!!!! cries Luca.

-Yeah, yeah. I wait you. Hurry up.

I hang up and look at the guys.

-You three. When the repairer comes here, we're going to do shopping together. 

-Why? asks Kuroro.

-One, you can't stay in your clothes forever. You'll need some change and your clothes are too flashy. Two, you need some necessaries for yourself and three I need to buy more food if you want to eat correctly.

-Who will cook? asks Illumi.

-I will cook. I don't know if you can cook too but I prefer to do it myself.

-Okay.

-Well for now. Since it's almost midday, we're going to eat. And you stay where you are. Don't disturb me.

I go to the kitchen and put my apron. What can I do? Something light is good. When I make the menu in my head, I begin to cook. 

-You're hot with an apron on you, says Hisoka behind me.

I turn my head and see him very close to me. Maybe too close.

-I say that you musn't disturb me when I cook. You're too close.

-Oh really?

He comes closer to me and traps me between the kitchen table and him.

-Hisoka! Back off right now!

-You're not funny and I'm bored. Let me play with you a little bit.

-No! Kuroro, Illumi! If you don't stop him right now. Nobody is going to eat.

Kuroro reacts to what I said. He closes his book and comes in the kitchen.

-Sorry Hisoka but this time you'll need to back off. I don't want my lunch to get rid of from me.

I feel that there are sparkles between them. They seem they are going to fight.

-Oh it's boring. I'll back off this time. 

What a relief! I look at Kuroro.

-Thank you, I say.

Kuroro looks at me.

-It's nothing but I never thought that you can say thank you to someone like us.

-You may be criminals but I'm not rude. If you're nice then I'm too. It's normal.

I must have surprise him because his eyes look directly at me.

-You're interesting, he finally says before going back reading his book.

I finish the lunch and call them to come. During the lunch, Luca comes and gives me his credit card. After the lunch, I decided to make the visit of my apartment but one more problem comes during the visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 4th chapter.  
> I hope you will like it.  
> Leave Kudo or comment please.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	5. Sharing room

After the lunch, I decided to make the visit of my apartment.

-Like you can see we're in the living roon with an open kitchen. Like this I can see you even in the kitchen. The bathroom is at the bottom of the room. Later, we're going to buy shampoo and soap. We aren't going to use the same. The toilet is here. This is my bedroom and I have a second bedroom for you three.

I open the guest room and we enter. 

-There are two separate beds. So I let you decide who will sleep here and who is going to sleep on the sofa. You can make turn to sleep here. Like this it's not the same person who will sleep in the sofa every night.

-Can I ask a question? asks Illumi.

-Yeah. What do you want to know?

-The beds here are normal size, right?

-Yes.

-What about your bed in your bedroom?

-It's a king size. Why do you need to know this?

-I can let Hisoka and Kuroro sleep here and I sleep with you. I prefer big bed and I don't mind to share a bed with you, says Illumi with his poker face.

-It's unfair Illumi! I want to share a bed too with (y/n), says Hisoka.

-I want too. And we can do other thing in your bed, finally says Kuroro.

-I won't share a bed with any of you! And more I'm sure you won't let me sleep!

-How did you know this? say the three of them at the same time.

-I knew it! After what happens earlier, I would have guess!

-Come on! says Hisoka. Or we can sleep the four of us in the same bed. I don't mind to share when I have sex.

-That's not a bad idea but what about a calendar. Like two days a week, one of us sleep with (y/n) alone in her room and the last day with sleep all together. Of course we can change anytime the calendar, proposes Kuroro.

-Ehh! I have an opinion too. And I don't want to share my bed. Didn't you hear me?! I say.

-That's a great idea! says Hisoka.

-Not bad, says Illumi.

-I didn't agree! And if I share my bed with you, I will be exhausted everyday!

-You're not funny (y/n). What about a new bet? says Hisoka.

-Oh no! You're already trick me for the first one. This time, it won't work!

-I will propose the bet, says Kuroro. An easy one. I will play it with a coin. If the coin falls heads, we are going to sleep in the guest room and the sofa. But if it falls tails, we share your bed, make the calendar and make rules for the nights we spend together. It's fair, no?

I think. The bet is simple and fair. It's only chance this time but what rules? I fear for myself. However there is a chance on two to win. It's may be dangerous to make this bet but it's better to settle this than to argue more. And I'm sure they aren't going to let it go.

-I'm in!

-Good, says Kuroro. I will the throw the coin then.

He throws the coin and catches it. I hope that it's heads. Please, the heads. Kuroro took off his other hand and I see tails. I'm really unlucky.

-It's tails, says calmly Illumi.

-So we win one more time! says Hisoka.

-Good. We're sharing your bed (y/n). Let's make the calendar. I take the mondays and the thursday. What about you Illumi?

-I take tuesday and friday.

-So I'll take the wednesdays and the saturdays. We're going to have good time at night (y/n), says Hisoka.

-And sunday it's for all of us. You're okay with this (y/n)? asks Kuroro.

-Like I have my word here. I lose the bet so I'm forced to accept. 

I sulk. Tonight going to be hard. It's saturday so Hisoka's turn. I sigh. It'll be hard but I'm wonder how is sex with them. Oh no! Go away stupid idea! Don't think about this! I need to keep my distance with them.

-Now the rules, says Kuroro. We can have sex with you how many time we want. If you have your period, we'll take a break until it's finish. Every night we sleep naked and you sleep in our arms when we have finish activities. Is it fine for you?

-I don't have any choose here, so, yes.

-Great! It will be fun tonight for me, says Hisoka, since it's saturday. 

He comes closer to me until he's near my ear. 

-I'll have sex with you until you faint being exhausted. It'll be a great night, he whispered.

Great oh great. My relax night turns out being a sex session and it'll be every night until they leave. I hope I won't be addicted to it before they go.

The door bell rings. It's already 15h00. I open the door and let the repairer come in.

-Oh! It's a big mess here, he says.

-Yes, I know. Someone throw a big rock on the window.

Better not tell the truth. Like the three men behind me broke the window to enter here.

-You're unlucky miss. It'll take at least one or two hours to repair this. Is it fine for you?

-Yes. Thank you. However I will go out now with... 

I didn't know how to call the three men. Friends, acquaintances, men that I babysit or lovers even it's a lie? 

-....my friends, I finally say. If you have finish before we come back, you can leave the key in the mail box. I let the key here.

-Fine, miss. Good bye.

-Good bye.

I turn to look at the guys.

-You three! It's time to go out now.

I take my bag, my phone and Luca's credit card and go outside with the guys. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 5th chapter.  
> I hope that you will like it.  
> Leve kudo or comment please.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	6. Shopping

All the way to the shopping center were noisy. I don't know why or how the guys catch so much attention. Every women that we met in the street scream, try to flirt or invite them to drink. I sigh. Even if we buy normal clothes for them, they will catch attention, maybe even more.

When we arrive at the shopping center, we went directly to a clothes shop. I keep them near me because I don't know what they are going to do if I don't watch over them. I took some clothes that I though that it could suit them. I understood that Kuroro likes black clothes unlike Hisoka who likes more colorful clothes. It seems that Ilumi is the one who can wear anything the moment that he looks good. Once I choose the clothes, I push them to the changing room.

-If the clothes don't fit, tell me. 

-(Y/n), I need your help. Can you enter into the cabin? asks Kuroro.

-Yes. What's wrong?

When I open the door, I was pushed and I heard the click of the lock door.

-Are you crazy Kuroro?! I could hurt myself! I said while I stand up. 

-Sorry, he says. I wanted to be a little bit alone with you.

When I look up at him, I see that he wore only his underwear. I turn my head on the side but I had the time to see his body. Like I thought he is very muscular. I sense him approach me and help me to stand up.

-Thank you, I say without looking at him.

-Why don't you look at me? 

-Put something on you. I brought you here to buy clothes for you. And why you didn't try something? 

-Like I said, I wanted to be alone with you. 

He comes closer to me and I back off until my back touches the mirror behind me.

-If you didn't try anything, you don't need my help. Let me go outside.

However before I could reach the door, Kuroro traps me between his arms.

-Why don't you listen to me? I really want to be alone with you and have some fun.

He lifts my chin and forces me to look at him.

-It's a pity that tonight Hisoka will have sex with you. I wanted to be the first one but we can do it right now.

Before I could say anything, he kisses me. I try to push him, punch him but nothing works. He nibbles my lower lips. I try to resist but my attention were divert because his hands become to open my shirt. I open my lips trying to yell at him but he took this chance to insert his tongue. His tongue plays with mine. His kisses are amazing. I was so caught by his kisses that I didn't sense that my shirt was taken off.  

Kuroro pushes my back on the mirror and I feel the cold sensation on my back. That was the moment I was taken back to reality. Kuroro's lips stop and move away a bit. He smiles.

-You have a sexy look right now. You should look at yourself. Your eyes tell me that you want us to continue.

-Don't speak nonsense! Let me go right now!

-I don't want to. Let's go all the way since we have already begin.

After he said this, he kisses me one more time. He took off my bra and I hide my breast. While he still kisses me, his left hand took off my arms on the breast. He plays with my nipples while his mouth moves over neck. He sucks it. 

-Ku...ro...ro...stop...it...we...shouldn't...do...

this...here...

-You don't seem to dislike it. Look. Your nipples are hard.

He changes his angle and sucks another spot of my neck. His left hand still plays with my nipples but his right hand moves to take off my skirt and my panties. Once he had done it, I was all naked. I feel so embarrased. His right hand goes lower and touches my pussy. 

-Ahhh....

I couldn't suppress my moan. 

-Ohhh! You are already that wet. Look at this.

He lifts his hand and I see that it was covered by my fluid. Great! How to make me feel even more embarrassed. 

His hand returns over my pussy and he puts two finger into my pussy. His finger were amazing. When my pussy gets used with two finger, he puts a third one and move faster. 

-Ahhh....no....not....here.

-You shouldn't make so much noise. People might hear you outside or do you want them to discover us like this.

I look at Kuroro. He has a sexy smile while he sucks my neck. I move my hands over his hair and put down his hair.

-You know....humm....

It was didficult to speak when he plays with my body.

-You look....hummm.....better with.....ahhh....your hair.....ahhh....down.....

He stops sucking my neck and looks at me.

-Are you serious?

I nod.

-If you say it, I will keep them down from now on but you have to satisfy me right now.

His finger move faster and I was almost cumming. 

-Ahhhh.....ahhhh.....I'm.....going.....to....cum...

Just after I said this, I cum. My body feels so hot. My legs are weak and I can't stay stand up correctly.

-It's amazing how much is coming out. You must feel really good but I'm not satisfied yet. I need to feel good too.

He moves my body over one of the wall of the cabin and puts my hands on the wall. 

-If we are like this, you can see everything in the mirror. Look.

He turns my head and I see myself naked. I see my pussy really wet and I blush. Kuroro took off the last piece of clothes that he had on him. His dick was hard. I look at it. It's really big.  Kuroro opens more my legs and puts his dick into my pussy really hard.

-Ahhhh!!!!

-Your pussy is really tight. How long you didn't had sex?

-You don't need to know! 

-Fine. Be prepare. I will bring you over cloud nine.

He begins to move. At first, he goes slowly but bit by bit he goes faster. I look at the mirror. He was right. I could see his dick goes in and out of my pussy. Dirty noises fill the room. His hands move over my breast and he plays with them one more time. His mouth sucks every part of my body. It's difficult to admit it but he is right. I'm over cloud nine. It's really amazing.

After a moment, Kuroro thrust further his dick into my pussy. I never feel like this before. My mind is empty. My attention is only on my lower body. I feel so hot.

-You're going to cum one more time. Your pussy is tighter. I'm almost at my limit too, he says.

He thrust harder his dick and after a few moment, he cums inside my pussy. I feel his hot cum filling my pussy. My legs give up and I fall down. I lean over the wall. I look one more time at the mirror. I see cum coming out from my pussy and I have kiss marks all over my body. Kuroro comes over me and kisses one more time neck.

-It was really amazing, no? For me, I had a REALLY good time. Like I thought, it was great to have sex with you.

I didn't say anything. I try to not look at him because my face could give him the hint that I had a good time too.

-Well, you can rest a bit before we go out from here. I will try the clothes you gave me. 

He kisses me one more time, a gentle kiss this time.

-And like I said earlier, now, I will keep my hair down if it's attract you.

He cleans himself and tries the clothes. During this time, I take some rest and look at him changing everytime clothes. After he had finished trying everything, he chooses some clothes to wear right away. He chooses simple clothes. His hair were already down after the sex session. I stand up and clean myself. I put back my clothes.

-I will go outside before you, I say. Like this nobody will suspect what happens here.

-Okay. Ohh, yes! You have good taste in clothes. These clothes suit my tastes.

-Glad that you like it, I say before going out. I close the door behind me and go buy a scarf to hide the kiss marks on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 6th chapter.  
> This is a long chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Leave kido or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	7. Another sex session?!

Once I was outside the changing room, I quickly look at the scarfs. It's not very cold outside, so I better take one who is light. I found one with a cute design. I paid it and put it immediately. Kuroro, Hisoka and Illumi go outside the cabins at the same time.

Kuroro had his hair down. He wears black T-shirt, black pants and a long necklace that suits his clothes. Hisoka is more colorful. Orange shirt and jeans. Illumi is simple but look classy. White shirt with a purple jacket. His pants have the same color that his jacket. And there are more clothes in their hands. They are very handsome.

-Are the clothes I choose are good for you?

-Yeah, they say at the same time.

-Good, next destination is underwear shop.

-Hmmm! You didn't had this scarf on you earlier, says Illumi. 

-Yeah, I know. I just buy it because my neck is cold.

-Hmmm! Okay.

What a lame lie. Like I will say that Kuroro and me had sex a moment ago. I look at Kuroro and he gives me an innocent smile. Yeah! Try to act the angel! I glare at him before I turn my back at them. We paid the clothes and go to the next shop.

-Kuroro, you let your hair down? asks Hisoka.

-Yes. I thought that it would suit my clothes style.

-This time, you choose your own underwear, I say when we arrive at the underwear shop. I won't do it for you.

-Why not? asks Hisoka. It's better if we choose something that suits your taste, don't you think?

-Go to the men underwear! In 30 minutes come back here and we will continue the shopping. Don't try to escape or you will have problem with me!

-Okay!

We separate. I go to look at the women underwear. I wanted to buy news one, so, it's perfect. I went to see the E-cup bra. I still can't believe it that they find out so easily my bra size. They must be used to it. 

I choose mostly dark colors underwear and sexy. It's not like I want them to look at it. It's only for my pleasure. And why do I need to justify myself?! I must be tired after the sex session. This season, they have really good design. I go to a changing room that it seems the only one avaible since the others have storage things into it. It seems that they aren't many people who come here.

I took off my clothes and I remember what happens earlier when Kuroro took off my clothes. I blush. I take everything away and take one of the bra I choose. I look at myself. Pretty good. The door suddenly opens. Illumi enters the cabin and locks the door. 

-What are you doing here?! I yell while hidding desperately my lower body. You should be with the others and choose you underwear!

He stares at me.

-I didn't know that you like that kind of design, he pointed the bra with his finger. It's very sexy.

He touches my breast.

-Take off your hand from here!

-Yeah. I knew you lied to me earlier, he says while ignoring what I said.

I didn't understand what he means until I look at the mirror. Oh crap! The kiss marks. I totally forgot about them.

-They seem recent since this morning you hadn't them. With who you had sex? he asks.

-You don't need to know!

-It must be Kuroro. He gave the aura that he was satisfied and his hair are down unlike this morning.

Does he need to look at every details or what? I sigh.

-Yeah! That's right! But I didn't agree at all to do anything. 

-Hmmm! I don't really care but since Kuroro had a sex session and Hisoka will have one too this night, it seems unfair that I'm the only one who is left outside. 

-You aren't going to do anything! Go outside immediately. 

-Okay.

Ohh! He seems obedient. Before I understand what happens to me, Illumi takes off the bra that I tried. He turns his back at me, takes my clothes and all the underwear that I choose earlier, and he leaves the cabin.

-Ehh! Wait! 

I tried to chase him but I remember that I was naked. I goes back in the cabin and shout at Illumi.

-Illumi!!! Give me back my clothes!

-No, he says calmly. Not until you agree that we have sex right here, right now.

-Are you trying to blackmail me?! I refuse. 

-Ahh! You don't leave any choose. 

He opens one more time the door. However, he takes my arm and forces me to go outside the cabin. Once I was outside, he closes the door and stay in front of it. Crap! It's the only changing room that it wasn't occupied with storage stuffs. Well, at least we are alone here. What I am saying?! It's not the moment to think about this, I need to go back in the cabin and take back my clothes before someone arrives here.

-Illumi! Move away from this door!

-Are you sure that it's a good idea to shout like this? People may come here and they will see your naked body. It will be embarrasing for you. Lucky for you that this cabin is very isolate.

I close my mouth. He is right. I don't want someone else to come here right now. Why did I choose this cabin? I should have choose one with other changing rooms available but I can't stay here naked. Wait a moment?! I look down at myself and try to hide my body. It's really embarrasing.

-Ah! Did you finally notice that you're still naked?

-Illumi. Move. I really need to go back there.

-Do you agree to have sex right now or not?

-No!

-So I stay here.

I can't believe it! He acts like a spoiled child. I wonder how his parents raise him. Do they know that their son is an assassin? Wait! It's not the moment to think about this. I have to do something or someone will arrive and sees me like this.

-Fine! Okay! We will do it! Now can you move from this door? 

-Hmmm! I have a better idea.

He takes off all his clothes. His body is muscular too. I look down and see that his dick is already hard. It must be as big as Kuroro. He takes my arms and pushes my back against the door. 

-Illumi! You aren't planning to have sex outside where someone can arrive at any moment?!

-Yes. That's the plan. It's more exciting like this. 

After he says this, his mouth moves over my nipples. His right hand stokes my hips and his left hand touches my pussy.

-You are soaked down here. Oh, I see. It's excited you to do it here.

-You.....are.....wrong.....Ahhhhh........

-Okay.

He enters directly three finger and move his finger. His mouth still plays with my nipples. It didn't take very long for me to cum one more time since I'm really excited. Yeah! I lied earlier. It's thrilling that at any moment we can be discover.

-You come very quick. Well, it seems you are ready. 

He lifts me until my hips are at the same height as his dick. My back is still against the door. His dick enters my pussy really hard while his hands grab firmly my hips.

-Ahhhh.....

It surprises me. Unlike Kuroro, Illumi moves really hard right at the beginning. It's strange but it feels incredible. My hips match his movement. Illumi suddenly kisses me. He inserts his tongue and plays with my tongue. We are so close that my breast rub against his chest and the dirty noises are loud.

Illumi thrust harder his dick. If someone passes here, they will see me in a very embarrasing position. After a moment, Illumi cums inside my pussy. I feel hot cum filling my pussy. Right after this, it's my turn to cum. Illumi takes out his manhood and I crush down on the floor.

I thought that it was finish but no. Illumi goes behind me and he lifts my hips. He thrust one more time his dick into my pussy. He moves harder than before. Illumi holds my arms behind me. This position is really embarrassing. My breast go up and down and my moans are really loud. If someone is near here, they will hear the dirty noises and my loud moans.

After a moment, Illumi comes one more time inside my pussy. It fills completely my pussy until it leaks out from it. Illumi lets go off my arms. I'm exhausted. Two sex sessions in only a hour. It's really intense.

Illumi cleans himself and puts back his clothes.

-I will go back to see Hisoka and Kuroro, he says when he looks at me. They think that I'm still choosing my boxers. There is still 20 minutes before the arragement time. Here.

He gives me back my clothes, underwear and the ones that I wanted to try.

-You better hurry up or else you won't be able to try everything.

I nod. Illumi crushes down until he is at my eyes level and lifts my chin.

-I had a really good sex session with you. I restrain myself this time because we're in a public place. Wait tuesday. It will be more intense than now.

He kisses me one more time before he leaves. More intense?! It was already really intense for me but more?! I can't imagine it.

I take a moment before I stand up. When I was stand up, Illumi's cum leaks more out from my pussy and falls on the floor. When I look down, I see all my lower body and the floor covered with cum. I enter into the cabin and sit down on the chair. I look at myself in the mirror. I lift my legs and open them widly. There is Illumi's cum everywhere. I clean myself and take the rest of the time to try the underwear.

After 20 minutes, I join the guys and buy everyone underwear. We continue shopping until late in the afternoon. Once we had bought shampoo, body soap, towels, tooth brush, etc.. We go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 7th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Leave kudo or comment please.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	8. Vibrator

We arrive at the appartment. I open my mail box and take my key. Once we enter the house, we go directly to the living room. I take the food bags and prepare the dinner.

-You can put your clothes and your others stuff in the guest room, I say to the guys.

I hear the bags being open. I didn't look at them since I was occupied to wash the vegetables. Once I finish to wash them, I cut them in small pieces.

-I didn't think that you wear underwear like this (y/n), says Hisoka.

I was surprise about what he says and I turn around to look at them. The didn't open their bags, they opened my bags. Hisoka was playing with a black thong that I bought. Illumi was looking in the bags and Kuroro had a dark blue bra in his hands. Most of the underwear I bought were sexy or bold. I go where they are and take back my bags and the underwear.

-Who says that you could open my bags?!!

-Oh! We were only curious to know what did you buy. But it seems that you bought good stuffs. The underwear suit my taste, says Hisoka.

Kuroro and Illumi nod their heads.

-I didn't buy them for you! Go take care of your own stuffs in the guest room!

-You're not funny (y/n), says Hisoka while sulking.

They stand up and go in the guest room. I sigh. They are like children something except that they have dirty minds. I remember the two sex sessions I had in the afternoon. I blush. Kuroro has good techniques and he takes his time. Unlike Illumi who is more intense. Ohhh no! My lower body becomes wet while I remember what happens earlier. Oh crap! I feel horny now. I try to ignore it and continue to cook. 

I heard footsteps coming closer. I turn my head and see Hisoka.

-Did you put all your stuffs in the guest room? I ask while my back facing him.

-No, he says. Kuroro and Illumi are deciding who takes which cupboards in the room. They will take sometimes since there are many things to put in the cupboards. I say to them that I leave them to decide it and put my stuffs in the cupboard.

I feel Hisoka behind me. He puts his hands around my hips.

-Do you need something? I ask.

-Hmmm! I'm bored, he says while touching my body. What are you doing for diner?

-Can you stop this?! It's not the moment! And I'm making curry!

His hands move over my panties and he touches it. His hands stop moving.

-You're wet, he says. Your panties are drenched.

Hisoka moves me on the work surface. He grabs my ass and lifts it. It was so sudden. He lifts my skirt.

-I was right. Your pussy is drenched. Did you have dirty thought while cooking? he says with a big smile on the face.

-No! 

-You better not scream. Kuroro and Illumi can come here and see you in this position. 

He takes off my panties and puts them in his pocket. He takes out something from his other pocket. A vibrator?!!!!

-Since when you had this?!

-Oh, this? I bought it this afternoon. I bought many different kind of sex toys. This one is good because I can put it in my pocket.

When did he have the time to buy these?

-You are not going to use them on me?!

-It was the attention, he says while making an evil smile.

He puts the vibrator in my pussy. He switches the power very high because I feel strong vibrations into my pussy. I put my hands over my mouth. I tried to not moan. I turn my head and see Hisoka looking intently my pussy.

-Your pussy is twitching, he says amused. You're feeling good but you know, it's not the maximum of the vibrator. Let's see how you will react with the power at max.

He switches on max and the vibrations are really strong. My hips go up and down. I can denied that I like it.

-Mmmm.....mmm.....mmmmmm........

I tried to not moan but it's too good. After a moment, I cum strongly and I rest my head on the work surface.

-Your hips are still twitching, says Hisoka. You didn't have enough?

He pulls out the vibrator of my pussy and he puts it in my ass.

-No....not....here.....please.....

-Too late, he says before switching one more time the vibrator on max.

-Mmmmmmmm.......

It's too intense. I feel Hisoka grabbing my ass. Then, something enters my pussy really hard. 

-Mmmmmm.......

-It enters easily. It's normal, you are really wet.

It moves really hard and fast. I understood that it was Hisoka's dick inside of my pussy. My hands are back on my mouth. I tried to not moan too much but it's impossible. I feel Hisoka's dick and the vibrator strongly. My breast rub on the work surface. Hisoka's dick seems bigger than Kuroro's and Ilumi's. 

-You are tight, says Hisoka. You like to have a sex toy in you?

I shake my head but it's not very convicing.

-Mmmm......mmmm.....mmmmm......

-Your moan say the opposite.

He thrust his dick harder. It's amazing. Kuroro and Illumi are really good but Hisoka is on another level. My pussy matches his movements. After a while, Hisoka cums inside my pussy. Cum leaks out from my pussy since he completly fills it. He takes out his dick but not the vibrator.

-Take...off.....the......vibro.....I say.

I'm out of breath.

-Hmmm! No!

I turn my head and see that he was holding another vibrator in his hand. This vibrator has the shape of a dick. He puts it in my pussy and puts back my panties. He switches the two vibrators on max. My hips shake one more time with pleasure. I tried to take them off but Kuroro and Illumi come in the living room.

-You will have to keep them until you take your bath. Of course, you will be the last one who take it. After you must put them one more time and keep them until we go to bed together. It will be funny to see you trying to not show pleasure with your body, he whispered in my ears.

He moves away from me and joins the other guys on the sofa.

-(y/n), are you okay? asks Kuroro.

-Yes....don't worry....Dinner....will be.....soon.....ready.....

I move slowly to the kitchen and finish cooking. I serve the dinner on table and sit down slowly. I tried to not make any noises during the dinner so I ate slowly. Hisoka was looking at me with a big smile. He played with me because he switched the vibrators everytime. Everytime I feel the vibrations became low, he switched them one more time on max. 

When the dinner finishes, I take the dishes and wash them. Hisoka and Kuroro were looking at the TV. Illumi was in the bathroom. I look at the guys in the living room. The TV sounds are really loud. It's my chance to let my voice out. I return in the kitchen. Hisoka has let the vibrators on max. My hips were shaking and my lower body is really drenched.

-Ahhh.....ahhhhh...ahhh.....

I let my voice go out and I cum one more time. I lose the count of how many time I cum after Hisoka forces me to have the vibrators inside my body. 

Illumi goes out the bathroom and Hisoka goes in. Kuroro comes to see me after I have washed the dishes.

-Are you sure you are okay? he asks one more time. Your face is red.

-It's okay. Don't worry. I feel fine. I just need to take a bath.

-Fine.

Hisoka goes out of the bathroom and it was Kuroro's turn to go in. I stay in the kitchen until Kuroro finishes. Once he finishes, I run in the bathroom and slide down on the floor after I have locked the door. I take off my clothes and pull out the two vibrators. Finally a break! I put my clothes and the vibrators away and go in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 8th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	9. Phone call

When I enter in the bathroom, my hips were still twitching. I have already take off the vibrators but it won't stop. I have too much cummed. I sit down and begin to wash myself. I look down on my pussy and see cum all over my legs. I touch my pussy and moan. It becomes very sensitive and I have to put again the vibrators into me. 

I finish to wash myself and enter in the hot bath. I sigh. Finally I can rest. I relax myself and think. So much happened today. Luca forced me to take care of three criminals. They broke my window. We made a bet and I lost. I have to share my bedroom with them and have sex sessions with them every night. We went shopping. I had sex with Kuroro and Illumi at the shopping center and another sex session with Hisoka in the kitchen once we get back home.

I'm tired. Ah! I totally forgot. I go out of my bath and take my phone before I go in one more time. Yeah! I use my phone in the bath. I make a number and wait.

-Yes.

-Kurapika! I'm so sorry. I didn't call you earlier.

Kurapika is my best friend and my childhood friend. We are in the same university and he is my neighbour too.

-(Y/n)! You finally called. I thought you wouldn't.

-Of course I would have call you. How is your brother?

-Still a little bit weak but he is getting better.

-I'm glad to hear this. Will you come back at school monday? 

-Yes. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone.

-That's not what I'm worried about.

-So you don't miss me?

I blush. He is mean. He knows that it's not true.

-You're unfair. You know, it's not true. You are my best friend. How could I not miss you?

-Ahahaha! Sorry. I wanted to tease you a bit. So what's up now? Something happens to you?

-Hmmm! Why do you ask?

-I can sense it. You can tell me everything, you know.

He is so sweet. I can't lie to him. 

-Yeah. I had a crazy day. Luca forced me to babysit three criminals.

-You say what?!!!

-Don't scream. I can hear you. You heard me. 

-Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you?

-What do you mean by this?

-Like robbing you or hurting you?

-No. Luca said to them that if they hurt me, they go back directly in a small cell.

-Oh, good. Wait you ask me what do I mean? Something different happens to you?

Oh shit! He caught me.

-Well.....yes.....

-What?

-Hummm! It's not something easy to tell you.

-Tell me, please.

-Ahhh, okay. 

I take a big breath.

-I had sex with them.

-WHAT?!!!!

-Ehhh! Don't scream like this!

-You had sex with them?

-Yes but it's not like I wanted to do it with them. And there is something more. I will have sex with them every night.

-Why? 

-I lost a bet and this is the result.

-Oh no! You know that you are someone who keeps her promises. 

-Yes, I know.

-I will come back tomorrow.

-No! Don't do that! You take your weekend to spend it with your familly. You don't have to do this. I will survive somehow.

-But...

-I say no.

-Fine but if it's too difficult for you, call me. I will come back as soon as possible.

-Okay. You don't have to worry. Enjoy your weekend.

-Promise. Bye. See you on monday.

-Yeah! Bye bye.

I hang up. Ahhh! He is such a good guy. Talking to him make me feel better. I go out of the bath and dry myself. I look at the vibrators that I let near my clothes. There are still vibrating strongly and I have to put them back. I take the small one and put it in my ass. 

-Hmmmm......

Once it was in my ass, I feel one more time the strong vibrations. Oh no! My pussy is wet again. I react too fast now. I take the dick vibrator and look at it. It's really big. I take a big breath and put it in my pussy.

-Ahhhh....

The two vibrations make me feel weak one more time. I look at my breast and my nipples are hard. I try my best to not moan and put my clothes. Once I was done, I wait a moment before I go out. The guys were relaxing in the living room. I sit down on the edge of the sofa. The vibrators go deeper in my body. I close my eyes and take big breathes.

 -Why did you take so long in the bathroom? asks Illumi.

-I had to make a phone call.

-Why you didn't do it here? he asks one more time.

-It's a private conversation with my best friend. You don't need to know what I had to say.

-Is she cute? asks Hisoka while getting closer to me.

-If you're into men, yes, he is handsome.

-Hmmm! Not really interested then. I prefer to play with you. 

He gets closer.

-I'm not a toy!

-Not really. 

He whispered in my ear. 

-But the toys in you are mine.

I push him away from me and stand up.

-I'm tired. I need to go to rest in my room.

-It's already 22h00, says Kuroro. It's your night time with Hisoka. Illumi and I will go to sleep too. Good night.

He comes near me and kisses me on the mouth. Illumi does the same thing.

-Good night.

They enter the guest room and close the door. I didn't thing that they will really follow the rules.

-So, now. It's finally our time, says Hisoka while hugging me from behind. Like I say in the morning, we will have sex until you faint.

A shiver runs down my back. My hips were still shaking since I had the vibrators into my body. Hisoka moves his hand on my panties and I moan.

-Hmmmm! You're still this wet even you had a bath and wash yourself. 

He continues to rub me and I cum.

-Ohhh! You become sensitive! Is it because of the toys? How many time did you cum already?

-I don't know anymore! Too many time.

-Hmmm! It's great! You will have great reactions in bed if you're that sensitive. I feel that you're going to be crazy this night with me. Let's go to bed now. I can't wait anymore.

He takes my hands and brings me to my bedroom. Of course, I have to follow him. I sigh. I feel that it will be a really long night for me. We enter the room and he locks the door. Let's the night begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 9th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	10. First night

Hisoka locks the door behind me and goes directly to the bed. I follow him but I stay stand up. I keep my distance with him. I still feel the strong vibrations in my body. I feel so hot and my legs are about to give up.

-Hisoka, please take out the vibrators, I beg him. I can't take it anymore.

He sits down on the bed and looks at me. He has a big smile on his face. I didn't notice earlier but his hair are down. He is really hot like this.

-Hmmm! You seem really troubled. I will let you take out the vibrators.

-Really?!

-Yes but in one condition. You have to take off all your clothes and be naked.

-No! I don't want to! 

-Hmmm! Okay! Don't do it and keep the vibrators in you. I will continue to play with the remotes of the vibrators.

He takes out the remotes and switches the vibrators on low and strong vibrations. I moan and cum once more. I can't take it anymore.

-Fine!....I will do it but please, stop playing with my ass and my pussy.

-You finally give up. Good! Come closer. I want to have a good look.

He switches the vibrators on max one more time. I slowly walk closer to him until I'm around 1 meter. 

Slowly, I reach for the buttons of my shirt and begin to open them. My hands shake beacause my body is really excited. Once I open them all, I let the shirt slide on the floor. I take off my skirt. It falls on the ground. I'm in my underwear right now. I look at Hisoka. He was gazing at me all along with his big smile. His eyes show amusement and excitement. I reach for my bra and slowly take it off. There is only the panties left. I take a deep breath and take it off. Now I'm all naked in front of him. I feel so embarassed. I try to hide my pussy and my breast but it's not really working. 

-What a nice view! says Hisoka. Your body is really erotic but what are those kiss marks. There weren't there this morning. Oh, I see! You already had sex with Kuroro or Illumi. The question is, which one?

Shit! He is sharp. His hand moves over to the remote and I stop him before we can grab them.

-It was Kuroro and Illumi.

-So you had sex with the two of them. Hmmm! It's not really important. Right now, you're mine. Tonight, I will make sure that you will only think about me.

He grabs my free hand and pulls me on his laps. If I had to describe our position, Hisoka is sitting on the bed and my legs are on both sides of his legs. My pussy rest on his dick. I feel that his dick is already hard. It's really an embarrassing position. He rubs his dick on my pussy and I moan. He takes off the arm covering my breast and plays with them.

-Look at those breast. All big, soft and great to play with them. 

He fondles them a lot. After a moment, he begins to play with my nipples. He puts one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucks it, bites and uses his tongue to tease me. The other one is fondled, pinched and played by his hand. I moan a lot. It's incredible how he can make me feel so good with only my nipples. The vibrators are still in my body. He stops to play with my breast.

-Now, take off my clothes, he says.

-You can do it yourself!

-I can but I want you to do it. Or else I can go back on the remotes. 

-No, no, no. Fine, let me do it.

First, I take off his T-shirt. Once he has topless, I look at him. He has a really good body, very muscular. I stand up and pull out his pants and his boxer. Now, I can see him all naked. Like I tought earlier, his dick is bigger than Kuroro and Illumi. How did it even completely enter in my pussy? 

-Come on the bed, he says.

I do what he says. He pushes me on the bed once I was on it. He opens wildly my legs and stares at my pussy.

-Ohh! You are so drenched down here! You have cummed a lot since the time I put them in you. I'm wonder how sensitive you are right now.

He pulls out the vibrators. Finally there are out but it was too soon to be relieved. Hisoka's head goes between my legs and licks my pussy. I moan really loud. He licks all the fluid on my legs and outside my pussy. Then, he puts his tongue in my pussy. My lower body had become so sensitive that I react really stongly.

-Ahhhh.....ahhhhh......ahhhh.....ahhhh.....

It was better than this morning or maybe it's because I had become too sensitive. It's amazing. I can't deny that I like what Hisoka is doing to me. I'm almost at my climax. After a moment, I cum hard. Hisoka didn't leave my lower body. He drinks all cum before he takes out his head. He wipes the rest of the cum near his lips. His movements are sexy.

-Look at you, he says with a smile. Your hips are shaking and you give me a sexy face. You seem to be ready now.

He places himself between my legs and thrust half of his dick into my pussy.

-Ahhh.... your dick is too big Hisoka. It won't fit in my pussy.

-Don't worry! You had already take it all earlier. And I know that you like my dick.

He moves and puts all his dick in my pussy.

-Ahhhh.....

His dick is so big. My pussy feels everything. 

-Look! You take it all but you seem to like my dick strongly.

He begins to move. At the beginning, he goes slowly. Then, he moves faster and harder. I can't deny that I like his dick. It feels amazing. My breast go up and down. My hips match his movements and my hands are on his back. He was kissing me all along. His tongue plays with mine. When I was about to cum once more, Hisoka stops to move.

-Ahh..why....ahh....did....ahhh....you....ahhh...

stop....

-Hummm! I thought this morning you said that you didn't want to have sex with us. Maybe I should stop right now. I don't want to upset you.

Is he kidding?! After all the things he made to me, he is going to stop. He pulls out his dick and I feel unsatisfied.

-Hmmm! You seem upset. What do you want (y/n)? If you don't tell me, we will stop here. 

He is making an evil smile. He knows that I don't want to stop and that I'm not satisfied. He stands up and begins to go out of the bed. I grab his arm to stop him.

-What's wrong?

-Please, continue to fuck me. I don't want stop. I'm unsatisfied. 

I say this in a whisper.

-Hmmm! I didn't hear anything. You want me stop?

He really likes to tease me. He did hear me correctly. I speak louder.

-I don't want you to stop. Please, continue to fuck me. I'm not satisfied.

-Ahh! Good girl! You finally say it. Since you are such demanding, I will continue until you faint. Be prepare.

He comes back and he thrust his dick one more time. It was harder than before. Even his movements were harder. He kisses me one more time and doesn't stop. After few movements, we cum together. His cum fills completely my pussy. 

Hisoka turns me around. My stomach is on the bed. He grabs my ass and he thrust once more his dick in pussy. His movements are wilder and it feels more incredible. After a moment, we cum one more time. Cum leaks out of my pussy and slides on my legs. It has been so long since the last time I had sex. And even my old partners weren't as good as the three guys that I babysit.

We continue to have sex almost all night. He fucks me in all different positions. Some of them were new for me and some were really embarrassing. I don't remember how many time we had sex this night. But after many sex sessions, I feel exhausted. We cum one more time together and I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 10th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	11. Little Secret

I woke up later after the sex session. When I woke up, I saw Hisoka's chest in front of me. I understood that I was in Hisoka's arms. I really did faint of exhaustion. It was a pretty intense this night. I look up and see Hisoka's face. He is really handsome when he doesn't try to touch me everywhere. I turn aroud in the bed and look at the clock. Only 5h00 o'clock. I still have time before everyone wake up.

Later, when I wake up again, I feel something going in and out of my pussy. I open slowly my eyes and see Hisoka looking at me. He was smiling. I look down on my pussy and see Hisoka's finger playing in my pussy. I was still half-sleeping because I didn't react immediately.

When Hisoka inserts three fingers and that I feel really good, I wake up entirely. What is he doing early in the morning?! His finger go faster in my pussy. After a moment, I cum.

-You finally wake up (y/n). I was bored and I wanted to play a little bit more with your body, says Hisoka while smirking.

I lift up my body and hit Hisoka on his head. 

-You stupid pervert! What do you think you are doing that early in the morning?! It's not a way to wake up someone!

-But you didn't seem to hate what I did yesterday. You were really wild and lewd. I really did enjoy myself yesterday.

-Yeah! Right! Stop talking about yesterday.

-Hmm! Okay! Oh, nice view!

He was looking at me. I look down and see that I'm still naked. I covered my bottom body. 

-Okay! Calm down young boy! I have many things to do today. So back off!

I get out off the bed and try to stand up but my legs give up when I was up.

-Hmmm! Didn't you try to get out of here?

-Yes, I did! But someone we know here were too rough with me yesterday when we had sex.

-You didn't dislike it yesterday. You even enjoy yourself.

-Okay, okay. Just shut up!

The open suddenly opens and Kuroro and Illumi come in.

-Good morning (y/n), says Kuroro. Oh, nice view early in the morning.

I hide one more time my body.

-Why are you on the floor? ask Illumi.

-I tried to stand up but my legs give up.

-Hisoka were too rough with you yesterday? he asks.

He is really curious for a stoic man. Wait, what?!

-How do you know this?!

-It's not the first time that a woman can't get up after a sex session with Hisoka or anyone of us, says Kuroro. I was surprise that you still had energy to have sex with Illumi and Hisoka yesterday.

-How did you know for Illumi? 

-He tells me.

I glare at Illumi but he didn't seem to be bothered.

-Can you help me to go back in the bed? I ask. It seems that I need sometimes before I can use my legs again.

-Come here young lady.

Hisoka lifts me and puts me back in the bed. He puts some clothes on him. At least, I don't need to scold him to put his clothes.

-It seems that I can't make the breakfast, I say.

-We can make the breakfast, says Kuroro. If you allow us. 

-I don't have any choice. You can use the kitchen but you're forbidden to poison the food or to try to kill each other.

-Yes. Don't worry about this. Do you want something to eat? 

-I will let you decide but you can take your time.

-Good. Hisoka and Illumi, let's go to the kitchen. 

Kuroro pushes the two of them outside. I put my underwear and a large shirt on me. I wait a moment to be sure that they are in the kitchen. Once I hear noise in the kitchen, I open a secret drawer in my night table. It was really well hidden. I take a big file out. It's not the one that Luca gave to me yesterday. 

I open the file and take out differents pictures, documents. I know that you want to know what is it but it's better to keep the secret for the moment. All I can say now, it's that is not relative to the university. I analyse all the content in the file. 

After a moment, the sounds in the kitchen stop. I quickly put back everything in the file. I make sure that nothing was damaged. I close the file and put it back in the secret drawer. I take my phone and I pretend to look at something on it.

I hear the door open. I look up and see Hisoka enter.

-Where are the other two? I ask.

-They are eating in the living room. They wanted to come too but I wanted to be alone with you. So, we had a little fight.

-You say what?!

-Hmm! You didn't hear us? 

-No. I still feel a little bit sleepy. So you had a fight?

-Yes. I wanted to be alone with you and they wanted to come. We fight and we finally agree on something. The days when we have to sleep with you, well, the next morning we can spend it alone with you if you want. Is it fine for you?

-The moment you don't disturb me too much in the morning, I'm fine with this rule. 

-Hmmm! Fine.

Hisoka sits down  next to me on the bed. He puts a tray on my laps. The breakfast looks gorgeous.

-Who cook? I ask.

-Kuroro and me.

-Sorry?!

-You are surprise that I can cook?

-Not only you but Kuroro too.

-We are used to do everything by ourself in the past. Illumi comes from a rich familly so he had never done chores in his life.

-I see.

I take a piece of the omelette. Wouah! It's really delicious.

-What do you think?

-It's really delicious.

-Thank you. Can I ask you a question?

-Go ahead.

-Do you have a boyfriend?

I nearly spit the coffee I was drinking.

-Why do you need to know something like this?

-If you have a boyfriend, we would have ask you to broke up with him since you need to take care of us 24/7 or else we don't promise to stay calm.

-Okaaaay. No, I don't have one for the moment but I do have guys friends.

-Guys friends are okay.

-You know Hisoka. You should keep your hair down. You look better like this.

Hisoka looks at me in surprise then grin.

-Oh! I pick your interest like this. I will do that since it makes you look at me. Don't fall for me if I keep my hair like this but if you fall in love with me, I will keep you in my life until death.

-Don't make jokes like this!

I throw a cushion to him but he dodge it. We continue to eat and after we have finish the breakfast, Hisoka takes back the tray and goes to the kitchen. It's better to not take out the file one more time for today. I will wait another moment. I look at my night table and give a cold stare. I hope they never find the secret drawer or else my dark secrets will be expose.

The three men enter one more time in my bedroom and sit on my bed.

-Don't you have something else to do? I ask.

-Well, we wanted to stay a bit with you. There is nothing much to do in your house and we can't go outside without you, says Kuroro.

-Tell me (y/n), you present to us all the house except the room very far away in the apartment, says Illumi.

Oh shit! I hope it that they didn't notice that.

-It's not a real important room. It's my study room. All my university documents are there, I say. You can't enter there. There are real important documents that I don't want you to ruin.

Well, it's not really a lie but it's not completely the true. There is another part of my dark secret in there.

-Oh! If it's only this, says Illumi a bit disappointed. I hope it that you were hidding something from us. It will be more funny.

-Ahahah. Sorry to disappoint you.

Great! They believe my lie.

We pass all the morning together discuting about their past and mine. Illumi comes from an assassin familly that used to train their children very young to be assassin. He has 4 brothers and sisters. His parents are still alive. He lives on a mountain with his familly.

Kuroro is an orphan. He comes from Meteor City like his friends in the Phantom Troup. He becomes a thief because it was the only way for him and his friends to survive. He likes to read.

Hisoka seems to have a normal past. Parents who were absents because they worked. Good grades at school and popular. But he was bored because it was too easy for him. Rebellious in his teenage. He becomes to be interested in strong opponents after he got used to fight a lot. 

I talk a little bit of my past to them too since it's fair. Normal life, normal at school and normal relationships but I still hide some things to them. They don't need to know everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 11 the chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	12. Secret room

Around the afternoon, I could stand up. I change my clothes and get out of my bedroom. The guys had already left after the morning conversation. I hope they didn't do anything bad.

-You can finally stand up (y/n), says Kuroro.

He has reading a book on the sofa.

-Yes. I'm fine now.

I look at Hisoka and Illumi. Hisoka was playing on his phone and Illumi is watching the TV. Wait?! They have phones on them.

-Hisoka. Since when you have your phone? I ask.

-Since I'm here. Kuroro and Illumi have their phones too. 

I look at them and they show me their phones.

-Do you have the permission to have them? 

-Yes, of course, says Illumi. We need them.

-And Luca allow us to have them if we don't try to escape from here, continues Kuroro. If we try to escape, he will take us back to a small cell.

-Okay.

Do they really don't want to go in a small cell? Well, it's not very important. The moment they behave correctly, I don't really care. I go to my study room and was going to open it.

-(Y/n). Where are you going? ask Illumi.

-In my study room. I need to do my homeworks for school.

Suddenly, I thought about something. I take out my phone and compose a number.

-Yessss!!!!

-Hey. Luca. I have a question? 

-What do you want darling?!!!!!

-Oh shut up! How many time do I need to tell you to not call me darling.

-Huuuuhhh! You're mean (y/n)!

-Oh! Stop being a baby! I call you to ask something.

-Go ahead my girl!

I sigh. I'm getting annoyed by his character.

-I need to go to school tomorrow. What I am going to do with your three criminals?

-Oh! This is your question?! It's easy. You bring them with you!

-Pardon me!

-Yes!!!! Don't worry! They are enrolled in your university! You can bring them without worries! Oh! They are in all your lessons! Like this you can keep your eyes on them! Okay! I need to leave now! Bye!!!!

He hangs up. I sigh one more time. Even at school I need to look at them. When I'm going to have a break with them?! I turn to look at them one more time.

-Since I need to go to university, you will come with me guys and no discussion.

-Is it everyday or only tomorrow? asks Hisoka.

-Everyday until you leave. 

-Is it obligatory? asks Illumi.

-Of course, is it. Or do you prefer to stay here all day without going outside?

-Good point.

-Do you have to stay with us? ask Kuroro.

-Of course! I don't need to stuck with you but you must stay in my view field. Understood? 

-Okay, they say at the same time.

-Good. Now I can go study.

I open the study door and lock the door once I was in. I don't want them to come here. The study room is simple. One desk on the left with supplies on it. A big bookshelf on the right. There are many books on it. Some of them are for university and the others are free time books. 

I go to the bookshelf. I pull a combination of differents books and wait. The bookshelf opens on a different room hidden. I go in. The bookshelf closes behind me. For the moment, I won't describe you the room. It's still a secret. I open a computer and continue to work on the file of this morning.

After a hour, I stop to work. I think I'm done for today. I get out of ths secret room and go back in the living room. When the guys hear the door open, they look at me. I lock the door and go to them.

-(Y/n). Why did you lock yourself in this room and why you didn't answer when I knock on the door? ask Kuroro. 

-I lock the door because I don't want you to disturb me when I'm studying. And I didn't hear you because I was too concentrate on my homeworks, I say.

The truth is that we can't hear anything in the secret room but they don't know about this. I go in the kitchen and take a bottle of water.

-Say (y/n), speaks Hisoka while I was drinking. You didn't forget that tonight you will have sex with all of us?

I cough.

-No, I didn't.

-Good! he says. We were talking about the underwear you are going to wear tonight.

He takes out a pair of underwear. A black bra with lace and almost transparent. And a black thong. Wait a minute?! There are my new underwear. I take it back from his hands.

-Who did you give you the permission to look at my underwear and take them?!!! I yell while making an embarassing face.

-Oh, come on! You have nice underwear, says Hisoka with his famous big smile.

-He is right, adds Kuroro. They are good underwear.

-But it's surprising that all your underwear are like this. You like sexy underwear? ask Illumi.

-That's none of your business!

-Well, she is right to wear sexy underwear, says Kuroro. She has a sexy body. 

Kuroro goes behind me and cups my breast in his hands.

-Look. She has really big breast.

He fondles them.

-It would be a pity if she doesn't take advantage of this. 

His hand go down and grab my ass.

-Her ass are great to grab and really sexy.

He was folding my ass while he was explaining this to Illumi.

-Sexy underwear are perfect for sexy bodies. They add more sex-appeal to her body.

-Hmmmm! I understand what you mean, say Illumi.

-Right! And sexy bodies are the best for sex. Women enjoy more sex too. They feel everything.

I slap Kuroro's hands and put distance between us.

-Who give you the permission to touch me eveywhere like this?! And my sexy wear aren't your business! Leave them alone!

-Come on. It's not like we didn't see anything yesterday. After all, you had sex with each of us. And tonight, it will be the same.

Hisoka and Illumi nod. I sigh. I can't believe them. How come they always speak about sex? Don't they have something else to think?

-I'm tired speaking with you. I will go make the dinner. Take this time to take a bath.

-Yes, they say.

I decided to make a strong dinner since I will need energy for tonight. When I had finish to make the dinner, the guys had already take their bath. I take mine before the dinner.

Before I enter my bath, I took two pairs of underwear. One is the one they want me to wear and the other one was a purple bra with lace and purple panties. This one was a little bit less bold. I hesitate. I don't want to please them by wearing what they want. I decide to take the purple one. I put it on my clothes and go in the bath.

While I was in my bath, I hear a noise. I look at the more or less transparent door but see nothing. It must be my imagination. I'm really tired. I took a good time relaxing in my bath and go out. Once I dry myself, I took my clothes but something had changed. The underwear weren't the one I choose. It was the black one. I sigh. The noise earlier weren't my imagination. One of them came here, took the purple underwear and put the black one on my clothes. They trick me. Now I'm forced to wear the underwear they choose. Once I put all my clothes, I go out of the bathroom and stop in front of the guys.

-Where did you put the underwear that were on my clothes?

-We don't know what are you talking (y/n), says Hisoka innocently.

-Give them back. I'm already wearing the one you want. 

-If it's like this, says Illumi, prove it.

Great! I know what they mean. I'm getting used to them and I know that I won't see my underwear unless I do that. I lift my shirt and take off my short.

-Are you happy now? I ask while putting back my clothes.

-Good! says Hisoka. He gives me back my underwear.

-You're incredible! You act like spoiled kids, I say before going in my room.

I put my underwear in my drawer and go back in the living room. We ate the dinner and washed the dishes. After this, we stay in the living room relaxing before the sex session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 12th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	13. Second night

When it was the time, the three guys stand up and go in my room. I understood that it was the moment for me to have sex with the three of them. Each of them has great techniques but if we all have sex at the same time, I think that I will be gone crazy. I follow them and enter my room. They were already on the bed and were talking.

-Who is going first in the pussy? asks Hisoka.

Are they serious?! They are talking about who is going to enter my pussy. I sigh.

-Not you, answers Illumi. You already had plenty of time to go in her pussy.

-Illumi is right, says Kuroro. It will be between the two of us. You can have a blowjob while we are in her.

-Not a bad idea, says Hisoka. I didn't enter yet in this hole.

Oh! I'm not a real life sex toy where you can put your dick everywhere. I thought about this but didn't say it. Suddenly, I see Hisoka in front of me.

-Eh! Kuroro and Illumi. I will play a little bit with the princess while you decide who makes what. Okay?!

-Yes, yes, they say at the same time.

Hisoka faces me one more time and pins me up against the wall. He lifts my chin and inserts his tongue in my mouth. He doesn't waste his time today. Yeah, he is really good with his tongue.

-So Kuroro, who takes the ass and who takes the pussy? asks Illumi.

Wait?! They are really going have sex with me at the same time and in all my holes. Oh shit! It will be not an easy night for me.

Hisoka was still playing with my tongue. His hands slide down on my body. He takes off my shirt and my pants but not my underwear. I think they really want to see me in the underwear that they choose. Hisoka's right hand goes down and his finger find their way in my pussy. His left hand plays with my breast. I moan a lot because it was really good.

-Well, I like her pussy but I want to try her ass too.

-Yeah. Me too I want to try.

-Let's a coin decide for us, proposes Kuroro. The winner takes the ass first. And after we exchange. 

-What about me?! asks Hisoka while he separates his face a bit from me but his hands still play with my body. I want to go in her pussy and ass too.

-I include you when I was talking about exchanging, answers Kuroro.

-Great! 

Hisoka kisses me one more time. I feel already dizzy with only Hisoka touching my body.

Kuroro takes out a coin and throws it. He catches it and hides the coin.

-So which one do you choose? asks Kuroro.

-Go for the tails, answers Illumi.

-Lucky for you. It's tails. 

-Good.

Meanwhile, I cum hard but Hisoka didn't stop at all. He continues to play with my pussy.

-Eh! Hisoka! Can you stop now? asks Kuroro. You had your time with (y/n). It's our turn now.

-Hmmm! I wanted to have her a little bit longer, he says disappointed. We're coming.

Hisoka lifts me in his arms and brings me on the bed. The guys take off all their clothes. Oh god! They all have great bodies. I can't stop to look at them. My eyes go down and look at their hard dick. The three of them have big dicks but Hisoka's dick seems a little bit bigger.

-Look at yourself (y/n), says Kuroro. The underwear bring more sex-appeal on you. I'm already turn on.

-We make the right decision with them, adds Illumi.

Kuroro comes over me. He takes off the bra and the panties.

-Hmmm! Hisoka did a great job to prepare you. Your panties are all drenched.

-Of course, I would made a great job Kuroro. You're mean.

I look at Hisoka and see him sulking. I feel something rubbing over my pussy. I look back on my pussy and see Illumi's dick rubbing over my entrance.

-We're not going to fuck you right away (y/n), says Kuroro. We need to tease you a bit.

Illumi takes my legs and closes them over his dick. He continues to rub his dick but he doesn't enter in my ass. He is enjoying teasing me.

Hisoka comes over me. He places his dick between my breast. He takes my hands and puts them on each side of my breast. He forces me to squeeze my breast over his dick. Then, he rubs his dick between my breast.

Kuroro's dick enters in my mouth and begins to move. It's irritating that they tease me like this. Now I really want them to fuck me. I can't take it anymore. I want to have a dick inside of me.

After a while, I sense that they are going to cum and I was right. They all cum together. Illumi's cum covers my pussy and my stomach. Hisoka's cum is all over my breast and my neck. And Kuroro took off his dick from my mouth and cums on my face. I'm all covered by cum.

They change their positions. Illumi and Hisoka go on my side and Kuroro comes over my pussy. His dick is near my entrance. He rubs it a bit over my pussy before entering my pussy.

-Ahhhh.....

It was better that the first time he penetrated me. He moves slowly but gradually he moves faster. Suddenly, he forces me to lift my bottom body. I'm now sitting on his laps while he continues to go in and out of my pussy. 

My ass is lifted and I feel something entering roughly in my asshole. I knew that it was Illumi. It has been so long someone had gone there. My asshole is really tight.

-Ahhh....ahhhhh......ahhhhh.....ahhhh

I feel the two dicks inside of me. The two of them are rubbing in my body. Kuroro moves faster and harder. But I feel strongly Illumi's dick since my asshole is really tight. It was amazing! It's my first time that I have two men inside of me. My breast rub against Kuroro's chest.

-(Y/n). You ass is really tight, says Illumi. You must not have used often.

-Shut up! Ahhhhhh..... It's none.......ahhhhh.....

of your.......ahhhhhhhh........business.

I can't speak correctly. My head is turned on the side and I see Hisoka's dick in front of me. I open a bit my mouth and Hisoka trust hard his dick in  my mouth. He begins to move. It's really my first to have sex with three men at the same time. It feel incredible! If it continues like this, I will really get addicted to have sex with them.

After a moment, I feel that I was almost at my climax. The guys are about to cum too. They all have begin to move faster. 

-Hmmmm......hmmmmm.....hmmmmm......

-I'm about to cum, says Kuroro.

-Me too, adds Illumi.

-Same here, says Hisoka.

After they say that, they cum almost at the same time. Hisoka cums in my mouth. I drink his cum because it fills completely my mouth. But there is still some cum dripping out of my mouth. I feel that my pussy and my ass are totally filled of Kuroro's cum and Illumi's cum. They didn't hesitate to cum inside of me. They wait a moment before they take off their dicks.

-So, who is next for the pussy? asks Illumi.

-I will take it, answers Hisoka.

-I'm taking the ass, says Kuroro.

-Well, it seems that it's my turn to have a blowjob.

Hisoka lays down on his back and he pulls me over him. He grabs my ass and lifts them until his dick is near my entrance. His dick enters my pussy hard and he moves one more time. Not long after that, Kuroro joins us. He holds my ass and enters strongly in my ass. Their movements are faster than before. I don't have the time to make a noise because Illumi inserts his dick in my mouth. One more time, all my holes are occupied. It seems that they are moving faster and harder in my body. I really like the sensation of three dicks in my body.

-Hmmmm......hmmmmm......hmmmm......

After a while, they cum again but unlike earlier, Illumi is the only one who cums outside. He cummed in front of my face and down on my neck and a bit on my breast. Great! Now I'm covered again by cum.

I was right when I said that it will be not an easy night. They continue to fuck me almost all the night. They make turn between my pussy, my ass and my mouth. Each time they exchange, we change positions. Some positions were really embarassing. I never thought that I would make them but it was amazing. I never had sex like this in my entire life. I know that they stopped to fuck me after I fainted from exhaustion. It's hard to admit but it was an incredible night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 13th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	14. Train

The next morning, I was wake up by my alarm clock. Shit! I'm tired and I need to go to classes. I sit down on my bed and rub my eyes. Once I could use my eyes, I look around. Hisoka and Kuroro were both sleeping on my side. I don't know why but Illumi is sleeping on the edge of my bed. It's strange.

I look down on myself. Great! I see cum all over my body and leaking out of my ass and my pussy. I really need to clean up myself before going to school. I get out of my bed without waking up the guys. Once I try to stand up, my legs give up one more time.

Crap! They were too rough with me yesterday but today I can't wait in my bed to be able to move again. I stand up one more time and drag myself to the bathroom and lock it behind me. When I was in the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror. It's like what I saw earlier but now I can see that there is cum everywhere, even on my hair. I took a long bath to wash over all the cum.

I go out off the bath and choose to wear a black top, a blue jacket and a blue skirt for today. I go out of the bathroom and walk slowly to the kitchen. I prepare the breakfast. When I was in the middle of making the breakfast, I hear a door being open. I look up and see Kuroro naked. I turn my back as fast as possible.

-Hi, he says.

-Hi Kuroro. The breakfast will be ready soon. You can take a shower. 

-Hmmm! Okay.

I hear him walking and enter the bathroom. Okaaaay! Seeing Kuroro alrady naked in the morning wasn't something that I wanted to see that early. I sigh. 10 minutes later, Kuroro goes out of the bathroom. He is quick. I look one more time to him and see that he has clothes on him. Good.

-Kuroro. Can you wake up the two sleeping beauties? We need to leave to college, remember.

-Why do I have to do this? I don't earn anything.

I'm wonder something how he can be a dangerous criminal when he acts like this. Suddenly an idea comes throught my head. I go to Kuroro slowly, sit on his laps and take his head between my hands. Before he could say anything, I kiss him and put my tongue in his mouth. He doesn't hesitate to give me back my kiss. After a moment, we broke up the kiss.

-Satisfied? I ask. Can you do this for me?

-Okay since I receive the paiement, he says.

I get up from his laps and he stands up. He goes to my room to wake up the two others. Yeah! I finally understand how they work. Sex and kisses. Ahhh! If only I don't need to use this method all the time.

The door opens and Hisoka and Illumi get out of my room. They are naked too. Godness! Why they have the habit to walk around naked in the morning?!

-You two. Take a shower as fast as possible. We need to leave for college.

-Yeah, they say sleepy.

I hope nothing bad happens today. After a moment, Hisoka ans Illumi finish their shower. Like I say to Hisoka yesterday, he keeps his hair down like Kuroro. Well, like this the guys seem pretty normal. I hope nothing will trouble me today. We take our breakfast. Once we finish to eat, I go to my room and take my stuff for school.

-Okay, we leave now or we will miss the train, I say.

The guys follow me outside. I lock the door and look if it's correctly close. Okay! Done! We get out of the building and go to the station. All along the way, I keep my eyes on them.

We arrive right on time to take the train. Of course, on the way here, they had been stopped by many women. Even more than the first day I went out with them. When I'm going to be able to rest with them?!!!!

 Great! The train is crowd. It's really tight in the train. I was stuck near a door that doesn't open. My back is sticking the door behind me. The three guys are surrounding me. Kuroro is in front of me, Hisoka on my left and Illumi on the right. We are all stuck together.

Suddenly, I feel a hand touching my entrance over my panties. Holy shit! A pervert early in the morning. It's getting worse and worse. Wait! If I'm stuck on the door and the only people around me are these three, it's only mean one thing.

I look down and see the hand. I follow the arm and I was right. Kuroro is touching me in the train. Is he serious?! We had plenty of time to have sex yesterday. He is still not satisfied or what?!

-Kuroro, I whisper. What are doing right now?

-I'm playing with your pussy, he answers calmly.

-Take off your hand down here. It's not the place nor the moment.

-Do you think I can stop right now when I'm like this? he asks.

He takes my left hand and moves over his dick. Oh crap! It's already hard and he wants me to satisfied him right now.

-You know (y/n), says Hisoka smiling. Let's enjoy the ride.

-I'm bored, says Illumi. I need something to occupy me.

The two of them come closer to me. Hisoka lifts my top and unhooks my bra. My breast were bouncing being free. Kuroro takes off his hand and Illumi takes off my panties. At least, they left me my skirt. Kuroro touches one more time my entrance but this time it's directly.

I try to not make any noise because if I moan here, everyone will know what is happening right now. And I don't need that everyone see me naked. Hisoka and Illumi take each of my breast for them. They play with it while Kuroro was teasing me with my clitoris and my pussy.

Do they really need to fuck me on a train and in a public place?! Kuroro puts three finger. I bite my lips trying to restrain my moan. After a moment, I cum. Hisoka and Illumi stop playing with my breast.

Hisoka goes behind me. Kuroro takes out his dick and trust his dick really hard in my pussy. I feel Hisoka's dick entering my ass. Kuroro holds my legs in his arms. I put my hands over his shoulders trying to not falling.

They begin to move. I try really hard to not moan. We are so close that my back rest on Hisoka's chest and my breast are rubbing Kuroro's chest. Illumi holds my chin in his hand. He turns me head and make me look at him. His face comes closer and he kiss me. He inserts his tongue in my mouth. With the vibrations of the train and my body being fucked, I feel amazing dowm there. It's more intense.

And now I'm having sex in a train. Who would think that one day, I would have done it. I have to admit it but I'm enjoying the situation. I'm getting used to the way they fuck me. But if someone sees us like this, they will think that I'm a slut and that I seduce these men to fuck me. I don't want to be misunderstand.

After a moment, they cum inside of me. 

-Hmmmm.......

Lucky me that Illumi was kissing me or I would have moan really loud. They completely fill my pussy and my ass. Cum is leaking from there. And I know it's not the end of this sex session.

Kuroro is replaced by Hisoka. Illumi goes behind me and Kuroro goes on my side. I was lifted one more time. Hisoka and Illumi enter my holes and fuck me one more time. It's Kuroro's turns to give me a very long french kiss. After a while, they come again.

After they took out their dicks, I look down. There is cum on my legs and the floor. Once we get out of here, I will go to the restroom of the station to clean up myself before going to college. 

I look up. I see Illumi in front of me. I know Kuroro is behind me and that Hisoka is waiting them to put their dicks in me and give me a french kiss. They insert once more their manhood in my body and Hisoka puts his tongue in my mouth and play with mine.

After a moment, they cum again. This time, they separate from me. I rest my back on the door of the train, close my eyes and take a rest. I sense my legs being lifted one more time. I open my eyes and see Kuroro putting back my panties.

-Thank you Kuroro, I say.

-Don't mention it but you better put back your bra and your top.

-You're right. We're almost here, I say. I just need to go to the restroom after we get off of the train. I need to clean up myself.

-Okay, they say at the same time.

I put back my clothes. After five minutes, we arrive. I go directly to the restroom and clean all the cum on my body. Once I was done, I go out and we go to the college who was only five minutes by foot now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 14th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	15. Fight

Ahhhhh! I'm so tired. It's only the morning but having sex that early exhausted me. We arrive at the college. It's pretty normal and big. Big park, big building and great lectures but sometimes I can be bored.

We enter the college. We go directly to the first lesson. I know we still have time but I need to talk to Kurapika. He is always in the room earlier. We go in the room. I look around and see Kurapika in the back. Great! He is already here. I turn to talk to the guys.

-You three, I speak. You sit here. I will sit on the back like this I can keep my eyes on you.

-Why can't we sit with you (y/n)? ask Illumi.

Here we go again.

-Because I need to follow the lesson, I answer. I don't want you to disturb me during the lessons. You better behave yourself or you know the consequences.

-Yes, yes, they say at the same time.

-Good.

I wait them to sit and then I go to see Kurapika. He was reading a book. It makes me smile. He always reading on his free time. When I sit down next to him, he looks up and gives me smile.

Kurapika has blond hair and brown eyes. He is really a handsome man. He has great taste for fashion and he gives a soothing vibe around him. However when he gets angry, he is really scary. Better not to try to make him angry.

-Hi, he says. How are you (y/n)? 

-Hi. I'm fine and you?

I give him a kiss on the cheek while I say this.

-Fine, fine. Here a souvenir from the hometown.

-Ohhh! You're so sweet. You're the best.

I give him a big hug. 

-So, he says. How are the criminals in your house? What they look like?

-Hmmm! If you want to see how they look like, look over there.

I show the three guys with my hand. When I look at them, they were starring at me. Okaaaay! I look back at Kurapika and see that he has looking at them too with a serious look. I'm wonder if he is analysing them. Humm! I sense tension between them. I look back to see the guys and they are glaring at each other. Kurapika breaks the eyes contact and look back at me.

-Is it the three men over there? he asks.

-Yes.

-Do they know about "this"? he asks.

I give him a cold stare before answering.

-No, they don't. It's better for us if they don't know anything. And please, can you not speak about "this" here. It's not the place nor the moment.

-Sorry. You're right.

-It's fine but don't forget it the next time. I don't want more troubles.

-Yeah, you're right. But are you okay? It's still dangerous to have criminals in your house.

-You don't need to worry. Luca forces them to accept to not hurt me or they go directly in a small cell until he finds a prison for them.

-You know that I will always worry about you (y/n), says Kurapika. I don't want you to be hurt.

He touches my cheek and rubs his finger on my cheek. I take his hand in mine and try to reassure him.

-I'm fine. Don't worry. I will tell you immediately if something happens to me and you live the door right next to mine. You can always come to see it yourself.

He puts his forehead on mine.

-Okay. But please take care of yourself.

-Promise.

Yeah! I know what you think. We look like a couple but it's not the case. He is only my bestfriend.

He pulls himself back but doesn't break the eyes contact.

-Did they really have sex with you? he asks.

I blush really hard. 

-(Y/n), he says with a cold voice. Did it really happen or not?

-Yes, I finally say with a sigh.

He suddenly stands up and goes over where the guys are sitting. Lucky for us, there is nobody here already. I don't want more troubles. He stops in front of them.

-What are your names? he asks coldly.

-Why do you need them? asks Kuroro.

-You're criminals who live with my bestfriend. So you better answer.

-Kurapika, calm down please, I beg. This is Hisoka, Kuroro and Illumi, I say while pointing the guys but he still doesn't look at me.

-Listen you three, you better stop right now what are you doing to her, he says with a cold voice.

-How do you know what we are doing with her? asks Kuroro.

-You don't need to know how I got this information. You better do what I say.

-You aren't her boyfriend, says Illumi. So it doesn't concern you.

-You know, says Hisoka with his smile. You aren't the one who decide here. We made a bet and we win. So you can't do anything or are you jealous that we can fuck her and not you?

Kurapika suddenly catches Hisoka's collar and lifts him. He is angry.

-You! Take back what you say!

-Hmmm! No!

Kurapika lifts his arm. When I see this, I hold his arm immediately to stop him.

-Kurapika! I shout. Calm down! You aren't going to fight here!

It seems that he hears me because he lets go of Hisoka's collar. He turns his back to them, takes my hand and forces me to follow him.

-You guys! Don't move from here! I say while following Kurapika. 

He takes me to a narrow place where nobody can see us. He pushes my back on the wall and his hands rest near my head on the wall. It seems he is trying to calm himself. After a moment, he lifts his head and looks at me.

-Thank you for stopping me.

-Don't mention it. I know you lose control when you're angry.

-Yeah but can I see something?

-Yes, what?

He opens widly my jacket and looks at me. Of course, I couldn't hide anymore the kiss marks without the jacket. He stares at them then sighs. Then, he holds one of my legs up and looks down. His other hand move over my panties and parts it from my pussy. Well, it's really embarassing right now.

-Kurapika! I yell. Put down my legs right now and stop looking here. It's a private area.

-You really said the truth. I can't believe that you really had sex with them. Your panties are still drenched and your pussy is leaking men cum. The kiss marks are a proof too.

-Don't say things really embarassing! 

Shit! I didn't clean everything it seems. He lets go of my panties and my leg. He comes closer. He hugs me and rests his head on my shoulder. I give him back his hug and try to calm him down.

-You know, he speaks after a moment but still hugging me. I would like them to leave as soon as possible. I don't want you to stay with them too long.

-Yes. I know but once Luca finds a good prison for them, he will send them there immediately. It's only temporary.

-I know but I can't keep my composure if they continue to make me angry.

-It will be soon finish, I say. I promise.

-Okay.

We stay like this a little bit longer. After a while, he lets me go. I look at the time. We still have some time before the course begins. We can make it on time. I come closer to Kurapika and hit him on the head.

-Ouchh! What did you do this (y/n)? he asks while rubbing his head.

-It's for early when you look at my pussy without my consent. Don't do that anymore.

-Okay but you know that I only wanted to be sure that you really had sex with them.

-I know that! But don't do that anymore without my permission.

-So, next time I can do it with your consent. Is it what you are saying?

I blush.

-I didn't say it like this. You understood what I mean.

He laughs.

-You're teasing me again! You're the worse!

-Ahahahaha! Sorry. I couldn't help myself.

I sulk and turn back to him.

-Come on. Don't be angry. I'm really sorry. I will buy you an ice-cream after school if you want.

I look back at him and see that he really means it. I sigh.

-Okay. I forgive you but you better keep your promise about the ice-cream, okay?

-Promise. Come on, give me a smile.

I can't say no to him. I give him a big smile and clings on his arm.

-Here is what I wanted. You see that you can do it.

-Let's go back to the room. I need to keep my eyes on the guys.

-Ohh! Right! Sorry for kidnapping you. We better hurry up.

We go back to the room. I look around and see that they are still here. Kurapika and the guys are glaring at each other while we go back to our sits. Not long after, the room begins to be filled and the lesson begins. What a stormy morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 15th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't oen Hunter x Hunter.


	16. Lunch time part 1

The morning lessons were calm. The guys didn't do anything and I could concentrate on the lessons. Kurapika has calm down at least during this time. I don't like to see him angry.

Lunch time arrives. We finish the lessons and stand up. Kurapika follows me behind and I am waiting the guys to get outside. I didn't have to wait long because they come quickly.

-Okay, I say. Everyone is here, we can go to eat.

-(Y/n). Do we really have to eat them? asks Kurapika.

-Of course. I don't have any choice. I can't let them out of my sight. Who knows what they can do if I'm not here.

-Yeah, sorry.

-Ohhh! Don't be like this. They will behave correctly, right guys?

-Yeah, they say.

-It's us who has to complain, says Illumi.

-He is right, continues Kuroro. We don't want to eat with you.

-You can eat alone. We prefer to stay with (y/n). Don't follow us, says Hisoka.

They are glaring at each other. I sigh.

-You three! Don't act childish. I always spend my time with Kurapika at college. Don't complain.

-Fine, they say.

-Say Kurapika. Let's eat outside. The weather is great.

-Sure. Anything you like (y/n), he says with a smile.

We go outside and sit under a tree. Kurapika takes out his lunch and I take out four lunchboxes.

-Wouah! That's a lot (y/n)! Did you make everything? asks Kurapika.

-Yes. I made my lunch and the lunch of the three guys here. I don't want them to use my kitchen. Or at least, as little as possible.

I give the three luchboxes to the guys and I stand up.

-I will go to buy drinks. What do you want? I ask to everyone.

-Let's me take the drinks with you, says Kurapika. It will not be easy to bring five drinks alone.

-No. Can you stay here to keep an eye on them when I'm not here, please. I will take someone else with me.

-Are you sure it will be fine? he asks worried.

-Yeah. Don't worry.

-I can come with you, says Kuroro. I want to see more of the university.

-Okay. It's fine for me.

Well, Kuroro is fine. 

-So, what do you want to drink? I ask one more time.

-I will have a tea, please, says Kurapika.

-Coffee, answers Illumi.

-Strawberry milk! says Hisoka.

Hmmm! Strawberry milk? He has strange taste.

-Okay. We will go now. And don't eat or fight until we come back. 

-Yes, they say.

Kuroro and I go to the vending machines. They are pretty far from where we are. We enter one more time in the college and go to search a vending machine who hasn't too much line. Unfortunaly for us, most of them have big line. 

I think. There is still one in a desert area of the university. Not many people goes there since is very far away. Well, it's better to go there than to wait a long time. I begin to walk over there and Kuroro was walking beside me.

-Where are we going? asks Kuroro. The vending machines are here.

-I know but you see that there are big lines in front of them. We will go to a vending machine in a desert area. It will be faster for us.

-A desert area? Why?

-It's really far from here. So nobody goes over there.

-Are you sure that nobody goes there? 

-Yes. One time when Kurapika wasn't here, I went there and I stay in the desert area all the lunch time. Nobody came.

-I see.

I look at him and see that he keeps a stoic face. I'm wonder what he is thinking. I take my phone out and call Kurapika. I need to tell him that we will take sometimes before going back.

-Yes. What's wrong (y/n)? asks Kurapika.

-We will take sometimes before we come back. We go to a vending machine very far away from where we are. We will come back as fast as possible.

-Are you sure it's fine to stay with a criminal alone? 

-Don't worry. It will be fine. Can you wait us before you eat? 

-Yes, we can. They are calm right now so be fast.

-Okay, see you.

Kuroro and I continue to go to the desert area while I was on the phone. After ten minutes, we arrive in the desert area. Like I told to Kuroro earlier there is nobody here. The classes are empty and if we look outside, there is nobody because there is an abandoned garden outside. We walk in silence and arrive in front of a vending machine. I was about to buy the drinks but Kuroro stops me.

He takes my arm and pushes me on the wall next the vending machine. I look up and see that he was looking at me with lusting eyes. Oh no! 

-Kuroro! What are you doing? We need to buy the drinks.

-I know. We will buy them after I have my time with you.

Yeah, I knew it. He wants to fuck me here.

-Oh no! It's not the moment for this and we will have sex tonight. Remember is your day today.

-Yeah, I know but it's thrilling to fuck you here in bright light.

Before I could speak further, he kiss me. He puts his tongue in my mouth and plays with mine. I try to not give up and stay conscious. However he is too good and I finally give up. I give him back his kiss.

His hands go down on my body. He takes off my jacket and my top. He throws them on the floor. Wait, wait, wait!!!! I break up the kiss and try to push him away from me.

-Kuroro! You aren't going to take off all my clothes here and fuck me?!

-Yes. That's what I have in mind. Being naked in a school building and fuck you. I'm sure that you will like it.

He takes off his shirt and he kiss me again. I try to resist but his hands touch my breast and he fondles them. I moan while we kiss. I can't resist anymore. I think he understood that I couldn't resist anymore. He takes off my bra and he plays with my breast and nipples.

After a while, one of his hand goes down. He takes off my skirt and my panties. I was all naked now. I know that my pussy is wet. He puts three finger in my pussy and plays with it. He continues to kiss me and plays with breast.

It didn't take long before I cum. After I cummed, my hips are still shaking. Kuroro breaks the kiss. He takes off the rest of his clothes and was naked too. He looks down on me and smiles.

-Ohhh! Look at you! Your body shows me that it wants to be fucked. I will make your wish comes true.

He lifts me and puts his dick in my pussy really hard.

-Ahhhh......

-It seems that you are getting used to my dick shape. Your pussy takes it pretty easily.

He begins to move. He trusts his dick really deep in my pussy and hard. I enjoy this moment. It feels amazing. I put my hand behind his head and kiss him. My legs surround his hips. My breast rub against his naked chest. I can't believe that I'm having sex at school even if we are somewhere nobody comes.

-Hmmm.....hmmmm......hmmmmmm......

We cum together. He cums inside of me. I take all his cum in my pussy but some leak out of my pussy. Kuroro takes out his dick. He takes me to the window. He makes me look outside and puts my hands on the window. He lifts my ass and he puts one more time his dick in my pussy.

-No....ahhhh....not....ahhhhh.....in this......ahhhh.....position......ahhhh.......

He can see everything like this. And more, in front of a window where everyone can see my naked body. I know that nobody comes here or in the abandoned garden but still it's embarassing. He comes closer to my ear and whispers.

-I know you like it. Your pussy is thighting on my dick.

After he says this, he trusts harder his dick in me. I can't deny what he says because he is right. My breast rub on the window and he leaves kiss marks on my back. After a moment, he cums again in my pussy. He takes out his dick and lets me slide down on the floor. My hips are still shaking from pleasure.

-Well, I want to continue but we better buy the drinks and go back where they are waiting. Or they will wonder why we take so long to come back. But first, we need to clean up ourself.

I nod but I'm too exhausted to move. I look at Kuroro. He was taking all our clothes on the floor. He puts them on my stomach. What is he doing? Suddenly, he lifts me up in bridal style. Okay, this is more embarassing.

-Kuroro, put me down. We aren't going to walk in the corridor naked like this.

-We don't have any choice, we need to wash everything. It's better to do it in the washing room. And for the moment, you can't move so it's faster like this.

I close my mouth. He is right. I let him bring me to the washing room like this. Once we arrive, he opens the ladies room and puts me on the floor with kindness.

-Once you finish to clean up everything and put back your clothes, I will wait you outside.

-Okay.

He kiss me on the forehead and takes his clothes. He goes outside and enters in the men room. I wait a moment before to be able to stand up and wash myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 16th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	17. Lunch time part 2

I clean myself correctly until there is no trace of our sex session. I put back my clothes and go out. Kuroro was already waiting for me outside the washing room. He looks at me and smiles. He comes closer to me and hugs me. It's the first time that he is so sweet with me.

-Are you okay? he asks sweetly.

-Yeah.

I look at him. He kiss my forehead.

-What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like this?

-Well, it's the first time that you are so sweet with me.

-You know. Unlike what you may think, I don't have a cold heart all the time. I can be sweet with a woman and I'm begin to be attached to you.

He tighters his arms around me and I blush. It's the first time that he talks like this to me. I don't dislike it.

-Say, he speaks one more time. What do you think about me?

I'm surprise. I don't know what to say to him. I don't dislike him since I'm beginning to know him but I don't know if I'm getting attached to him. I look at him.

-I don't really know for the moment. I can't say that I'm attached to you but I think that I appreciate you more.

-It's normal to not be sure for the moment. It's only a few days since we know each other. You will like me when the time comes.

He separates from me and goes to the vending machine. We buy the drinks and go back to where everyone is waiting for us. We walk closer than before. It seems that this little romantic moment makes us closer. When we were almost there, Kurapika stands up and runs to me. He stops in front of me and looks at all my body. Then he sighs.

-You seem okay, he says. You took so long to buy the drinks that I really got worried for you. Don't do that anymore please. He didn't do anything to you?

He hugs me and I laugh a little. Good. He didn't notice anything. 

-I'm fine Kurapika. You can see it and he didn't do anything. The vending machine was really far. Sorry to make you worried.

I lied one more time. I can't say to him that we had sex a moment ago. He will get mad one more time if he knows.

-It's okay. It's fine now.

He breaks up the hug and goes back under the tree. I sense a stare behind me. I look back and see Kuroro looking at me. Hmmmm! He seems a little bit jealous. Nah! It must be my imagination. We join the guys under the tree. I give the drinks to everyone and we begin to eat.

-(Y/n). Taste this since today it's my mother who makes my lunch, says Kurapika.

He was holding his fork with a piece of omelette. I open my mouth and take the food in. 

-Oh! It's really delicious. Your mother is getting better and better in cooking.

-Right? he says with a smile.

-Here, try this meatball, I say while holding my fork to him.

He takes my hand in his hand and brings it to his mouth. Well, here we look like a couple.

-Hmmm! Your food is more delicious than my mother.

I sense glares from my side. I look at the guys and see that they are glaring at Kurapika. Okaaay! What's wrong with them? The lunch continues like this. When we finish, we stay under the tree. There is some times before the next class begin.

-Say (y/n), speaks Hisoka. Who is the best kisser here?

I look at him with a surprise look. He doesn't talk seriously, is he? He seems to be really interested. I look around me and see that everyone is waiting for my answer.

-I won't answer.

-You won't or you can't? asks Illumi.

Shit! Right on the target. I never thought about this.

-I can't, I finally say.

Hisoka makes his famous smile. Oh no! He is planning something one more time.

-Well, what about each of us kiss you and then you can make comparison, he says.

-That's a good idea, says Illumi.

-Eh! Wait! I don't want you to do it when I'm here! says Kurapika.

-Oh calm down, blond boy, says Hisoka. You can come in the contest too. Like this you aren't going to be jealous. Or maybe you scared that one of us is better than you for kissing.

-Who says that I will let you do what you want?! shouts Kurapika. I'm in!

He feels in Hisoka's trap like me.

-I never say that I'm fine with it, I say.

-Come on (y/n), says Hisoka. Or I can change the question of who is the best in bed? Which one do you prefer?

-None of them!

-You know that we won't give up until we have what we want, says Kuroro.

-I know that already! You're such stubborn guys! Let's go for the kiss because sex it's out of question here.

Kuroro looks directly at me. He gives me the look "We just had sex earlier, don't forget". I glare at him and make him understand to not say anything. He seems to have understand what I mean.

-So who goes first?

-I will, say Illumi.

He comes closer and kiss me. His kiss is formal but also wild. He knows how to put the balance between them. He puts his tongue and he keeps the formal-wild kiss. I can't say that I don't like it. It can make you wild too. He breaks up the kiss and looks at me. It was a good kiss.

-I hope that you have liked it.

I nod. 

-I will be next! says Hisoka.

He kiss me and puts his tongue almost immediately. Ohh! He is wilder than Illumi. He plays with my tongue. It seems that he likes to tease me. I'm losing my mind with this kiss. He is really good. He releases my chin and looks at me.

-Ohh! What a sexy look you have here! It seems that my kiss pleases you.

-It's my turn Hisoka, says Kuroro. Back off.

Hmmm! Why he seems a little bit upset? Kuroro pulls my head to his and kiss me. His kiss is gentle yet passionate. He inserts his tongue. Unlike Hisoka who teases me with his tongue, Kuroro plays with my tongue with passion. He breaks his kiss. I put my hand on my mouth and blush. He is really good. He touches my cheek.

-That's a different reaction you give me. I hope it's a good sign.

Suddenly I'm pulled away from Kuroro and hit a chest. I look up and see Kurapika with an angry face.

-Don't act like her lover. You are only freeloaders at her house. (Y/n), it's my turn now.

Kurapika comes closer and puts his mouth on mine. His kiss is a little bit hesitant but so sweet. His kiss is gentle and soothing. He puts gently his tongue in my mouth. I sense sort of love in this kiss but I don't want to be aware of it. Not yet, not now. I don't want to break my relationship with him. I will make sure that he doesn't know that I notice it. He breaks up the kiss and puts some distances between us. It was a cute kiss. I stay where I am.

-So, what about making a ranking, says Hisoka. The less good to the best.

I nod and think. Illumi is really good with technics but it was so different from the other, almost like he knows where it can make feel good for a woman. It was more a wild animal who wants to eat me. Hisoka is really good and I was almost drowning in his kiss. Kurapika gave me a sweet and cute kiss. And for Kuroro, it was so passionate and gentle. It was an amazing kiss. I look up.

-If I have to make a ranking, Illumi is the last. On the third position, it's Kurapika. Second place is Hisoka and the best one was Kuroro.

Kuroro gives me a happy smile. It's the first time that I see this expression.

-Ahhh! I lose to Kuroro. It's unfair, sulks Hisoka.

-(Y/n). You're not nice to make last. Next time, I will make sure to be the first, says Illumi calmly.

Kurapika takes me in his arms. He was sulking.

-Third position. Seriously?! I'm not happy.

-Calm down Kurapika. It's only a ranking. Don't take it at heart. Your kiss was good too. Don't worry.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, of course 

I look at Kuroro one more time.

-Thank you for the first place (y/n). It's really sweet from you.

It's me or Kuroro and I are closer since the sex session we had earlier. I will talk to him tonight. We exchange a look together. After a while, we stand up and clean the place before we go back in the college. On the way, I was walking in the back with Kuroro. Suddenly, he holds my hand and he entwines his finger with mine. I am surprise but I didn't shake off his hand. What is this strange sensation that I feel in my heart? We take place in the classroom and follow the afternoon classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end if the 17th chapter.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter


	18. Library part 1

Afternoon lessons pass very fast and it was already the end of the day. I take my stuff and stand up. Kurapika follows me as well as the three guys.

-Where are we going (y/n)? asks Illumi.

-Library, I answer.

-Are you serious when you say this? he asks one more time.

I turn to look at him.

-I'm serious. Kurapika and I always go to the library after lessons before going home. Like this we catch up what we didn't understand in the classes today, we compare our notes or if we don't have anything to do, we read. 

-You aren't joking, says Hisoka.

-Absolutely not. It's a habit of Kurapika and I. And you won't complain. You have to come with us since I need to keep an eye on you.

-Is Kurapika coming home with us after you have finish everything? asks Kuroro.

-Yes. Ah! Right! I forgot to tell you but he is our neighbour. So it's normal that he goes home with us.

Tension comes back. Here we go again. They are glaring at each other one more time. It was like this all the way to the library. We arrive at the library and Kurapika opens the door for me.

-Thank you, I say.

-Don't mention it, he anwers with a smile.

The library of the school is really big. Almost all the books we need or we search are here. Even outsiders come here to borrow books here. It's allowed from the university. The library is divided in many areas. The main area is where we are right now. It's spacious and everyone can find a table to work. There are other areas nearer of the bookshelfs and other ones who are well hidden. If you go in this areas, nobody will disturb you except if you are too loud and you disturb the library. But there are great because you can find rare books in these areas. 

We go to a hidden area very far away from the entrance. It's our special place for Kurapika and me. Nobody has found this place. The hidden place is near a big window. The sun comes right on time in this place and gives great light. The area is warm and soothing. It's the best place for studying. We install ourself on a table and take out our notes. Even the three guys take out bloc-notes. I'm shocked. I didn't think that they will really follow the classes.

-Who would believe that you will be serious at school, I say.

-It's occupied our time, says Kuroro. We have nothing to do since you don't let us alone.

-He is right, says Hisoka. You know it's a long time if we stay still with nothing to do.

-And it's not like we don't know how to study, continues Illumi. We need to learn like normal people.

-So, you can be educate too? asks Kurapika.

-We're educate, says Illumi. The only difference between you and us, it's that we choose to be criminals. That's all.

What a strange way to put the things but they seem intelligent. So I can say anything. I stand up.

-Where are you going? asks Kurapika.

-I will go to search a reference book for what we learn today. The teacher said that we could find the book here. Can I let you alone with them? I ask.

-Yeah. Sure. They will behave.

-Sure, they will. They know the consequences.

-I will go with you, says Hisoka.

I look at him with a surprise eyes.

-Don't look at me like this darling. He winks at me. I need to walk a little bit since I stay too long at the same place.

-Illumi and I will stay with blond boy, says Kuroro. But (y/n), be fast please.

-Okay, okay. Follow me Hisoka. The book is in a place really well hidden from here. Kurapika, I trust you one more time for them.

-Yes. Don't worry. You can go to take your reference book.

-Thanks.

Hisoka and I separate from the group. We go further in the library. After a while, we arrive in a dark place. There is nobody around here. I think the book is somewhere here. I sigh. Why this teacher always uses books hidden in a dark place? Can't he be normal for once? I try to find the book but it's not easy. There is not much light here. 

Suddenly, I feel something touching my breast. Oh no! What now?! There is only one person who would do something pervert here. I turn my head and see Hisoka very close from me. I try to take off the hands on my breast.

-Hi-so-ka. It's really not the time for this. Should I remember you that we come here to find a reference book?

-No, it's okay. I remember but I'm not interested at all. I only come here with you to be able to fuck you.

Yeah! It's not a surprise now. It's only a few days that they are here but they always want to fuck me. While I was in my thought, Hisoka takes off my jacket, unhooks my bra over my clothes and kiss my neck. I moan. Oh shit! I shoudn't make so much noise or we will be find out.  

I try to escape Hisoka's grip but it was not easy. He keeps fondling my breast over my clothes. I feel something hard touching my pussy. It's his dick. Suddenly, he stops. He makes me turn around, he lifts my top and my bra and pushes my back on a bookshelf. He crushes down until his face is in front of my lower body.

He takes off my skirt and panties. He throws them on the floor. He opens wildly my legs and he puts his head between them. I sense his tongue touching my pussy. I moan one more time and I put my hands over my mouth. If it continues like this, it will be difficult for me to restrain my moans.

Hisoka's tongue enters my pussy and my back jolts from surprise. His hot tongue teases my pussy. It's so good that I moan a lot. His hand moves over my clitoris and he plays with it. I feel more pleasure sensation. My hands leave my mouth and go over Hisoka's head. I push harder his head between my legs to make him understand that I want more. It seems that he understands because his tongue goes further with the game in my pussy.

-Ahhhh.....more.....ahhhhh......don't stop.....ahhh.....ahhhhh......

I didn't long for me to cum. After I cum, I slide down on the floor. I can't stay stand up, my legs are too weak now. My hips shake from pleasure. It's not enough for me. I need more. I can't think straight. Since when I have become a girl who wants to have sex all the time? I don't care for the moment, I'm still not satisfied.

Hisoka places himself between my legs. He takes out his manhood from his pants and places it near my pussy. I wait him to trust his dick into my pussy but nothing happens. I look up to see Hisoka's face and I see him smiling. He has something in mind one more time.

-Ohh! (Y/n)! You are such a naughty girl! Did you perhaps think that I will put my dick in you right now? 

I nod.

-Ohhh! You're honest today! I may reward you a little.

He inserts the tip of his dick in my pussy and I moan. I wait one more time but nothing happens. He didn't trust further his dick. He is still smiling and he takes out his dick. I can't believe it that he is making me waiting.

-I say that I will give a little reward, not everything my dear! he says.

My body is hot and wants to be fucked right now. I rub my pussy over the tip of his dick to show him that I want him. His smile becomes bigger.

-There is someone who is impatient here. Look at you. Your pussy is begging for my dick right now. Or maybe you want me to put back my manhood in my pants?

I shake my head and look at him directly in his eyes. I try to make him understand that I can't wait anymore and that I want his dick. 

-You want my dick now (y/n)? asks Hisoka with a teasing tone.

I nod.

-Good girl! That's the good answer. I will give you your present now.

His dick enters really hard in my pussy.

-Ahhhh.....

-Shhh! Not so loud naughty girl. Don't forget that we are in a library.

Whose fault is it? I say in my mind. I wanted to say it but the only sound that's coming from my mouth is my moans. I put my hands behind Hisoka's head and pull him to kiss me. His tongue finds his way in my mouth and plays with my tongue. I feel Hisoka's dick going in and out strongly in my pussy.

After a moment, I was almost at my climax. My pussy tighter around Hisoka's manhood. Suddenly, Hisoka stops moving. He takes out his dick and lets me like this, unsatisfied.

-I will stop now, he says with a teasing tone. If I continue all the way, I won't be able to stop right on time and I will cum inside of you. It's better to stop here.

Is he kidding me?!!! It will be not the first time that he comes inside of me! He has already done this. I feel my pussy begging to be satisfied. 

-What do you want me to do (y/n)? he asks. Do you want me to continue or to stop?

That damn pervert! He knows already the answer but he wants me to say it out loud. I can't stay like this. I really need to finish it. I look at Hisoka.

-Hisoka. Continue to fuck me. I need you in my pussy.

-Hmmmm! That's the wrong way to beg me my dear! You need to say, 'Please Hisoka! I really need you to please me! Fuck my naughty pussy and release all your hot cum in my naughty pussy!' with a begging voice and while you open wildly your legs and show me your unsatisfied pussy. Show me that you really want me to fuck you.

No way?!!! He really wants me to say this?!!! It's so embarassing for me.

-If you don't want to do this, it's fine for me. But I will let you like this and we will go back to see everyone.

I can't go back there like. I really need to be satisfied. I don't have any choice. I grab my legs and I open them wildly in front of Hisoka. I show him my pussy.

-Please Hisoka! I really need you to please me! Fuck my naughty pussy and release all your hot cum in my naughty pussy! I say with a begging voice.

-Ahhhh! What a great view! I will do what you wish darling!

He trust one more time his dick in my pussy and he fucks me harder and faster than earlier. 

-Ahhh....faster.....ahhhhh.....ahhhh....

-As you wish my dear!

He goes faster and he makes me cum. It didn't take long for him to cum as well in my pussy. I feel his hot cum filling my pussy and I take it all. He takes out his dick and puts it back in his pants.

-You need to put back your clothes princess. Come here. I will help you.

I let him putting back all the clothes he took off from me. Once he was done, he helps me to stand up and holds me in his arms 

-It seems I went to far with you. I'm sorry.

I look up and see that he is serious. I never thought that he would apologize to have been too far. It's a bit sweet from him.

-It's fine. We enjoy ourself. Just let me take a rest before we go back, if it's fine for you.

-Sure, he says.

He tighter his arms around me and kiss my forehead. It's a really sweet movement from him. He keeps me like this until I could move. When I was able to move again, I separate myself from him. I feel a little bit lonely without his arms. I take the book that I was searching and we go back to our table. While we were walking, Hisoka holds my hand in his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 18th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	19. Library part 2

When Hisoka and I almost arrive at our table, I let go Hisoka's hand. I look at the guys. Kurapika sits next to Illumi but they didn't exchange any words. Kurapika was reading his notes and Illumi looks at the window. They are in their own worlds. Kuroro was sitting in front of them and he was reading a book. I sit down next to Kuroro and put down the reference book. Hisoka sits down next to Illumi and begins to play with cards. Where did they find them? When the guys hear the noise, they all look at me.

 -You are back, says Kurapika with a smile. It must be difficult to find this book. You took a long time.

I try to not show any emotions on my face and smile.

-Yeah. It was well hidden in a dark place.

-Like always, he giggles.

-You're right. Is it fine for you if I read it before you? I ask.

-Sure. No problem. I will continue to read my notes and see what is missing.

-Thank you. You're really sweet.

I open the reference book and search the informations into the book. The book is really helpful because I find everything I was searching. Suddenly, I feel a hand touching my pussy over my panties and it enters in. I look up and see that Kuroro had come closer to me. He is still reading his book with a calm expression. I look around and see that the others guys were still concentrate on their activities. I place the book in front of me.

-Kuroro, I whisper like this nobody will notice what happens here. Stop it right now. Are you crazy to do that here.

-Why should I do this? You are near me and I want to touch you a bit.

I keep the book in front of me. I don't want the others to see my red face.

-You just had sex with Hisoka, right? he asks.

I look at him with big eyes.

-You can't denied. Look at this.

He lifts his hand and it was covered with Hisoka's cum. I blush harder. I didn't think to clean up myself. Kuroro puts back his hand over my panties and he inserts it one more time in my panties. He rubs his hand over my clitoris. I bit my lips and try to not make any noise.

-Did you enjoy yourself? he asks.

-Why do you need to know? 

-So you did. I'm kinda jealous.

Then, he puts three finger in my pussy. My back jolts from surprise. I keep my head down. I hear dirty noises coming from my pussy. I hope that the guys in front of me don't hear that. I look one more time at Kuroro and he has looking at me with a smile. He is enjoying himself. After a while, I cum hard.

Kuroro takes off his hand from my panties and cleans his hand. After this, he continue to read his book. I wait a moment before putting down the book. I close my legs trying to not let anything leaking out from my pussy. I finish to look at the book and give it to Kurapika.

-Here Kurapika. I finish to look at eveything in the book.

-Thank you. Hmmm! Why your face is red?

-Oh! It's nothing. It's just too hot here for me. Don't pay any attention.

-Oh okay.

He looks at the book. After a moment, he puts down the book and we compare our lessons notes.

-Oh! Do you think that it's important to know this? I ask.

-Yeah and it's in the reference book too.

-Ahh! You're right. I will write it down.

We continue like this for fifteen minutes. I didn't pay any attention to the three criminals. After the fifteen minutes, we had finish to look at our notes.

-There is still time before we go back home. I will go to search a book to read. Do you want to come with me Kurapika?

-No, it's fine. I didn't finish this book, I will read it now.

-Okay.

-Can I come with you? asks Illumi. I need to move a bit.

-Hmmm! Why not? Let's go.

Illumi stands up and he follows me. I walk around and I see a bookshelf near a big window. I go there and Illumi was still behind me. It's the first time, I come here. The place is brighter than the one we found, Kurapika and I. But it's further in the library. Well, who care. I think I will tell him when I go back to the table. I look around and I see nobody here except me and Illumi.

I go to the bookshelf and look at the titles of the books. One of the title catch my attention. I try to take it but it was too high for me. Suddenly, someone else's arm grabs it behind me. I turn my head and see that it was Illumi who takes me the book. He gave it to me.

-Thank you, I say. It's really nice from you.

-It's okay but I didn't do it by kindness.

-What do you mean?

-I want you to do something for me to thank me for my help.

What does he want? I know, sex. Why do I know what he wants in advance? Oh, yeah. That's the only think he has in mind right now. I sigh. I'm becoming crazy to answer my own questions.

-What do you want? I ask.

-Sex, he says with his calm face.

I knew it.

-And what happens if I say no?

He takes out his phone and taps something on it. Then, he shows me a picture. Oh gosh! It's a picture of me with cum covering all my body. We can see clearly my pussy and my ass with cum leaking out. I can't believe it that he has taken pictures of me like this.

-If you say no, I will put this picture on the internet. I have other pictures that I can use too.

He shows them to me. All the pictures show me naked with dicks, cum and me in all kind of position of sex.

-You aren't serious, are you?

-Do you want to try it?

-No, no. Don't do that.

-Are we going to have sex?

I sigh. I don't have any choice. I can't let him use these pictures.

-Yes, I finally say.

-Good. Follow me.

He grabs my hand and brings me in front of the big window.

-Strip, he says.

-You say what?!

-I say, take off all your clothes here.

-I did understand you. You don't hope I will do this in front of this window and it's too bright outside.

-Yes. You will do it or this picture will go on the internet.

He shows it to me one more time. I look outside the window. We can see clearly outside. I look down and I see a garden of the university. Some people are walking there or they rest on a bench. If they lift their head while we do it, they will see us. But I don't have any choice, I have to strip if I don't want Illumi to send the picture. I turn my back to the window. I take off my jacket, the top and the skirt.

-Hmmm. Stop, says Illumi.

-What's wrong now?

-Go closer to the window. Face the window and continue to strip.

He is still holding his phone in his hand. I go closer to the window. I take off the rest of my clothes and I'm all naked right now. I hide my breast and my pussy as much as possible. It's so embarassing.

-Nice picture. Hmmm. There is cum leaking out from your pussy. Oh, I see. You had sex with Hisoka. That's why you took so long to come back.

I didn't answer and I didn't move. Illumi closes the distances between us. He forces me to put my hands on the window. My breast rub over the window. The fact that somebody can see us disturb me. Illumi puts his hand on my breast and he fondles them. My body reacts immediately and my hips are shaking.

-Ahhhh.....ahhh.....ahhhh.......

-Since you already wet, I don't need to prepare you. It seems that you already want my dick in you.

I sense his dick entering really hard in my pussy. I'm looking outside since I have nowhere to look. I look down and see that nobody has lift his head. I hope they stay like this. My breast rub on the window and my pussy matches his movements. After a moment, he cums inside of me. I thought it was finish but no.

-Put your hand behind my neck.

I do what he says. Then, he suddenly takes my legs and he lifts them. This position is too embarassing. Illumi is showing to everyone my pussy. He comes closer to the window. He really wants someone to notice us or what?! He puts one more time his dick in my pussy. 

-Ahhhh.....ahhhh.....ahhhh.......ahhhhhhh.......

I'm embarassed but at the same time I'm beginning to be more and more excited. My breast go up and down. I turn my head and I kiss Illumi. He puts immediately his tongue in my mouth. I don't pay anymore attention outside. My head is empty. After a moment, we cum together.

I let go of Illumi's neck. He lets me slide down on the floor. I look at Illumi. He takes one more time his phone and he takes pictures again. I don't have any energy to get mad at him.

-You shouldn't tell to the others about this place. I want to keep it secret. Like this, it will be our sex spot at school.

-Why should I do this? 

-Because I have the pictures.

-Fine, if you want. I won't tell anything.

-Good. You seem pretty tired now. Come here.

I let him taking me in his arm. He puts me on the table. My back rests on the table. Illumi lifts one of my legs and he cleans my pussy. Since my pussy is still sensitive, I moan again. 

-Can you try to restrain your moans? asks Illumi. If you continue, I will fuck you again.

I put my hands on my mouth and restrain as much as possible my moans. After a while, Illumi finishes to clean me. I sit down on the table. Illumi strechts out his arms to me. I see my clothes in his hands. I take my clothes from his hands and I put them back.

Once I finish to put back my clothes, I try to stand up but it was not easy since my legs are still weak. Illumi catches me before I fall on the floor. He holds me in his arms.

-You still can't stand up. Come here.

He takes my legs and he lifts me in bridal style. I put my hands behind his neck.

-Illumi. I'm fine. Put me down.

-I will put you down when we're almost at our table. You can wait until them. Maybe you had too much sex since this morning. So don't move anymore.

I look at him. I think he is trying to be a little bit sweet with me. Maybe he doesn't know how to treat a woman correctly. I giggle a little bit. He looks at me curiously.

-Did I say something funny?

I shake my head. I think he is clumsy with women. It makes me look at him differently but I'm still mad about the pictures and the blackmailing. Well, I will talk about it with him tomorrow night. I don't want to ruin the moment. We arrive near our table. Illumi puts me down gently. I can walk now. I go to the table and sit down. Illumi goes back to his place. After a while, we decide to quit the library and go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 19th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	20. Secret

We hope on in the train. Kurapika and I sit together and the three others guys sit on the bench opposite to us. Well, I can keep an eye on them from where we are. I turn to look at Kurapika.

-Finally we are alone, says Kurapika.

-You're right.

-Is it fine for you if I come to your home to talk about 'this'?

-In the secret room?

-Yes. It's the safest place to talk, no?

I smile.

-Yeah. You can come tonight. It will help me.

We arrive at the train station. We hope down of the train. We arrive in front of my apartment and I was about to open the door.

-Wait, (y/n), says Kuroro. He isn't coming in with us?

-Yes, he is. I invite him. He needs to borrow a book in my study room.

-She is right.

I open the door and we enter. 

-You three, you can stay in the living room or you can go to take a bath. Kurapika and I will go in the study room.

-Can we come with you in your study room? asks Hisoka.

-No. This is my room. And if you try to enter in by force, I will send you to the small cell.

They immediately back off. Good! The small cell always works on them. Kurapika and I go in the study room and I lock the door. We go directly in the secret room and wait that it close correctly. I open a computer and sit down. Kurapika sits next to me.

-Here is the progress for the moment. We need more informations before we can make a move.

-And what about this?

-Still unclear for the moment. I wait Luca's confirmation. For the moment, we can act here and finish it.

-When are you going to act?

-I want to do it as fast as possible but the problem is the three guys that I need to babysit. I'm with them 24/7. It will be difficult for me to leave the house without them to notice and I can't leave them alone.

-What about now? You are leaving them alone now, no?

-Look here.

I open another computer and there are many differents videos opening. We can see Kuroro and Hisoka in the living room. I don't see Illumi. He must be in the bathroom. Hisoka is playing with cards again and Kuroro is reading.

-You put video surveillance in you house? 

-Yes and there is an alarm who switches on immediately when I leave the room. Like this if they try to leave the apartment, the door will immediately close and shuts down the house.

-I see. Are there video surveillance in your room? 

-Yes. There are everywhere except in the bathroom.

-And do they keep the videos from the past days? 

-Yes if I switch the record on but I don't need for the moment. So there is no videos for the moment.

-I see.

-Why are you asking this?

-For nothing.

-Okay. Well, let's go back to the business. I can't leave them without any surveillance so I can't make any move.

-I can do it, if you want.

-Are you crazy?! I won't let you do it! It's too dangerous.

-And it's not dangerous for you maybe?! Do you know how worried I am when you do this?! But I let you do this because you always tell me that you will come back safe.

I was surprise. I didn't see it like this.

-Sorry, I say. I didn't think about the consequences.

-It's fine. So what are you going to do? You can't do it and I can't too. 

I sigh.

-Fine. I will let you do it but promise me that you will not put yourself in danger.

He puts his forehead on mine.

-It's a promise. You can trust me.

-Good. So I will tell you all need to know. You have to follow the plan or you will be in danger if you don't do it. If you feel that something is wrong, give up and come back. Don't do anything unnecessary.

-Understand.

-Here is the documents that you need. Don't lose them and don't show them to anyone but me.

-Okay.

-When do you want act?

-I need to prepare myself, so in one week.

-Good. Here is the planning. One week will be perfect. If you need anything, come to me and I will give it to you.

-Okay.

-Good. Well, we have finish. Hide the documents in your bag.

-Yeah and (y/n).

-Yes.

-Thank you to believe in me.

I smile.

-I will always believe in you.

-Thanks.

He kiss me on the cheek and stands up. We go outside the secret room and the study room. When we were outside, I see the guys freshly out of the bath. Kurapika taps me on the shoulders.

-Can I stay for the diner tonight?

-Sure, it's fine for me. But you will need to wait a little bit before I can make the diner. I need to take my bath. 

-I can cook if you want. Well, if you let me use your kitchen.

-Of course you can. It was been so long since the last time I ate your food.

-You're right. Okay. You can go to take your bath and leave me the diner to me.

-You're the best. 

I go to my room and take a new pyjamas. I enter the bathroom. I take off all my clothes and clean myself. Then I relax in the bathroom. It's so great to feel the hot water on me.

After a while, I go out of the bath. I dry myself and put my new pyjamas. I go out of the bathroom. When I was out, I smell a great smell. The diner will be delicious tonight. When I look up, all the guys were looking at me.

-Is there something wrong?

-I never see this pyjamas, says Kurapika with a red face. Is it new?

-Hmmm! Yes. I bought it this weekend. There is a problem with it?

-No, not really.

He turns his head away. What's wrong with him? 

-What the blond boy wants to say, it's that your pyjama is extremely sexy, says Hisoka.

All the guys agree. I look down. My pyjamas is composed with a blue top that sticks my bottom body and a black mini-short. There is still the jacket I have to put on me. Oh I see! With only the top and the mini-short, it looks very sexy. 

-I see. Well, I have to put the jacket that goes with the pyjama.

-Wait?! What?! They scream at the same time.

-What's wrong now? I didn't put immediately the jacket because it's hot after the bath. Now, my body cools off. So it's normal.

I reach out for my jacket but Kuroro catches it before me. He takes it away from me.

-Kuroro, can you give me back the jacket?

-No.

Okaaay! What now?

-And why? 

-You look better without it. Why can't you stay like this?

-You prefer my look right now than a simple one?

All of them nod. I look at Kurapika.

-What do you think Kurapika? Do you agree with them or shoud I try to take back my jacket?

-You should keep your look like this, he says with a red face. It suits you better.

-Okay but still. Kuroro gives me back the jacket, I will put it in my room.

Kuroro gives me my jacket and I take it. I open my room and throw it on my bed. I go back in the living room and we eat the diner.

-Hmmm! It's totally delicious Kurapika. I missed your cooking.

-Ahahah! Glad you still like it.

-It's impressive that you can even cook, says Illumi. It's okay but not delicious.

That was not nice. It can happen that the food doesn't please you but you don't need to put it like this. Even if it's a joke.

-Illumi, you should keep your words for you if you don't have anything nice to say.

-What will happens if I continue?

-You better don't ask, I say with a cold smile.

-But Illumi is right. His food is not exceptional, says Hisoka.

-It's at least edible, says Kuroro.

I sigh. Why they always do the opposite that what I'm saying? 

-(Y/n), calm down. It's fine. The moment you like it, it's fine for me.

-Oh! The blond boy is trying to keep the face, says Hisoka.

Okay. It's too much. I take the knife next to me and throw it to Hisoka. I may have a dark expression on my face. Hisoka dodges it but the knife still touches a little bit his hair and cuts it. The knife stucks itself in the wall behind Hisoka. Kurapika takes me in his arms and hides my face.

-(Y/n). Calm down, calm down. It's alright. Eveything is fine.

He pats my head and after a moment, I relax in his arms and give back his hug. I close my eyes and try to make disappear my dark expression. Once I was sure it was fine, I separate myself from Kurapika.

-You are calm now?

-Yeah.

I stand up and take the dishes in my hands. I want to avoid the gaze of the three men. And I don't want them to ask questions for the moment.

-Kurapika, can you help me to wash the dishes please?

-Yes. Of course.

He stands up and follows me in the kitchen. At least, they can't hear us if we speak in a low voice. I begin to wash the dish.

-You scared me (y/n), finally speaks Kurapika.

-Sorry. I lose control.

-Yeah, I know and it's rare. But you know that you can't show this face to them. It's a part of our secret.

-I know, I know. I will be more careful.

-I hope so. And I hope they won't try to know too much about it.

-I don't think that they will let me alone about this moment.

-Hmmm, I don't think too. You will tell them a lie?

-Half true, half lie. Like this they will give up.

-I don't know what you have in mind but I believe you.

We finish to clean the dishes.

-Well, I will go back to my apartment. It's time for me to work on the documents.

He kiss me on the cheek.

-Okay. Good luck.

-Thanks. If there is any problems, call me immediately and I will come.

-Okay, okay. I will do this. And you, don't forget to rest. Don't work too hard.

-Okay. Good night.

-Good night.

I walk to the door Kurapika and see him off. Then I come back in the living room. The three guys were staring at me. I sigh.

-Okay. What do you want now?

-It's surprising that you could use a normal knife like a weapon, says Illumi.

Well, he goes directly in the subject.

-You had upset me. I only throw it because it was on my reach. I throw it randomly.

-With that kind of force? asks Hisoka. It had stuck completely in the wall.

-It's only chance. 

-Do you train yourself? asks Kuroro.

-Yes, I do some gym like any normal woman. But training to be able to do this, it's not my attention.

Like hell! I know how to throw a knife and use it correctly. And yes, I do train myself. Well, I won't tell this to them.

-So, it's really by chance? asks Kuroro.

-Yes, really. I didn't think I could touch Hisoka since he is way more experimented than me.

That's the sentence they want.

-Well, if it's just by chance then she was really lucky, says Illumi.

-How boring! I thought I found something very interessant here, says Hisoka.

Kuroro stares at me like he still have doubts but he quickly break the stare. They give up on the subject and we go to our rooms. Kuroro follows me in my room since it's his turn today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 20th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	21. Loneliless

Once we enter in the room, Kuroro pins me up on the wall next the door. He immediately kisses me and inserts his tongue in my mouth. He is way wilder than usually. I try to separate myself from him but he puts his leg between my legs. He pins up my arms on each side of my head. He doesn't let me to move. The only thing that is moving, it's my mouth. 

Each time our mouths separate, he changes the angle and kisses me again. He doesn't let me take back my breath. After a while, he lets me breath. I was panting and weak. What's wrong with him? Usually, he is gentler with me. He lifts me and takes me to the bed. Then, he throws me on the bed.

I try to sit down but his body comes over me. He was trapping me. He takes off my top and throws it on the floor. Then, he rips down my bra. I didn't had the time to understand what happening to me that he was playing with my breast.

After he was well entertained with my breast, he takes off my mini-short and my panties. He takes this time to take off his clothes as well. Why is he so in hurry to fuck me? While I was wondering this, his head slides down between my legs and he licks my pussy.

My back jolts from surprise and Kuroro puts his tongue in my pussy. He is better than Hisoka for this. I tried to talk but I was too occupied to moan. It didn't take me long to cum since my lower body had become sensitive now. Kuroro stands up and was about to put his dick in my pussy but I close my legs. Kuroro shows me an angry face.

-Kuroro, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?

-Nothing is wrong with me.

-Are you sure? I don't have the same opinion. You are acting like you are angry or jealous.

-I am angry and jealous.

I was surprise. He is jealous about what?

-Why are you jealous?

-Normally, it's my day today but you got fucked by Hisoka and Illumi in the library. Why did you let them to touch you? 

-How do you know that Illumi fucked me?

-I knew it because you took the same time to be with Hisoka when you were fucking. You don't need to explain to me.

-It's only for this that you are jealous?

-No. You are too friendly with the blond boy. 

He was sulking now. It's a bit cute.

-I am friendly with Kurapika because he is my childhood friend and my bestfriend. I know him way longer than you three. But I don't see the problem here.

-When I fucked you at the lunchtime, it was because I wanted you to only think about me for the rest of the day and that you become impatient to fuck me at night. But no, Hisoka and Illumi had to have sex with you to make you forget about me. And during the diner you protect the blond boy. You even throw a knife to Hisoka.

Waouh! It's the first time that he is saying what he has in mind. I didn't think that it would make him jealous. I sit down and he does the same.

-The rules that you forced me to accept are applied only for the night you know that? And for Kurapika one more time, it's because I don't like the way you speak to him. I only got angry for that.

-Maybe the rules are for the night but I want that I am the only one allowed to fuck you when it's my day. Can you at least try to do this?

-I can't promise you but I can try.

Kuroro looks at me with happy eyes. Then, he hugs me.

-It means very much to me.

-Kuroro, can I ask you a question?

He separates himself a little bit but he doesn't let me go.

-You can but you have to do something for me after.

There he goes again but I want to ask him this question.

-Fine, if you want.

-Good.

-Did you feel lonely today because my thought weren't only for you?

-That's right. I may be a dangerous criminal. I may be the boss of a thief gang but I do feel lonely all the time. Nobody treats me like I am someone normal. Even my partners are like this. They always treat like some kind of superior but it was not what I want. When I created the Spiders, it was only because I thought we are going to be egal even if we become thieves.

-And you feel left out ?

-That’s right. You are the only one who looks at me for myself and not a criminal or a boss. So when it’s my day, only look at me. Not Hisoka, not Illumi and not your bestfriend.

Oh ! I can’t say to him that I got used to see criminals in my life and that it doesn’t affect me anymore. Better shut up about this. But he does seem lost and lonely. Ahhhhh ! I don’t like this. His loneliless touches me.

-What about Illumi and Hisoka? Aren't they your friends?

-No, they are not. Hisoka sticks with me because he wants to fight me one day. Illumi only sees me as a client. For him, there is only money, assassination and his familly.

-I see. Thank you for telling me your feelings. I'm very touched.

-And what about you? You are living alone. Why don't you live with your parents?

That was one of the question that I wanted to avoid but since he is honest with me, I will say a little bit without talking about the most important things.

-My mother is dead when I was five years old. I don't remember much about her but I know that she was a kind mother. My father is often away for business. So I got used to live alone very young. And when I pass my college exams, I ask to my father if I could move in an apartment closer to the college. That's all.

-You don't feel lonely?

-No. Kurapika is always there for me. So I didn't had the time to be lonely.

I look at Kuroro and he is sulking again.

-You are sulking again. Is it because I say my bestfriend's name?

-That's right. I told you to only think about me.

I sigh. He is pretty difficult.

-So, what do you want me to do since I ask you a question.

Kuroro looks at me then thinks. Suddenly, he smiles.

-I want you to cilmb on me and move your pussy up and down by yourself.

-So, you are asking me to be the one to bring you pleasure?

-That's right. Like this, you will show me how determinate you are to please me and it's only for the first round. After, I will take back the lead.

I can't believe that he asks me to do something embarassing again. I look at Kuroro and see that he lays down on his back. His dick was already hard and rising like it was waiting me.

I sigh again. I promise him to do what he wants. I go closer to him and sit on his stomach. My legs are in each side of his body. Then, I lift my pussy until it was above his dick. I go down and the tip of his dick enters in my pussy. It's difficult for me to put everything in one go. His dick is really big.

I stop myself and breath. Don't think (y/n), just let his dick goes deeper in your pussy until you have everything in you. My pussy goes more down and then I take everything in one blow. My breast bounce themself from the sudden movement.

For a moment, I didn't immediately move because my pussy had to get used to the shape of Kuroro's dick. Then, I begin to move slowly. At the beginning, I move very slowly. I put my hands on Kuroro's stomach. Once I got used to move by myself, I move faster. My breast bounce up and down. They are matching my movements. My moans fill the room.

When I was at my limit, Kuroro puts his hands on my hips and he forces his dick to go deeper in my pussy. Then, he holds on my pussy to not move and he cums in my pussy. I couldn't escape and I accept all his hot cum. Some cum go out of my pussy.

After I cummed too, I was tired and lay down on Kuroro's body. I rest my head on his chest. His dick was still in my pussy but I didn't care for the moment. I try to take back my breath. Kuroro pats me on the head.

-You did a great job. And it was a great view for me. I was able to see you fucking me with a sexy look.

-Oh shut up Kuroro. Don't talk about this anymore. You better not say it to the others or they will force me to do the same thing.

-Okay. It's fine for me. Well, now I take back the lead.

His hands come back on my hips. Then, he moves again his dick in my pussy. Is he serious?!! We are still doing it in this position. But I couldn't complain since I was moaning. I was still resting on his chest. I lift my head and Kuroro kisses me. It was French kisses. After a while, we come again together. Kuroro makes me lay down on the bed.

-(Y/n). I know it's not the moment to talk about this but is it fine for you that we don't use condoms?

It's only know that he notices that. I look at him.

-It's fine. I am taking the pills. You don't have to worry about this. I don't want to be pregnant at my age.

-Okay. So you are fine that I fill you with my cum?

Before I could answer his question, he lifts one of my legs and he inserts his dick again. Then, he moves harder. All the night, he fucks me like an animal. It was completely different than usual but I didn't dislike it. The only problem is that he was too rough. I hope I can walk tomorrow morning.

After many sex sessions, Kuroro lays down next to me and he hugs me. This time, I didn't faint from exhaustion. I lift my head and look at him. He was looking at me with gentle eyes.

-Thank you to let me express my feelings, he says.

-It's normal. Don't mention it.

Then, he gave me a gentle kiss before he closes his eyes. He falls asleep. I close my eyes too. I am really exhausted but I feel comfortable in Kuroro's arm. I hug him closer to me and I fall asleep almost immediately. It was a rich day for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 21rst chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	22. Jealous

The next day, I wake up before Kuroro. I was still laying in his arms. I look at his face. He seems younger when he sleeps. I brush some hair on his face to have a better look. He sleeps like he doesn't care of anything in the world.

I decide to get out of the bed. When I take off Kuroro's arm from my body, he squeezes me tighter to him. I try one more time to get out but it was impossible. I forget sometime that he may be stonger than me.

-Why are you trying to get away from me? a raspy voice asks.

I look at Kuroro and see that he had opened his eyes. He was looking at me.

-I'm not trying to get away from you but I need to take a shower before I make the breakfast.

-Can I come with you? he asks.

I lightly hit his head.

-No way. You will try to fuck me if you come in the bathroom with me. 

-What's wrong with that? It will be fun.

-I refuse. Go back to sleep if you want.

-I'm not sleepy anymore. I will read a book while I wait you getting out of the bathroom.

-Okay. I will tell you once I have finish.

I take off Kuroro's arms and this time he doesn't resist. I put a robe on me and take my clothes for the day. I get out of my room and go directly in the bathroom. Once I was in, I look at my reflection. There are more kiss marks on me. I sigh. 

When I had clean myself in the bath, I put a black and red dress with a black jacket. I tie my hair and get out of the bathroom. I open the door of my room. Kuroro was still laying naked in my bed. 

-Kuroro, you can use the bath now.

-Okay.

He gets up and takes his clothes. Before he leaves for the bathroom, he kisses me on the mouth. Ahhh! I'm getting too used to this. I go to the kitchen and prepare the breakfast.

After a while, I hear a door opening. I look behind me and I see Kuroro coming where I am. I get back my concentration in the kitchen. Suddenly, I feel Kuroro's arm around my hips. He was hugging me from behind.

-Kuroro, don't surprise me like this.

-Sorry. It was too tempting.

-I don't care. Get away from me. I can't cook if you stick to me like this.

-But I like to have you in my arms.

-Don't act like a baby. Come on. I can't move right now.

-Okay but can I stay behind you?

-If you want. The moment you don't disturb me.

Then, everytime I move, Kuroro follows me right behind. I couldn't help but smile. It was like a little boy who doesn't want to get away from his mother. It's so cute.

-Since when you are this close? a voice asks. 

I turn around and see Hisoka who has looking at us with an annoyed face. Hmmm! It's really rare to see him with such a serious face.

-You don't need to know Hisoka, says Kuroro.

-If I ask, it's because I want an answer.

They are glaring at each other. Here we go again. 

-Hisoka, where is Illumi? I ask.

-In the bathroom, he answers without breaking the death stare with Kuroro. He is taking his time like always.

-I see.

Illumi likes to take care of himself. At the beginning, I was wondering why did he take so long in the bath and then I understood that when Kuroro and Hisoka explained this to me. The ringdoor rings.

-Oh! You two! Stop your glaring fight and go open the door. I'm occupied here.

It must be Kurapika.

-Why are you here? 

It was Kuroro's voice. I knew it.

-Kuroro! If it's Kurapika, let him get in.

-I don't want!

-You are not the one who decide here!

-I'm not happy. 

-I know, I know.

-Hi (y/n), says Kurapika behind me.

-Hi!

He kisses me on the cheek.

-Your clothes look nice on you.

-Thank you. I can say the same to you.

He makes a big smile.

-Thanks.

-I was wondering something, says Illumi who had got out from the bathroom. Why is he always kissing you on the cheek when he sees you?

-It's sort of greeting between us. We're doing this since childhood, right Kurapika?

-Yes. That's right.

We smile at each other.

-Kurapika, do you want to eat breakfast with us? I ask.

-Yeah, sure.

-Don't you have something else to do? asks Kuroro.

-No, nothing.

-Just for your information, Kurapika is used to eat with me since we moved here. You should get used to his presence now.

-You are saying that we will spend time with him too? asks Illumi.

-That's right. So, stop fighting.

-You are asking too much to them (y/n). I don't think they know how to control themself.

-Are you searching for a fight? says Hisoka.

The tone of his voice is different than usual. I look at Hisoka and see that he was making an excited face. Shit! I forgot that he likes to fight. I should try to change the subject.

-Kurapika, can you help me with putting the table, please?

-Of course.

-Thank you. 

-It's unfair, says Hisoka. You didn't let me to provoke him until he really wants to fight me.

-Hisoka. Forget about fighting someone until one of you die. You are not allowed for that.

-You are not funny (y/n), says Hisoka while sulking.

-Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

I look at Kurapika. He takes the plates and prepares the tables. During this time, I had the three guys watching me behind. I can feel their stares.

-What's wrong now? I ask.

-You pay too much attention to him when he is here, says Kuroro.

Oh no! Not again with this.

-Kuroro, we already talked about this. Drop out the childish act. 

-He is right, says Illumi. Pay more attention to us. 

-You're unfair if you give him more love to him, continues Hisoka.

I nearly drop the frying pan in my hand. What love?!!!

-Don't assume everything, you stupid guys. If I am in love with him, I wouldn't allow you to touch me. Understood?

Suddenly, it went silence behind me. I turn around and see that they have a shocked face. Kurapika was still preparing the table far away from us, so he didn't hear what I had just said.

-You are not in love with him? asks Hisoka.

-No. I already told you that he is my bestfriend. Nothing more, nothing less. So, stop being jealous.

It's silencer again. They still have a shocked face. Kurapika comes back in the kitchen and looks at them.

-Why are they freezed like this?

-Don't try to understand. Even I, I don't understand. Oh! By the way, I prepare your lunch too.

-Great! You are the best cook that I know. I'm sure one day you will be a great mother.

A dark shadow covers my face. Kurapika sees it and understands immediately the mistake he has made.

-Sorry. I didn't think before I speak. I will not say it again. I will promise you.

-I know. It's not your fault.

-Please! Don't make this face.

He hugs me and I give back his hug.

-What's wrong? asks Kuroro.

-I just told her that she may be a good mother in the future.

-Oh, says Kuroro. You say something that you shouldn't since her mother is dead when she was young.

Kurapika tenses up a liitle bit but except of me, nobody notices that. He looks at me and I shake the head to make him understand that I didn't say everything. And that I only say that my mother was dead. He nods his head.

With Kurapika, I don't need to speak to him if I want him to know what I'm thinking. He can understand with only my facial expression and my eyes. And it's the same for me. He lets me go. The three guys were staring at us but it seems that they don't understand what's happening here.

-What did happen just now? asks Hisoka. You went silence suddenly.

-You don't need to know Hisoka.

And I whisper.

-You better not know what's happening here.

Only Kurapika hears me because he was just next to me. He gave me a sad face. I pat his head to rassure him. 

-Stop making this face, please? You know that it doesn't affect anymore.

-You may say this but when it's going to stop?

-Not now Kurapika, not now.

-But....

I glare at Kurapika and speak in a cold voice.

-Kurapika. Don't speak anymore. You may say too much if you continue. And the dishes are getting cold. I don't want to eat cold food.

Kurapika backs off.

-Okay. I will stop here.

-Good. Can you bring this to the table?

-Of course but before I want to know something.

-Yes what?

-Are you angry at me right now?

-No. I just wanted you stop talking about 'this'.

-Good. I don't like when you angry at me.

-You don't have to worry about that. I'm not angry.

Kurapika smiles and takes the dishes from my hands. He goes to the table. The three guys were watching to our interaction without understand what's happening right now.

-(Y/n ), can you explain to us what happened here? asks Hisoka.

-Nothing much. Let's go to eat before it gets cold.

-Are you fighting? asks Kuroro with hope.

-Not at all. We just disagree about the amount of sugar we must put in a coffee, I say.

I know, it's not the true but it's not their problems what happens to us. I push the guys to the table and we eat our breakfast. After we finish to eat, Kurapika and I wash the dishes. Once it was finish, we prepare ourself to go to college. We take our stuffs and go all together to the university by train.

In the train, Kurapika protects me with his body. He didn't let any of the three guys to touch me in the train. I don't remember telling him about the sex session in the train yesterday and he can't suspect it. Oh! I'm reading too much about this. He is just worried for me.

I look at the guys who are separate from me since Kurapika is between us. They are showing unhappy faces. I knew it. They don't like the fact that Kurapika is here to shell me and it prevents them to touch me. They wants to fuck me one more time in the train.

-Eh! Blond boy! says Hisoka. Why are you getting so close to (y/n)?

-If I'm not here, you will try to do something to her.

-It doesn't concern you what happens between us, says Illumi.

-Yes, it does. Stay where you are for the moment. 

-You are annoying, says Kuroro. 

-Yeah and you three, you are wild animals who only think about having sex with (y/n).

-What's wrong to want to have some fun? says Hisoka.

-You are so vulgar.

At least, I have a little break now. The course in the train was peaceful except the little argument between Kurapika and the three guys. We arrive at the university and go to the morning classes. Nothing happened during this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 22nd chapter.  
> I hope you liked.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	23. Cake

Lunch time arrives really fast. We decide to eat inside of an empty room. I take out five lunchboxes and give them to everyone. When we were about to eat, we hear voice in the corridor. 

-Did you know that recently many young women dissappear in the area?

-No? Really?

-Yes. Most of them come from the college. When the police find the missing girl, they found them raped and dead.

-Why the college don't do anything?

-I don't know but for the moment we should be careful to not be alone in the area.

-You are right

The voices faded away. Kurapika and I open our lunchboxes and eat like we didn't hear anything. The three guys look at me.

-You are not worried (y/n)? asks Kuroro.

-Why should I?

-Did you not hear what they say just now?

-I hear correctly like you.

-You can be the next victim, says Illumi.

-I don't think it will happen.

-How can you be so sure? asks Hisoka.

-Even if the kidnapper tries to attack her, she would ....

I take a cherry tomato from my lunchbox and put it by force in Kurapika's mouth. I look at him with eyes saying "Shut up. Do you want to expose our secret." He eats it and shakes his head. Good! He understands.

-What were you going to say blond boy? asks Hisoka.

-Nothing important.

-But you were about to say that she could do something, says Illumi.

-What Kurapika wants to say, it's that it's impossible that I'm attacked since you are stuck with me. The kidnapper attacks only girls who are alone. It's impossible for my case since I have you with me.

-Ahh! Right! says Hisoka. That's why you aren't worried.

-That's right.

Well, even if I was alone, I can protect myself. I look carefully at my bag. We finish to eat and Kurapika takes something out from his bag.

-Since you made the lunch today, says Kurapika. I made some sweets.

I look at Kurapika with a happy face and hug him tightly in my arms.

-Wahhh! You are the best!

I love sweets. That's why I'm so happy. Kurapika opens the box and I see strawberry cakes. There are five pieces of cake. My favourite cake!

-It looks well done, says Kuroro.

-You can baked sweets? asks Hisoka.

-Yes. I learned it with (y/n) when we were children.

-But you way better than me for this.

-Ahahah. You are embarassing me.

-Are you sure it's good? asks Illumi.

-Yes, I am, I say. You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to eat it.

-No. I want to taste it.

Each of us take a piece and take a bit in our mouths. The three guys stop moving.

-So? What do you think? I ask.

-It's delicious, says Kuroro. It's not too sweet and it's light.

-It's more delicious than a sweet made from a pro.

Illumi nods his head. I smile.

-You see. You can be nice when you try.

We continue to eat. Suddenly, some whipped cream and strawberry fall into my low-cut and slide between my breast.

-Oh no! Kurapika, do you have paper napkin with you?

-No, sorry.

-Ahhh! What can I do? The whipped cream will melt if I let it too long on my body.

-Wait. I have an idea. 

Kurapika comes closer to me and slides down my low-cut until my breast are out. I try to back away but Kurapika traps me between his arms.

-Wait! What are you doing Kurapika?

-Don't move or it will slide down further on your body. I will clean the mess for you.

-Wait! Young boy! says Hisoka. Why would you be the one who cleans the mess?

-I was the one who made the cake. So, it's my responsability to take off the cake on her body.

-Do you think we will let you do this, says Kuroro.

-We can do it too, continues Illumi. 

-Why should I let you do this?

-Do you want to fight us? asks Hisoka with a smile.

-Would you just stop this stupid argument! I feel the whipped cream sliding more down on my body. Kurapika, since I'm already in this position, can you wipe off the mess or not?

-Let me do this.

Kurapika's mouth comes between my breast and he begin to lick the whipped cream. At first, he cleans off the cream on the visible area and then he goes deep between my breast. I let escape a moan. Kurapika lifts his head and he was red.

-Hmmm! (Y/n), did you moan just now?

-Yes, sorry.

Kurapika shakes his head.

-No, it's fine but your voice was sensual. So....hmmmm.....no forget it.

I look curiously at Kurapika. What did he want to tell me? I didn't had the time to ask this question, that his head was back between my breast. 

I put my hands on my mouth since I don't want to make Kurapika uncomfortable but it's so hard to restrain my voice. He says that my voice is sensual but the way he licks me is more sensual. I'm lightly excited now. Where did he learns to do this?

I turn my head to look at the guys. They are starring at us. I blush. It's an embarassing moment and I have a public. It was like I'm giving a show to them.

-Well, the blond boy knows how to use his tongue on her body, says Hisoka.

-Look at the red face of (y/n), says Illumi. She is liking the situation.

I glare at Illumi but it doesn't affect him.

-Eh! Blond boy! Do you like the taste of the whipped cream? asks Kuroro.

I look down one more time on Kurapika. He has a strawberry between his teeth. He lifts his head again and eats the strawberry. Then, he makes a devil smile. I never saw this expression on his face.

-It's really delicious. You are so unlucky that you can't have a taste of it. The taste is really sweet.

He goes back on the whipped cream and his tongue slides down further on my body. Once he finishes to clean off eveything, he separates himself from me. I lay down on the floor. I was out of breath and I try to take it back. I close my eyes.

-Are you okay? asks Kurapika.

-No! Where did your learn to be so sensual with your tongue?! You're sneaky.

-Ahahaha. Sorry but it was my first time to do this. So I don't know how to answer you.

-You gave me the answer. Stupid!

It was his first time. It's strange. I feel relieved.

-(Y/n), you should put back your clothes correctly, says Kurapika. There are three wolves who are ready to attack you.

I open my eyes and look back Kurapika. Then, I see the three guys a bit behind him. I look at each of them and see that there are bump between their legs. Oh great! They are excited now. Did the sight make them hard? I think.

-You are right. It's not the moment to be attacked now.

I sit up and pull up my dress. Even I, I'm excited but it's better to not show it. That will give them a good reason to fuck me right now. I look at Kurapika and see that he has a bit of cream near his mouth.

-Kurapika. There is still cream near your mouth on the left.

-Oh! Really!

He takes off the cream with a sexy move and then he licks off from his finger. Since when he is so sexy?

-Is it away?

-Yes. Thank you for your help.

-It's fine. I enjoy the moment but I learn something from this.

-Hmm! What?

-I should use butter cream and not whipped cream. It won't melt that fast.

I laugh. Even in this kind of moment, he thinks about the cake. I smile.

-Yeah. I think so too.

 -Can you stop being lovey-dovey with each other, says Hisoka.

Suddenly, I feel someone pulling me away from Kurapika. I hit his chest. I look up and see Kuroro's face.

-Since you have finish, you don't need to be this close to her, he says.

Kurapika glares at him.

-I do whatever I want. You aren't the one who can give me orders.

-You better try to listen to what I say if you don't want me to hit you.

-Do you think you are able to do this?

I sigh. Everytime one of them is too close to me, this is the result. I separate myself from Kuroro and place myself between them. Then, I hit them at the same time. They were so surprise that they fall on their ass.

-Are you calm now? I ask calmly. If it isn't the case, I can do it one more time.

-No. It's fine, says Kurapika. You don't need to force yourself for that.

-I'm fine too. I didn't think that you could use surprise attack.

-It wasn't a surprise. You were too into your argument that you didn't pay any attention to me. It was too easy to do this. Are you calm now? Yes or no?

-Yes, they say at the same time.

I look at Hisoka and Illumi who are sitting on tables watching the show.

-If you aren't too tired, you can help us to tidy up the room. We need to leave soon and I don't want to be late.

-Yes, they say lazy.

We tidy up the room together and then we get out. I was walking in the back with Kurapika, a bit distanced with the three criminals. 

-You hear like me about the kidnapper?

-You know what I think about this?

-Unfortunately, yes. What are you going to do?

-Well, I don't think he is related to 'this' but it's problematic that people dissapear like this.

-You are right. You are going to do something with him?

I make a mysterious smile.

-You know me Kurapika. You should know the answer already.

-I know. I just wanted to be sure. When?

-This afternoon. Can you stay with them when you are in the library?

-Yes. Of course but what are you going to say to them?

-Easy. I will say that I need to discuss something with a teacher and that you can go ahead. Like this, I can take my time.

-Wait! You are going to be the bait?

-Of course. I can't let a new girl to be attacked and if you all stay with me, he will never do anything and I can't catch him.

-Okay but please, be careful. Do you have 'it' with you in case you are in danger?

-In my bag. I don't think I will need it. You know that I can do this bare hands.

Kurapika laughs nervously.

-Yeah. Poor man! I don't want to be him in his place. 

-Me too. However, I have to do this.

-Hmm! Why?

-Since I can't do anything about 'this' since I'm stuck in the three guys, I need to release my stress at least.

-You are going to play with him a lot?

-Maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows? I say with a mysterious voice.

-At least, try to not leave anything behind you.

-Since when I'm carefree?

-Since never but we don't know what can happen.

-You are not wrong. I will be carefull.

-Good.

-Oh! You two! say Hisoka. Hurry up or we will leave you behind.

-Coming.

We walk faster and we arrive in the classroom. The afternoon lessons pass very fast and it's already the end of the day. Good! It's time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 23rd chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	24. The kidnapper

We get out of the classroom and I stop walking. They stop walking too and the three guys look at me with curiosity. Kurapika knows already what I'm going to say.

-What's wrong (y/n)? asks Kuroro. Is there a problem?

-No, not really. I need to go to the teacher room. I have to ask some questions to one of my teachers. You can go ahead to the library. I will join you once I have finish.

-Can we come with you? asks Illumi.

-Oh, no! I don't need you to be behind me when I ask the questions. Go to the library. 

I turn myself to Kurapika.

-Kurapika. Can you go with them and keep an eye on them?

-Yes. Don't worry. I won't let them wander by themself. You can trust me.

-Thank you very much. You are a life savor.

-You are exaggerating. Okay. We will go now.

-Okay. I will go in this direction.

We separate and I walk in the opposite direction of the library. I take a few step and then I stop walking. I turn my back and see that they have already turn on the right in the direction of the library.

I change my direction and take the same direction than the guys. The only difference, it's that I turn on the left in the direction of outside. Once I was outside the building, I look behind my back to be sure that they didn't come back on their feet and follow me. Everything seems fine. I put black glooves on my hands.

I walk out of the college area and get further away from the school. After a moment, I hear footsteps behind me. The sound is very light and far but I can still hear it. I take out a mirror out of my bag and pretend to look at myself.

I look at the person's reflection in the mirror. It's a tall man with black clothes. His hood covers his eyes and makes it difficult to see his face. His hands are in his pocket and he was following me with a strange smile. He doesn't seem dangerous, at least for me.

I put back my mirror in my bag and continue to walk. I hoped that he would look more dangerous or less like the typical rapist. I sigh. Well, if he can entertain me, I don't really care about his physical appearance.

I go in a park and walk in the less frequently part of the park. The place was cold and a bit dark, even if today it's a bright day. I still hear the man following me behind. The trees are so close to each other that it makes look like we are in a thick forest. But it's easy to hide behind one of them if you want to escape from someone.

I walk faster and the footsteps try to follow me in tbe same pace. He is too easy to be spotted. I turn on the left and walk faster. Then, I stop near a tree and wait. The tree was well hidding me. I move a little bit and look one more time at the man.

He is panicking because he doesn't see me anymore. However, he is still following the path of the park. When he passes in from of me and walks a little bit further, I get out of my hidding place and I press on the tree with my arms crossed in front of me.

-Are you searching someone? I ask.

The man jumps a little on the place but takes back immediately his calm. Then, he turns around and looks at me. At least, it was it seems for me. He looks up and down at my body and then grins.

-Well, he says with a low voice, I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?

-Are you sure you are lost?

-Yes. Why would I be here if I am not?

-Nobody comes in the deepest area of this park. It's well know for the murders, suicides, rapes and violence. I don't think you don't know this.

-Oh, it was this park. I'm a bit confused because I'm a little bit tired. But why are you here? Are you lost too?

-No, I'm not.

-Why would be here if you are not lost and that you know about the rumor here?

-I wanted to find a peaceful place to be alone.

-It's sure it's the best place for this. Since you are here, can you help me to get out from here?

-No.

-Why not?

-I don't help liar men.

-I am not lying to you. I am really lost.

-So, can you explain to me why are you following me since I walk away from the college?

-I don't understand what you are saying?

-Don't play the fool with me. I see you following me with my mirror.

The man laughs.

-I can see that you are not completely stupid but if you knew that I was following you, you should have gone to a police station or in a public place. You are a fool girl.

I roll my eyes. Yeah, right! Everything is acting in my way.

-Hmmm! It's strange that your face didn't change expression. Usually, the girls would have scream to be notified. Not like it will work here since nobody comes near here.

-Why should I be scared?

-Because you are in a dangerous situation. You are really fool. The only good thing about you, it's your sexy body.

He comes closer to me but I don't move from my place.

-I have a question.

-You can ask but the answer won't be necessary to you since you will die today.

-Before I ask the question, take off your hood.

-If you want.

He takes off the hood. He is a bit handsome but not like the guys surrounding me. But he is not strong. I can see it. Ahhh! I hope it will be not boring.

-Satisfied?

-Yes. So, are you the one who rapes and kills the recent missing women?

-That's right. 

-At least, you are honest.

-I don't need to hide it since you will die soon.

-Why are you doing this?

-Because it's amazing to see the frighten face of the women who can't escape the situation. They scream in hope to be hear. They try to fight back but they can't since they are too weak. And of course, the pleasure to fuck these women and take away their lifes.

-Only for this?

-Yes. Poor girl! You know everything and you will suffer now.

-Who says that I will suffer now?

-You still don't understand after you hear my explanation. You will die in the same way than the other women.

-I don't think it will happen.

-You are acting like a strong woman but in a few minutes, you will beg me to save your life. But it's okay, I like to crush the confidence of strong women. It brings more joy in the sex act.

-You know, I don't try to act like a strong woman. But you are the one who doesn't understand.

He looks at me curiously.

-What I don't understand?

-If I come here, it's in part because I wanted to be alone. But if I wanted to alone, it's only because I don't want to be disturbed. 

-Disturbed about what? Oh, I see. You always dream to be raped. Well, I can make this true.

-No, thank you. I'm already fucked by three men who seem better in bed than you.

The men's face becomes red.

-Are you saying that I'm bad in bed?

-Yes.

-I will make you regret about what you say, he says with an angry face.

He comes closer and was about to touch me but I dodge his hand and walk a bit further away.

-Ahahaha! You were lucky on this. The next time, I won't let you escape like this.

He tries again to catch me but everytime I dodge his hands. He is too slow for me and I make a bored face.

-Yeah, yeah. Try to make the cool girl. It won't last.

-And you lost your control on your emotions.

-Just shut up! I will make sure that you can't speak after I catch you.

-You have to catch me first.

He tries again and again but it still doesn't work. After a while, once he was a bit tired about the little game, I stop and look at him.

-Well, it seems you have finish already. It's my time to play.

A dark aura surrounds me and a devil smile comes across my face. Finally, it's time. The man seems shocked and scared. Ahhh! It's still not what I want. I walk closer to him and this time, he is the one who backs off.

-Don't come closer! Don't!

-Where is your fighting spirit? Did you already lost it?

-Stop! Stay away!

My smile becomes bigger. I disappear from his sight and appear behind him. He didn't had the time to see what happens that I hit him directly on the neck. I hear a cracking noise. Oooops! I have already break it.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

He screams from suffer and rolls on the floor.

-Come on! I hoped you will be stonger than this. What a pity! It was only empty words.

I kick him in the stomach and he flies away on a tree. His back touches strongly the tree and makes him suffer again. It seems that it's broke too.

-Aaaaahhhhhh! Nooooooo! I suffer!!!!!!!

-You are so noisy. I wanted more entertainement but you are such a weak man. At least, you understand now the pain that the women felt when you make them suffer.

-Please! Spare me! Please!

-You are so pathetic. Who says that I will beg him to spare me? You, no? And look at you now? Such a fool man. Maybe in your next life, you will learn to not judge a book by his cover.

I take his leg in my hands and break his leg. I do the same with the other. Then, I break his arms and kick repeatedly in his stomach. His screams are louder and louder. What a pleasant sound! Finally, I hit his face until I can't hear anything. He doesn't move anymore.

Ahhhh! I feel great now. I really need this to relieve me from the recent stress. I crush down and look for something. I take something out. It was an album with pictures of all the victims before and after they were attacked. Bingo! I found it!

I drag the man by his feet until I reach the entrance of the dark place of the park. Then, I leave him somewhere where many people can see him with the album on his chest. I left the park and throw away my glooves in a trashbin very far away from the park. They won't find them here. I'm satified now. Finally, I didn't need to use 'it'. Well, it would be a waste if I used it on him. Something that special can't be used on a low life like him. I go back at the college and go to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the 24th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	25. Sadness

It was been some time since the last time I could fight. Well, it was not really a fight today since the man couldn't fight back. I sigh. I really did hope that he would be stronger. Now, I'm thinking, I'm not that different with the three criminals. The difference is that I am not wanted by the police.

Maybe that's why I'm not particulary disturbed by their presence. No, it's not like that. I'm like this only because I grown up like this. I can't change past nor my present. I look down on my hand and then clench it. I used too much force earlier. I should have used only 10% and not 15% of my force.

I arrive in front of the college and enter. I go directly to the library. Once I was in, I search for the guys. I look around and then I hear a loud noise. I run and arrive at our hidden place. Kuroro was holding Kurapika by his collar and was about to hit him.

I run and catch his hand before it touches Kurapika's face. I don't know what happens here but it's not good. I look at Hisoka and Illumi and they seemed ready to help Kuroro. I look at Kurapika and see that he was still calm.

-Okay! Can you explain to me what happened here?

-Nothing that important, says Kurapika with his calm face.

-Are you fucking kidding me?!!! yells Kuroro. 

-Calm down immediately Kuroro and release him.

-But.....

-Release him right now, I say with a cold voice

-Fine.

He lets go of Kurapika's collar.

-All you four, sit down in front of me. You are going to explain everything to me.

They sit down in front of me. 

-I only left you for one moment and you can't behave correctly. Are you stupid or what?

-(Y/n), you didn't hear what the blond boy said, says Kuroro.

-Kurapika, what did you tell to him?

-I just told him the truth about his gang.

-The Phantom Troup?

-That's right. I said that they are all dead by now.

-Watch you mouth Kurapika! screams Kuroro.

-Kuroro, sit down again.

-You hear his nonsense like me! Why are you protecting him?!

I sigh. Why did he had to say it now? He should have keep it secret. Well, it's too late now.

-I'm not protecting him. 

I look directly at Kuroro.

-What he says it's true. Your comrades were killed one week after you arrestation.

-You are lying!

Ahhh! He doesn't want to believe it. I can understand that. 

-I'm not. It was written on the big file that Luca gave me some days ago.

-Then, how comes he knows about this?

-He saw the file in my study and thought that it was the report for one of our classes. He only saw it by chance. He asks me if he could keep a copy of the file. So, I made him one and he always keeps it with him in case something like this happen.

I look at Kurapika and he nods his head. He takes out a copy of the big file. The truth is that he has the copy and the original. The original is hidden in a secret drawer in his house and the copy is keepen with us. Like this, there are not problem. I gave them to him yesterday when he came in the secret room with the others files.

-Kurapika. Open the file on the page that could interest him.

He does what I say. He turns many pages before he arrives on the pictures. He disperses all the pictures on the tables and shows them to Kuroro. The pictures show people who were killed with knifes and gun shoots.

-Here is the proof you wanted, I say calmly. Do you recognize them?

Kuroro takes one by one the pictures and looks carefully at them. Then, he puts on the table. He was making a sad face.

-I recognize them. It's all the members of my gang.

I feel a little bit sad for him. I know that they were important to him.

-You can put back the pictures in the file, I say to Kurapika.

-Yes.

-(Y/n), do you have something to tell me? asks Illumi.

-No. Your familly is fine and stills running their business. Don't worry about them.

-I have nothing to ask since I'm not interested, says Hisoka. They can be death, I don't care.

-Fine.

Kuroro stands up from his seat.

-Where are you going? I ask.

-I need some time alone, please.

-I can't let you do this. I have to stay with you. Sorry Kurapika, can you still stay with Hisoka and Illumi?

-Don't worry. I'm getting used to this.

-Thank you. I will make your favourite foods tonight to thank you.

-Thanks. It's sweet from you.

Kuroro and I separate from the group. I look at him and I see that he was looking down. I sigh. I don't have any choice. I take Kuroro's hand in mine and bring him somewhere.

-Wait! Where are we going? he asks.

-You will see.

We arrive to the spot I wanted to show him. It was another one from the one we find Illumi and I yesterday. The window is big and the light that coming through is really soft and soothing. It was a warm place that can make disappear your sadness.

-Here we are, I say. It's the best place for you right now.

-The place is really comforting. Thank you to bring me here.

He gives me a sad smile and hugs me. I let him do this and I give back his hug. I pat his back for soothing him. He relaxes in my arms.

-They were important to me, he whispers. Why did they had to die? I'm all alone now. I have nothing left.

-I don't know if you have nothing left but you can always find a new reason to live. You can always find new people in your life but they don't have to replace your dead comrades. Life doesn't stop here.

-Do you think it's even possible?

-I don't know. It's up to you now. Nothing will bring back your friends.

-You are right. 

-There, there. You will be fine.

-Can I stay like this a little bit longer?

-Of course but is it fine for you if we sit down? Even on the floor, I don't care but I can't stay stand up anymore.

-Yes.

We slide down on the floor and we stay in the same position.

-Do you know who did that? he asks suddenly with a quiet voice.

-No. There isn't any informations about that.

-I see. I can't even track down these people. 

I pat him again on his back. The truth is that I know about the killers but I can't say anything. If I say anything about them, I will be forced to tell them about 'this'. They don't need to be involved with 'this' or the killers. It's not that I'm scared for them since they are strong but there will be more troubles if they know. And I don't want that.

After a while, Kuroro begins to lose his grip around my back. I separate myself from him. I take his face between my hands and look at him. His eyes were a bit swollen. Oh! I didn't notice that he cried on my shoulder. I'm a bit sad for him. I should light up the atmosphere.

-Ahahahh! You should look at your face in a mirror. You look terrible.

-Are you making fun at me? he asks.

-Sorry. I can't stop myself but your face is too funny.

-Eh! Don't laugh at me.

-Too late.

-You come here. I will make you regret laughing at me.

-If you catch me before.

I stand up and run away from him. He runs behind me and try to catch me. After a moment, he catches my arm and traps me in his arms. I look up and see that he was smilling again.

-How do you feel now? I ask.

-Still sad but I feel better. 

-Good. Shall we go back to the table?

-No. Before we go back, I have a question.

-Go ahead.

-When you say that I should move forward and look for a new goal, can I include anything I want?

-Yes. That's the idea.

-And if I can't make it mine, what can I do?

-You can give up and find something else again or you can fight until you get what you want. You are the one who decide.

-I see.

We go back to the table and sit down.

-(Y/n), what did you tell him to calm down? asks Hisoka. He looks better.

-Nothing much. You don't need to know, right Kuroro?

He nods his head and smiles at me.

-By the way, what did you take so long to speak with a teacher? asks Illumi. If you had made shorter your conversation, maybe everything here wouldn't have happened.

-Some important questions for the next exams. It took sometimes for the teacher to explain eveything to me.

-Are you sure? he asks with a suspicious voice.

-Yes. I am.

Illumi sighs.

-Fine. If you say.

I turm myself to Kurapika.

-And you. The next time, you should ask me if you can tell them what they don't know, I say while scolding him. Don't do this anymore.

-Yes, I'm sorry.

-If you understand, that's good. We should leave now. There were too many evenements today. We can't study like that.

-Yes, they say at the same time.

We gather our stuff and get out of the college. While we walk, we arrive near the park where I killed the man. There is a big commotion at the entrance. We come closer and look. Ahhh! It seems that they already found the death body. I try to keep my calm face.

-Wouah! Nice view! speaks Hisoka. I don't know who did this but it's well done.

-You are right and it seems that this person killed him without any weapons. This person must be really strong to be able to do this, says Illumi.

-I'm wonder why the person did it in bright light. There is a high chance that he or she would be caught up, says Kuroro.

Kurapika looks at me and I nod my head. I make him understand that it was the kidnapper. He frowns.

-Don't worry, I whisper. I didn't left anything in the park.

-Good.

-Eh! Guys! We should go back at home now. I'm sure we are going to have more informations tomorrow in the newspaper and the TV, I say.

But it seems that they didn't hear me. Their attention were only on the death body. I sigh again. I take one of my book and hit them with all my might.

-Ouchhhh! they say had the same time.

-Good. I could get back your attention. Let's go home now.

-But we want to know more about this accident, says Hisoka.

-We will have more informations tomorrow. Let's go now.

-Okay, they say

We walk away from the park. Before the park is out of my view fiel, I look one more time at it. Eheheheh! They will never know who did this. I didn't leave any trace on the body or the park. I turn around and see Kurapika who was waiting for me. I arrive next to him and we begin to walk again.

-You didn't spare him, he says with a calm voice.

-Yes. I know but he wanted to kill me. 

Kurapika looks at me with shocked eyes.

-Are you fine?

I giggle.

-Kurapika. If I were not fine, do you think I would be here talking to you?

-No, I'm sorry.

-It's fine.

-You killed him with bare hands, no?

-Yes.

-Good job but maybe you should restrain more your force.

-Yes, I know but sometimes I can't control it and you know that.

-Yes, I know that. Well, you seem in a better mood. So I'm glad.

I turn my head and see that he was smiling at me. I blush. We join the three guys and go back to my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 25th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	26. Sex friends

We arrive at my house. Kurapika takes my arm in his hand and forces me to walk to the secret room. I try to resist but it doesn't seem he is ready to let me go. I turn my head and speak while I still walk.

-You three! Go take a bath, Kurapika and I need to speak about something in my study room. Don't try to bother us.

Kurapika and I enter in the room. He closes the door and locks it. He brings me on the other side of the room and pushes my back againt the wall.

-So, he says, what did you do to the man after you left the college?

-I bring him in the darkest part of the park and kill him. That's all.

-Did you torture him?

-Well. A little bit but not much since I didn't have much time.

-Are you feeling better?

-You know that it was some time since the last time I fight with someone.

-Yeah. I know.

-But to answer you question, yes I feel better.

-Good and sorry.

-Why do you apologize?

-It's about this afternoon. I shouldn't had let my feelings take over on me. 

-It's okay. One way or another, Kuroro would have known. He only knew it a little bit earlier. You don't need to apologize.

-Okay.

He comes closer to me and rest his head over my shoulder.

-Since you are the babysitter of these guys, it seems I can't relax.

-Sorry. I know it's difficult for you and it's not easy to replace me in some tasks.

-That's not the problem. It has been some time since the last time we are alone.

-Well. We are in what situation right now?

-You did understand the meaning of my words.

-Ahahahah! Yes, yes.

Kurapika separates himself from me. He looks around and then he crushes down. He takes something in his hand. He gets up and shows it to me. Oh no! It's one of Hisoka's vibrator. I had completely forget that I put in my pocket for giving it back to him. It's the small vibrator that he has in his hand.

-(y/n). Is this a sex toy? asks Kurapika.

-Yes. You can see it.

-Is it yours?

-No. It's Hisoka's sex toy.

-Why do you have it?

-Hmmm.....well......saturday, he used this one on me and the next morning, he lets one of them on my bed with the remote-control. I wanted to give it back but I always forget.

-You say one of them? 

-Ehhh......yes.

-How many did he used on you?

-Two.

-So, you are telling me that this sex toy had already entered your pussy or your ass.

-That's right. Well, to be exact, it went in my pussy and my ass.

-The two of them?

I nod my head.

-I see. Where is the remote control?

-In my pocket.

Kurapika puts his hand in my pocket and takes it out. Then, he puts the sex toy on the floor.

-Let's play a game now.

-Here? Only the two of us?

-Yes.

-Hmmm! Okay but let me take out one my computer to keep an eye on the guys with it.

-Yes, of course.

I went to the secret room and retrieve the computer with the video surveillance. Then, I come back to where Kurapika is waiting. I put the computer down and open it on the videos. Good! Nothing happened. I focus my attention to Kurapika 

-What is your game Kurapika?

-A strip tease rock-paper-scissor. At each match, the loser must take off one of his clothes. The first one who finishes naked has to do eveything that the winner says.

-Okay. It seems fun.

We sit on the floor and we begin the game. At first, I always beat Kurapika. He has already take off his socks, bell, pants and shirt. I still have all my clothes on me. One more match and he finishes naked. I wonder what I can ask to him?

Then, he wins the next match. Well, it's only chance. I take off my jacket. We do it one more time and I lose again. We continue like this until there are only my underwear left. We make the new match and I lose one more time. What I am going to take off? The panties or the bra? I choose to take off the bra. Once it was done, I try to hide my breast behind my arm but it's not easy. Why are they so big?

-You know (y/n). You don't need to hide your breast. I have already saw you naked plenty of time. You can take off your arm.

-Yeah, I know that.

I look at him and see that he was enjoying the situation. I slowly take off my arm. I know he is starring at them right now.

-Did they grown up bigger since the last time I saw them?

-Only one cup.

-Ohhh! You are an E-cup now. Good to know.

-Okay. Let's make the last match since each of us has only one piece of clothes left.

-You are right.

We play again. I made the paper and Kurapika made the scissor. It's my lose again. I sigh.

-You have to take off your panties now.

-Can you turn your head? I ask.

-Oh no! I want to see you taking off your panties. And you can't say no since I'm the winner. You have to make everything I ask.

-Meanie. You act like the three guys sometime.

-Ahahah. Sorry but I won't let you get away like this and don't compare me to them. I'm way better than them.

-Yes, yes. Don't worry about this.

I stand up and take off my panties. Then, I sit down again with my legs closed.

-Why are you acting all shy now? I have already see your pussy. You don't need to hide it.

-I don't care. It's still embarassing for me.

-(Y/n). Open your legs wildly now. Don't forget the promise.

I sulk. I know I have to do what he asks. I open slowly my legs until he can see everything. It's so embarassing.

-Ahhh! It has been so long since I saw you all naked. Your pussy is still that beautiful.

-You are always exaggering. It was not that long. The last time you saw me naked, it was two weeks ago when we had sex.

-You are right. Already two weeks without putting my dick in your pussy.

Yes, yes. I know. It's confusing for you. I will make it short. I didn't say everything about Kurapika to the guys. Kurapika is my bestfriend, my childhood and my sex friend. We lost together our virginity when we were eighteen. And since this time, we had sex at least two or three per week when we were both single. When one of us find a lover, we stop the sex friendship. And we go back sex friends when we broke up with our lover.

I know, I know. With my relationship with Kurapika, it becomes difficult. And I know about his feelings too. But we are both fine with this arrangement for the moment. I know that Kurapika wants more from me but I can't do this for the moment. Okay, let's go back to the reality.

-Kurapika, can you stop starring at my pussy like this? If you are planning to do something, do it.

-You are the one who said this.

He takes the sex toy in his hand and puts in my pussy. Not again! He switches the vibrator on max directly. I try to touch my nipples but Kurapika stops me.

-Hmhm! You are not allowed to play with yourself. 

-You.....mmhhh.....are........ahhhhh.....mean.... ahhhhh.......Kurapika.....

-I want to see you getting aroused until you beg me to fuck you. 

-Why.....ahhhh......are......you.......mmmhh...... doing ........this.......ahhhhh......to.....me.....

-Sort of punishment. Since now you are fucking other men, I need to be sure to make you remember who is the best man that can please you. Come here and give me a blow job.

He is so horrible. My body is getting hotter and hotter. I'm getting unsatisfied. I can see that the view it's arousing him since his dick is already hard. I take off his boxer and sucks it. After a while, I cum. 

-Ahh! Already! Are you perhaps aroused?

Not so long after, he cums in my mouth and I drink all his cum. I take out his dick from my mouth but I hold it in my hand.

-Please, help me! You can do whatever with my body but don't let me like this.

-Hmmm! You are such a sweet girl when you are like this. Come on, be on all fours and show me your ass.

I do what he says. I feel his dick entering my ass and he thrust it really hard into it. The vibrator was still vibrating in my pussy. While his dick goes in and out  in my ass, he plays with my breast.

-It's amazing! I can feel the sex toy vibrating in your ass. And your ass is so tight. 

He is speaking like Hisoka. Kurapika is a guy who is really sweet when he is normal. But when it's concern sex, he is as pervert as the three criminals.

He goes faster in my ass and he releases his cum. My pussy is still twiching since the sex toy is still working. Kurapika takes out his dick and lays me down on my back. He opens wildly my legs and takes out the sex toy. Finally!

-I'm not finish here.

He puts his dick in my pussy. Ahhh! His dick is still as big as I remember. He thrust even harder his dick in my pussy than in my ass.

-Waouh! Your pussy is better than before. It must has gotten better when you begin to be fucked by the other.

He moves harder. He kisses me and his hands play again with my nipples. After a moment, we come again together. Kurapika lays down next to me after taking out his dick.

-How are you feeling? he asks with an exhausted voice.

-Fine. You are still the best one to know where it really makes me feel good.

-I have experience. I know really well your body.

-Ahahah. That's right.

-At least, I don't have to share you right now. It's our time alone.

-Hmmmm! Yes. I know you hate to share with other.

-That's why it makes me sick that you are fucking other men while you have me.

-I have already told you that I didn't had any choice.

-I know but still, I don't like it.

-And there are not my lovers. So I don't have to stop the sex friendship with you. Or maybe you want me to go out with them and stop the sex between us?

-No. I won't let you do that. Not with these men.

-So, accept it.

-Okay. I have a question.

-Hmmm! I listen.

-Did they already fuck you all together at the same time?

-You mean in all my holes?

-Yes.

-Do you really want the answer?

-Yes.

-Okay. Don't come after to complain. You are the one who are asking this.

-I understand.

-Yes, it has already happen.

Suddenly, silence is surrounding us. I turn my head to look at Kurapika. He was making a sulking face.

-Don't make this face. You wanted to know, so I answer you. 

-I know but it's still frustating.

-It won't take long. If Luca finds the perfect prison for them, they will leave.

-And if he can't find it? What will happen?

-I don't know. I didn't think about it. Well, we will see when the time comes. Don't think about it too much.

-Okay. What are the three criminals doing?

Ohoh! I was too into the sex session that I forgot about them. I look at the video surveillance. It seems that each of them had their bath. They are all looking at the study room. They must be waiting us getting out from it. I stand up and put back my clothes. I make sure that nothing is left visible.

-Kurapika, you should clean yourself before you get out from here since you can't use my bathroom.

-Yes. Don't worry. Can you give me some paper napkin?

-Here.

-Thanks. What are they doing?

-They are waiting us to get out from here. I will go put back the computer.

-Do you think that they know what we had done here?

-They aren't stupid but if we say that nothing happen, they may believe.

Kurapika puts his clothes and stands up.

-Well, we will see.

We get out of the room together and go in the living room where the three guys are waiting us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 26th chapter.  
> I hope you liked.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	27. Father

When we arrive in the living room, the guys were starring at us. I can see that they want to know what happened in the study room but I won't say anything, they don't need to know. I go to the kitchen and begin to prepare the dinner. I see Kurapika sitting on the sofa far away of the guys.

-What did you do in the study room? asks Kuroro.

-Nothing much, I say. Kurapika wanted the answers of the questions I ask to the teacher. That's all.

-Are you saying the truth? asks Illumi.

-Yes. Why?

-Because you took a long time in the room.

-You say the same thing in the library. Are you trying to make my life schedule?

-Not really.

-So, stop looking at the time everytime. It's becoming annoying.

\- You are no fun.

-Well, we can be suspicious when it's concern the blond boy, says Hisoka. Maybe he tried to fuck you but you reject him.

Damn! Almost right on the target. The difference is that we had sex. Fortunately for me, they can't see my face. I need to keep my voice calm.

-He didn't try anything. Unlike you, he is not always thinking about sex. Just drop out the topic.

-Okay, they say.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I let go of the knife I had in my hand and put it on the work surface. When I turn around, I see Kurapika stretching out his arm with my phone in his hand. I take it and answer the phone call.

-Yes. Hello.

-My little girl! How are you sweetheart?

It's my dad. 

-Hi, dad. I'm fine.

-Don't lie to me young miss. I know everything.

-About what?

-The three criminals that Luca forced you to babysit.

-How comes you know this?

-You know how I did it my sweet little baby.

Aahahahah! I'm sure that he threatens Luca to say everything. It's not a surprise anymore for me.

-So my girl, are you really fine?

-Yes, I am.

-Good to hear. Well, let's move on the topic on this phone call.

-What do you want?

-Don't be suspicious my little princess. It's making me sad.

-Dad.

-Okay, okay. I want you to come home this weekend.

-No way.

-Wahhhh! My daughter doesn't want to see. You are so cruel.

I sigh. My father is too doting for me.

-Calm down father. Why do you want me to come home?

-I want to see the three criminals with my eyes.

-That's all?

-No, no. I want to know if they are handsome like Kurapika.

-They are.

-So great! But I need to see them.

-You can ask pictures from Luca.

-It's not the same.

-Yes, it is.

-You are so stubborn my girl. I want to see them. 

-What are you trying to do here dad?

There is pause. I knew it. He is planning something behind my back.

-Nothing my darling daughter! I just want to see the men that you have to keep.

-I say no. Give up!

-Are you sure it's a good idea to go against me my dear daughter?

He is using his cold voice. It's dangerous here but I won't give up.

-I'm sure.

-Do you want me to cut out your allowance?

-Go ahead. I can always find a job.

Well, I can always ask Luca to pay everything for me.

-So it doesn't work, he says. I will show to all my acquaintance your embarassing pictures.

-If you want but I won't be your daughter anymore if you do this.

-No!!! You can't do this.

-Yes I can.

-Wahhhh! Why my daughter is so mean?!

-Stop faking dad. I know you too well.

-Wahhhh! I am going to kill myself if my sweet daughter hates me.

I sigh again. 

-You won't give up, do you?

-Nope, not at all.

I don't know what he is planning but there will be trouble.

-Fine. I will come with them this weekend. Happy?

-Yes!!!! Come with Kurapika too.

-If it's make you happy.

-You are the best my baby girl. Kiss you. I will see you this weekend.

-Bye dad. 

I hang up the phone and put it on the work table. I sigh. More complications are coming.

-It was your dad? asks a voice behind me.

I turn my head and see that it was Kurapika who was asking me this.

-Yes.

-What did he want?

-Before I answer can you bring the guys here?

-Does it concern them?

-Yes and you and me.

-Okay. Hey, the stupid men over there. Come here!

I hear running footsteps. They react really quickly when Kurapika insults them.

-What did you say the blond boy? says Kuroro with a cold voice.

-Eh! No fighting! I shout. I ask him to call you here.

-What did you need us? asks Illumi.

-This weekend, we are going to my father's house.

-Why do we have to do it? asks Kuroro.

-Because I decide it.

-Is the blond boy coming with us? asks Hisoka.

-Yes. My father wants him to come too.

-How does he know about us? asks Illumi.

-Luca told him about you. He wants to meet you three.

-And the blond boy? asks Hisoka.

-He knows Kurapika already but he still wants to see him and don't ask me why. Even me I don't know.

-Okay, they say.

-Good. You can go back to the living room. I don't want you to disturb me when I cook.

-Yes!

-Can I help you? asks Kurapika.

I look at him. I know why he is asking me this. He wants to talk without the guys listening to our conversation.

-Yes. It will be a big help.

Kurapika comes next to me and begins to cut the vegetables. I look back at the guys to be sure that they are far away again.

-So, what do you need to ask? I ask to Kurapika.

-Are you sure it's a good idea to go to your father's house?

-Absolutely not. But my father keeps nagging me to come this weekend.

-If we go there, our secret will be exposed.

-Yes, I know. Once we are there, they will ask me questions and it will be impossible to hide it anymore.

-Why you don't tell them now?

-Because they will annoy me with 'this'. I prefer to tell them whe we here there, it will be easier.

-I see. Your father is fine with them being criminals?

-You know him, no? Criminals or not, if they are strong enough to protect his only daughter, he doesn't care if they are breaking the laws.

-Even though he is officially a lawyer.

-Yes but you know it's only on the outside. Well, he is doing a good job as a lawyer but it's not his only job.

-Yeah. Do you know why he needs us all this weekend?

-No idea but I think it's one of his stupid idea again.

-Ahahah! It's sure that he has crazy ideas sometime but he is a nice father to you.

-Yes but too pampering for me.

-You say yourself, you are is only child.

-Yeah.

-And what about the mission you ask me to take your place? Do I still need to do it or not?

-Since this weekend they will know everything, you don't need to bother yourself to take my place. I will do it.

-Are you sure? I'm fine to do it.

-It's fine but can I ask you to help me from here? I need someone to be able to help me while I'm there.

-Sure, no problem. And I can keep an eye on your criminals.

-Ahahaha! You steal the words from my mouth. Thank you.

-Don't mention it. Well, the dinner seems ready.

-Yes. Can you put the table? I will call the guys.

-Sure.

I let Kurapika alone and go to where the guys are sitting. They are lazing out on the sofa. 

-Okay boys. The dinner is ready. 

I turn my back to them and begin to walk. Suddenly, I feel a hand grabing my arm and yanks me back to the living room. I turn my head and see that it was Hisoka who was forcing me to come back on my footstep. He forces me to sit on the sofa. The three guys are surrounding me.

-What's wrong with you? I ask.

-We have a question to ask you, says Hisoka.

-Go ahead.

-Your father is a lawyer, right? asks Illumi.

-That's right.

-Does he knows the fact that we are criminals? asks Kuroro.

-He knows.

-Did he says anything about this? asks Hisoka.

-No.

-Does he knows that we are living with you until Luca finds a jail for us? asks Illumi.

-I think Luca told him.

I know where they are going with all these questions. They want to know if it's trap to put them in the prison without any notifications. They are too easy to understand.

-Listen. You don't have to worry. He asks me to bring you with me. He doesn't care that you are criminals or not. If my father wanted to put you in a jail, he would have done it the moment he knew about it. But it's not the case here. So, calm down.

Well! It's not completely the true. If my father really had a problem with this, he wouldn't let them here. He would have dispose them immediately and makes them disappear from his sight. The prison for him, it's only for the criminals who are judged in court. But if it's personal life, it's another way. I see the guys sighing from relief. I knew it that it was the problem.

-Just be careful with the way you speak to him. My father is really scary when he gets angry, I say.

-Why? asks Hisoka.

-You better not know about this. Just do it if you don't want to go right away to the prison.

Even me, I know that I shouldn't make him angry. I never see someone defeat my father. He is really strong.

-Okay, they say.

-Good. If we have finish here, we should go to eat the dinner. The food is getting cold and I didn't cook for nothing.

I stand up and go to the dinning table where everything were putted on the table. The guys were following behind me. We sit down and we were about to eat but Kuroro stops us.

-Did the blond boy help you to make the dinner? he asks.

-Yes, why?

-Why are you allowing him to come in the kitchen and help you but you force us to get out from your kitchen?

-You often ask silly questions, I say. Kurapika knows everything in my kitchen. If I need something, he can get it for me without making a mess in my kitchen. That's all. So, stop being jealous.

-I am not jealous, he yells.

-If it's not ths case, drop out the subject.

-Fine, he says with a sulking voice.

We begin to eat. After the dinner, Kurapika helps me to wash the dishes before he goes back home. Then, after he left, I take my bath and clean myself everywhere. I put my pyjama and get out from my bathroom. I relax in the living room with the guys before Illumi and I go to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 27th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	28. Feelings

When it was the time, Illumi and I go to my room. Kuroro and Hisoka go to sleep in the guest room. I close the door behind me after we enter in my room. Illumi takes off all his clothes and sits down on the bed. He is already hard. Well, I have a feeling that having sex with him it's automatic, unlike Kuroro, Hisoka or even Kurapika.

Kuroro is more into the moment but I can sense that there is more than just desire. As for Hisoka, he likes to tease me and drives me crazy. He enjoys the physical act. Kurapika is more into the feelings and he wants us to feel both good but we do have fun together. But when I fuck Illumi, I feel nothing like this. No enjoyment, no desire, just a way to release the frustation.

-What are you waiting for? he asks. Take off your clothes and let's start.

-No.

Illumi looks at me but his face doesn't change expression. I don't know what he thinking but I have an idea why he is always like this. I sit down next to him but I put some distances between us.

-Why you don't want to undress yourself? he asks. Do you want me to do it for you?

-Nah! It's fine. I will do it after we have a little conversation together.

-You are strange. Why would you like to speak with me? I don't have anything to speak.

-Why do you always have this stoic face?

-It becomes natural for me since I was trained to be like this.

-To be an assassin, yes, I know. But you can express your feelings when you are not working.

-I don't see the necessary to do this. Feelings are hindrance for my job.

-So you don't feel joy, jealousy or sadness?

-No. The only moment I feel enjoyment, it's when I kill someone. It's funny.

-You are responding to me like a robot.

-Did you think that I would answer differently?

-Not really. I thought that you would say that. I know you were raised like this but don't you like your family?

-I appreciate my brothers, my parents and my grandfather. That's all. I don't know if you can qualify this as love.

-And what about your parents? Don't they love each other?

-They are together because they needed children to expand the business. They don't love each other.

-And your mother doesn't like you or your brothers?

He was about to answer but he closes his mouth. He was thinking about the answer. Hmm! It seems that I found something here. I wait and I wait but nothing comes. I wave my hand in front of Illumi's eyes.

-Eh, Illumi! Are you still here? I ask.

-I can still hear you. I think that my mother likes us but I don't understand why.

-It's easy. You are her children. A mother will love her children no matter what.

-So, it's love from a mother.

-Yes.

-And what about love from a lover?

-Well, it's difficult to qualify this. Everyone has a different way to see love.

-What is love for you?

-Hmmm! For me love is when I can share happy moments with the person I love. I am happy with him and he understands me.

-Why you didn't say that he should take care of you?

-I don't know. I think that I am a girl who prefers to take care of herself alone. I don't want to be dependant to a man.

-I see. And what about sex?

I blush. That's something he didn't need to ask.

-You know that sex is different for everyone.

-I know but what do you prefer? Rough, soft, normal?

-I don't have any preference for this.

-I see. Do you think I can learn to love someone?

-It's not impossible if you really want to learn it. But first, you should learn to feel feelings.

-Maybe I will try.

I pat his head. Well, there is progress here. I am satified now. Maybe he will learn to express his feelings now. I hope so.

-There, there. Take your time to learn them.

-Fine. But now, can I fuck you?

-Well, I know that I had my answers, yes, you can. 

-Good, take off your clothes now.

-Yes, yes. Don't be impatient.

I take off my pyjama and was about to sit down but Illumi stops me.

-No. We are moving out.

-Out where?

-You will see. You say that you don't have any preference for sex. So, whatever we do, you can enjoy it, right?

-Well, yes.

-Good.

He takes my hand and takes me out of my room. I thought that when he says that we are moving out, he was planning to have sex in the living room or a room of the house but no. He is walking to the entrance. I try to resist.

-Illumi, I whisper since I don't want to wake up Hisoka and Kuroro. Where are we going?

-Outside, he says.

-Naked?! At least, we should wear some clothes before we go outside.

-No, since I would have remove them outside. And we are already naked, so, it's faster like this.

-Illumi, I can't go outside naked. What if someone see us like this, takes pictures and posts it on the web.

-I don't really care. I just want to fuck you outside.

-How far are planning to go out? 

-I don't know yet. We will see.

He opens the door and forces me to follow him. I was looking around nervously and I hide desperately my body but it's impossible. I am completely showing everything to the world. Illumi was walking calmly without any care about his nakedness or his hard dick that everyone can see.

We are walking to the stairs and stop in the area that gives on the street. Illumi stops walking. Thank godness! We are not moving further because if he was planning to walk in the street like this, I wouldn't dare to get outside anymore.

-Today, we are having sex here, says Illumi. I would have gone further if we had gone earlier.

-Wait! You mean that the next time, we are...

-Yes, next time will be somewhere else and in a public place.

I blush again. In a public place? He is crazy. Wait, no. He has already done this to me in the library. I shouldn't be surprise by now.

-Illumi, we aren't going to have sex here. What if someone comes here?

-Nobody uses the stairs nowadays.

-What about the people who are walking in the streets? They may hear us.

-Who cares? And if you aren't too loud, maybe they wouldn't notice.

-I don't want to do this here. Let's go back to my house.

-Are you sure?

He pushes me to edge of the stairs, so the most visible area where we can see most of my body down there. Illumi turns me around and makes me face the streets. I put my hands on the edge to hold my weight.

-Look at your pussy, he says. You are already this wet.

He touches lightly my pussy and I moan. I put my hands on my mouth but it was too late.

-I knew it. You becomes extremely sensitive when you expose yourself. It's excited you, right? Are you a nympho?

I shake my head. I don't want to admit this but it's true that I am more excited when I expose myself. Illumi puts his finger in my pussy and he moves them. He touches my most sensitive spot. I put back my hand on the edge of the stairs since I need to hold myself. I try as much as possible to restrain my moans but it's so difficult.

-It seems that you are already ready. It's time for the main course.

Illumi takes out his finger and was quickly replace by his dick. He thrust it really hard into my pussy. He begins to move in my pussy but my attention shifts away on the streets. I look down. I can see some people that were walking in the night streets. I try to not moan too loud.

Since we are outside, if I am loud, the people will notice immediately what it's happening here. My hands were still on the edge of the stairs and my breast were matching my movements. 

-Your pussy is really tight today, says Illumi. Do you like it to have sex outside?

-Ahhhh......no......ahhhhh......you are.....mmmmhhhh.......wrong.......ahhhhhhhhh.......

-You are a liar. Your pussy is squeezing my dick like it wants me to release all my cum inside you.

-Ahhhh...... even if.......mmmmhhh.....I don't......ahhhhh.....to.....ahhhh.....you would.....mhhhh......have......ahhhhh......done it......ahhhh.....

-You are right. Well, I am almost here.

He moves harder and faster. And then, he releases all his hot cum into my pussy. By accident, I moan with a loud voice. Once we finish to cum together, I look down one more time. It seems that nobody hear me. Thank god! It would have been embarassing if it was the case.

Suddenly, there is a flash. I look at Illumi and see that he was again with his phone. He is taking pictures of me one more time. Where did he hide it? I want to stop him but I know that he won't listen me.

-You are taking pictures again, I say.

-Yes, It's rare sight to see you naked outside and after an outside sex session. I will take a lot of them today. Like this, I will have good materials to blackmailing you.

-You are horrible.

-Don't care about your opinion.

He puts his phone on the side and comes again closer to me. He lifts me and makes me sit on the edge of the stairs. My back is facing the streets now but we can more see my naked body.

-Well, let's show more of your body to everyone. 

Illumi places himself between my legs and inserts again his dick into my pussy. I put my hands on Illumi's back to hold myself somewhere. Illumi places his hands on the edge of the stairs and thrust harder his dick into my pussy.

I hate to admit it but having sex outside, it's an exciting experience for me. I really liked it. Oh no! I am becoming to get used to the craziness of the guys. I hope nobody is looking at us down there.

While we were fucking like this, Illumi was sucking and bitting my nipples with his mouth. It didn't take long for us to cum again. Illumi takes out his dick again. He goes to take his phone. He lifts one of my legs and then, he takes pictures of my pussy filled with cum. He takes a close picture of it and a total picture of all my body.

After many hours of sex outside, Illumi finally lets me rest. I still can't believe that we had sex in the strairs of my building. My legs give up under my weight. They are too weak after all these sex sessions.

-It seems that I went too hard on you. Are you okay?

-I am tired but I'm fine. I just can't walk anymore now.

-Well, let's go back to your room and sleep.

-Okay.

Illumi takes me in his arms and lifts me. He begins to walk to the apartment. I let him do it since I used all my energy in the sex sessions. We enter in my house and go directly in my room. He puts me gently on my bed and he lays down next to me. He takes me in his arms. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. It takes me only a few minutes before I fall asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 28th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	29. News

The next morning, I wake up. I was still in Illumi's arms. I am so embarassed, having sex outside while people were still outside is beyond about what I thought I could do. And more, I didn't dislike what I have done yesterday. Ahhhh! What's happening to me?

Wait! Since I am the guys' babysitter, I have done many things that I wouldn't have make normally. And why I am accepting to do this? I don't know anymore and my body is gradually getting used to all of this. 

I get out of my bed and choose clothes for the day. I take a jeans mini-short and a purple top. I add a jeans jacket with it. I should probably wear all of this with boots.

I go in the bathroon and take a shower. After I have finish, I was about to put my clothes but suddenly the door of the bathroom opens. It was Hisoka who comes in.

-What the hell are you doing Hisoka?! I say with an angry face.

-Hmmm! Your body is more and more sexy.

Is he trying to provoke me or what?

-Like I said, what the hell are you here?

-Oh that! You remember that today is my day, right?

-Yeah, I didn't forget about it.

-Goood! Well, I thought yesterday about what I am going to do with you today.

He takes out a new vibrator from his pocket. It was different from the ones he used the last time. Ohoh! I have an idea what he is going to do and I don't like it.

-What are you planning to do with this? I ask.

-Easy, my girl! You are going to put it in your cute little pussy!

-You are crazy. I won't do it.

-Hmmm! Are you sure? he asks.

Hisoka takes out his phone and shows me the same pictures that Illumi used to blackmail me.

-Where did you get that?

-Illumi sold these to me. I know him pretty well and I knew that he had something like this in his phone. So, are you sure you don't want to do what I say? You know what is going to happen if you don't do it?

He was making a big smile. Great, oh great! After Illumi, now is Hisoka's turn. I sulk.

-You perverted bastard! You knew it that I couldn't refuse after I saw this.

-I know!

-Fine! I will do it!

-Perfect! Then, show me your pussy.

-I can do it by myself.

-No, no. It's more fun if I do it and don't try to refuse.

Ahhh! It's only the morning and I have to do this. I place my hands on the wall and show him my pussy. I feel a wet sensation on my pussy. 

-Hisoka! What are you doing now?!

-I need to prepare your little pussy. So, I am licking it until it's wet.

His tongue enters into my pussy and I become to get excited. After a few minutes, Hisoka's tongue was remplaced by the sex toy. He switches it and it becomes to vibrate in my pussy.

-Ahhh....

-Good girl! he says. I know that you already excited but you have to wait. Oh, yes! Don't wear any underwear today and don't try to change the clothes that you choose today for clothes that hide more your body. These clothes are perfect.

-Like hell I would do it!

He shows me again the pictures.

-Are you sure?

-Fine! I will do it. Get out of here now!

-Okay, okay.

He gets out of the bathroom. I sigh. It will be again a long day for me today. I put my clothes on me. Great! My nipples are already hard. We can see through my top. Lucky me that we can't see my wet pussy with the toy. I close my jacket until that we can't see my nipples anymore.

Once I was sure that everything was good, I get out of the bathroom. Hisoka was waiting next the door of the bathroom. He looks at me up and down. Then, he smiles.

-It such a pity that you close your jacket but I can understand your decision. You don't want to show your hard nipples. Such a naughty girl!

-Shut up! You are getting on my nerves.

-Calm down, calm down! Well, I will go in the bathroom now.

-Do whatever you want. I don't care.

I go to the kitchen and begin to cook the breakfast and the lunch for today. Suddenly, I feel the vibrations getting harder. The choopsticks fall from my hands. That bastard of Hisoka! I try to move again but it's difficult. I try to get used to the vibrations. After a moment, I could move again and I start again my work.

-Morning, says a voice.

I turn my head and see Illumi who got out of the bed.

-Morning Illumi.

-Hmmm! Why your face is red?

-For nothing, it's just hot here.

-Okay. I will go take a shower.

-Hisoka is in the bathroom.

-I can wait, he says.

He goes to the living room and sits down on the sofa.

-Good morning.

It was Kuroro this time. He comes in the kitchen and takes me in his arms. Then, he kisses me on the neck. It's not good, I have become too sensitive with my excited body. Every touch will make me hotter.

-Morning Kuroro.

-Hmmm! You smell nice.

-Thank you.

-Your body is really hot. Do you have a fever?

-No, not at all. It's just hot in the kitchen.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

Suddenly, my front door opens. Kurapika comes in and joins us in the kitchen. He separates me from Kuroro and places himself between us.

-Back off the animal.

-Shut up blond boy.

-Eh, you two, sto.....

The vibrations are again stronger. I take big breathes to calm me down.

-Are you fine (y/n)? asks Kurapika with a worried face.

-Yeah, yeah. My body is a little bit tired.

-It's not because of yesterday?

-Don't worry. It's not that. But can you put this on the table please? 

-Of course.

Kurapika and I put the food on the table. Illumi gets out of the bathroom. I didn't notice that Hisoka was already out of the bathroom. He was sitting in front of the television with a big grin. He is having fun right now. I can see it.

-Okay everyone! The breakfast is ready!

All the boys sit down and we begin to eat.

-News from the day! says the television. Yesterday, an university student found the death body of a man.

I stop eating and look at the television. The guys do the same thing and look interested by the news.

-The police confirms that the body was killed yesterday one hour before it was found. The body doesn't have any cut or bullet into it. But they found out that the body was killed after many strong punches.

A policeman appears in the television.

-Yes. It's really rare to see this. No, I am wrong. I never saw someone who die after many punches. The person who killed that man was really strong.

-Are you planning to search the killer?

-Normally, we would have done it but not this time.

-Oh! Why?

-The death man was the kidnapper that we were searching recently. I think that the person or the people who did it were only proctecting themself. We don't have any reasons to search for these people.

-I see. Thank you for the informations. It was the morning news. We hope that you will have a nice day.

Kurapika turns off the television and comes back to the table. I was half concentrate on the news since Hisoka switched everytime the sex toy. I rub my thighs on each of them. 

-It was the death body that we saw yesterday? asks Illumi.

-I think, I say with the most calm voice that I could make.

-It's surprising that he was killed only by punches, says Kuroro.

-Yeah, says Hisoka with a smile. I'm wonder how strong is the person? I want to fight him one day.

-Back off Hisoka! Forget the idea!

-Ohhh fine! You are not funny!

-Let's forget the news now, suggests Kurapika. 

-Oh, about news, says Kuroro while he looks at me. Yesterday night, I could hear people having sex outside near here.

I almost suffocate with the soup I was drinking but my face didn't change expression. I put down my bowl.

-What did you say Kuroro? I ask.

-I say that people had sex outside yesterday. I don't know where but it was really intense. They were fucking outside for hours.

-Yeah, me too I heard them, says Hisoka. I was tempted to get out and look at them.

-There are people who are really bold, says Kurapika.

-I see, I answer. I didn't hear anything yesterday.

Shoot! I was too loud yesterday. I knew it. And here, I thought they were sleeping. I was wrong.

-It's normal, begins to say Illumi, we were....

I kick his leg under the table to make him shut up. I was making a cold smile to make him understand that he better not say anymore.

-You were what? asks Kurapika.

-We were having sex too in my room, I say. We couldn't hear the couple who were making out outside since we were too concentrate on what happened in my bed.

Kurapika blushes. It's always funny how he gets embarassed about things like this when he isn't the one concerned.

-Oh, okay, he says with a small voice.

-Mmmhhhh.....

I made a small moan. I look around but it seems that they didn't notice, except Hisoka who was looking at me. He is grinning again. I put down everything in my hands and stand up.

-What's wrong? asks Kuroro.

-I need to go in the restroom, I say. Once you have finish to eat, can you wash the dishes?

-You don't finish your breakfast? asks Kurapika.

-No. I am already full.

-Okay, leave it to me.

-Thank you Kurapika.

I hurry go to the restroom and lock the door. I open my jacket and take it off. I do the same think with my mini-short. I pull off my top and let my breast out. I look down on them. My nipples are still hard.

I slide down on the floor and I open wildly my legs. It won't take long before I cum. My legs are shaking from pleasure. I move my hands to my nipples and I pinch them.

-Ahhhhh........

My body is so sensitive. I continue to play with my breast. And I was right, after a few seconds, I cum.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............

I let go off my breast and let my hands drop on each side of my body. I don't move for a moment. The vibrator was still moving in my pussy. I clean myself and put back my clothes.

I stand up and take a few breaths before I go out of the restroom.The guys were waiting me in the living room. The table was clean and the dishes were washed.

-Are you okay? asks again Kurapika with a worry voice.

I look at Hisoka and glare at him. He gave me a big smile in exchange. I turn to look at Kurapika.

-Yes, yes. Don't worry, I say with a smile. Let's go to school.

-Okay, they say.

The traject of the school was slow for me. All the way to the school, I tried to ignore my excited pussy and the differents vibrations that Hisoka was giving to me through the vibrator. We arrive at the college without any problems. We sit down in the class and the lessons begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 28th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	30. Infirmary

Finally it's lunch break. I have lost count of how many time I cummed this morning. Everytime I was reaching my climax, I bit my lips to restrain myself to moan. I feel so exhausted right now. 

-(Y/n), it's time to eat the lunch, says Kurapika. 

-Hmmm! Yes, I just need to put my stuff in my bag.

I put everything in my bag. Then, I take my time to stand up.

-Are you okay? asks Kurapika. You seem tired.

-Just a little bit. 

-Don't force yourself. Eat your lunch and then, you should to rest in the infirmary.

It's not a bad idea what he is proposing. If I go to the infirmary, I can let out my voice as much as I want. And I know the perfect one where nobody can hear or see me.

-You know what Kurapika. I will do what you say. I will rest in the infirmary this afternoon.

-Good. And don't worry about the criminals. I will look at them. Not like it will be difficult. They follow the lessons correctly when the class begins.

-You are right. I was really surprise as first when I see this.

-Yeah, me too. At least, you can rest peacefully without any worries. They won't disappear when you will be in the infirmary.

-Yes. Thank you for your kindness.

-Don't mention it. Let's go to eat now.

-Okay.

We join the guys outside the room and go to the rooftop. We arrive and eat the lunch. I try really hard to ignore the vibrations in my pussy. The time passes really slow for me. Once we finish to eat, we stand up. I stop moving after we walk down the stairs.

-What's wrong (y/n)? asks Kuroro.

-I am tired, I say to the guys. I will go tho the infirmary to rest.

Hisoka looks at me with his big smile. He knows why I want to rest in the infirmary. 

-Are you sure you are not sick? asks Illumi. If you want, we can go back home all together.

-It's okay. I just need to rest a little bit. I will be fine later. 

-Okay, he says.

-Kurapika, I trust you to keep an eye on them.

-Yeah, sure. Don't worry. 

-Be careful on your way.

-Yes, yes.

I separate myself from the guys and walk again. I turn around and look at them. I sigh from relief. They are really going to the class. I walk in the direction of the desert area.

I arrive in the infirmary of the desert area. The infirmary of the desert area is really spacious and clean. It's unbelievable but it's true. The beds here are bigger than the one in the principal area. They are comfortable too.

I go to a bed and lay down on it. I was about to take off my clothes but the vibrations got really strong. I think Hisoka must have put it on max. The vibrations were too strong and they let me not move.

-Ahhh......ahhhhh......ahhhhhhh.........

Since I am alone, I let my voice go out. After a while, I cum really hard. I feel really hot now. I open my jacket and take it off. I look down on my lower body. There is cum sliding down on my legs. Why Hisoka forced me to not wear any underwear? There is nothing to prevent my cum to get out.

I take off the rest of my clothes. It's still embarassing for me to be naked at school. But I can't let my mini-short get more soaked than it was already. I reach for my breast and play with them again. I let the vibrator moving in my pussy.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the corridor. Oh no! There is someone here. And more, he is coming over here. Shit! I didn't think to lock the door. I quickly go in the blanket and cover my body until the blanket reaches my chin.

The footsteps stop moving. The door opens. I look over there and see Kurapika. He enters in the room and closes the door behind him. Then, he locks the door and comes to where I am.

-Why are you here Kurapika? I ask.

-I was still worried about you health. So, I come to look for you.

-How did you know I would use this infirmary and not the principal one?

-It's easy, I know you. You don't like to be in a noisy room where people come in and out the room every five minutes. The infirmayry of the desert area is the one that nobody would use, except you.

-Ahaha! That's right. But why you aren't in the class with the guys?

-Don't worry about them, they are still in the classroom following the lesson. I made it sure before I left the room secretly.

-How?

-Easy! I sat at the end of the classroom, near the exit. I wait the lesson begins and be sure that the guys couldn't escape and I left.

-I see. Good job.

-Thank you. But why are you covering yourself like this?

-I feel cold here.

-Are you kidding me? It's really hot here. Come on. Take a bit down this blanket.

Kurapika reaches for the blanket and take it down until we can see my naked breast. Kurapika stops moving his hands. He blinks at me a few time with surprise eyes. Then, his hands move again and he takes off completely the blanket from me.

I am showing everything to him. I quickly hide my pussy with my hands but I think he had the time to see the sex toy in my pussy. And more, he can see the wet area around my legs.

-Oh! he says. I didn't think that you were naked under the blanket.

I look away from embarassement.

-Kurapika. Can you stop starring at my body?

-Sorry, it's impossible. Especially when I see your hard nipples. Were you masturbing?

-No.

-So, explain me why the sheet is soaked, the fact that you are hiding your dripping pussy and your hard nipples.

-Hmmm! First, can you put the blanket on me?

-No, I don't want.

Here we go again with his perverted face.

-Okay. I am done waiting, he says.

I sense him coming closer to me. I feel a touch on my hands and he forced them to let go of my pussy. I look at Kurapika. He is standing right next to me, looking down on my pussy.

-A sex toy again, he says. Why do you have this again in your pussy?

-Hisoka forced me to put it all day.

-You made a bet with him?

It's better to lie here. I can't tell him that Hisoka is blackmailing me with embarassing pictures.

-That's right.

-Wait! You say all day. Since when you have the sex toy in you?

-Since the morning, way before you come in my house.

-So, when you went to the restroom this morning and didn't finish your breakfast, it was because....

-Because I need to moan and cum without beeing seen.

-I see. How many time did you cum already?

-I have already lost count.

-It means that you cummed many time already. You must be well frustated right now.

He lets go of my hands and he slightly touching my inner thigh.

-Ahhh.....

-Oh! You are more sensitive than I thought.

And here appears his sadist side. He is drawing circle around my inner thigh and I can't stop moan.

-Ahahaha! Your reactions are perfect.

-Stop it Kurapika! It's really frustating what you are doing!

-I know. It's funny to see you like this.

-You are mean.

-What do you want me to do then? 

Since this morning until now, I have build a lot of frustation. I really need to release it. If I wait until tonight, I will become completely crazy.

-I need you to help me, I beg.

-How?

-I don't know. Do whatever you need to do to help me.

-Hmmm! It's not what I really wanted to hear.

I look at him. He is taking off all his clothes. Once he was naked, he climbs over me. His head comes down on my breast. I wait but nothing happens. His head was close to my breast but it didn't touch it.

-What are you doing Kurapika?

-I am looking at your beautiful skin.

-Don't you want to touch it?

-No, I'm fine. 

I feel his breath on my skin. His head slides down on my stomach. Then, it stops near my pussy. He is still not touching me. And I don't know why my body is growing hotter and hotter with his actions. I can't take it anymore.

-Kurapika! Just touch me, fuck me and make me feel good! I can't take it anymore.

-Ahhh! You are finally honest. Can I take out the sex toy in your pussy?

-Yes! Just hurry up!

-Okay.

He lifts his body and takes out the vibrator. 

-Look at your naughty pussy, he says. All drenched and sensitive. It needs to be clean off.

His head comes down again between my legs and he licks the cum around my thigh.

-Hmmmm......

-You react stongly today. Is it because of the sex toy? 

-Of course. You know that I became sensitive down here.

-I know. 

He comes closer to my pussy and licks only the outside. However it's enough to make me cum again. I hear him drinking all my cum from pussy and licks the rest. He doesn't enter in my pussy. He lifts his body again.

-Only this make you cum? You are such a naughty girl. And a naughty girl needs to be fucked really hard.

He places himself between my legs and his dick enters strongly in my pussy.

-Ahhhhhhh......

-Wouah! My dick went easily in your pussy. Well, it's normal with all this liquid coming out from your pussy.

He begins to move very slowly. He does it for a moment. He doesn't change the rhythm and it's become more and more frustating. I know he is doing this on purpose but I can't take it anymore.

-What are you waiting for? I ask.

-I don't want to hurt you, my dear girl.

-Are you kidding me?! Just fuck me and make me crazy. This slow movements make me more frustated than I am already 

-Are you giving me the permission to fuck you really hard?

-Yes! Just do it!

-As you wish, my dear.

His movements get harder and faster than before. Finally I have what I want. After a while, a lot of his cum is release in my pussy. It's amazing to have sex after you are well frustated. After I take back my breath, I speak.

-Don't you need to go back in the classroom? If you are gone too long, the guys will left the lesson too.

-You don't have to worry. I will go back before the break. So, in two hours. I have plenty of time to fuck you again and again.

-You thought about everything I see.

-Yes. And it's a rare chance to fuck you at school. I will enjoy the experience fully.

He makes me take the doggy position. Then, I feel his dick again in my pussy. It's true I am still not satified with only one course. Two hours may be good for me. I really need this. 

After a moment, Kurapika grabs my arms and lifts my body until I was kneeling on my knees. He thrusts harder and further his dick in my pussy. My breast are bouncing everytime his dick goes in my pussy. We continue to fuck like this until we cum again  together.

We continue to have sex non-stop during the two hours. After many and many sex sessions, Kurapika separates himself from me. He sits down on the bed and begins to put back his clothes.

-Already two hours? I ask.

-Yeah. 

He kisses me.

-You can stay here and rest, he says. You really need to rest now.

-Hmmm! You are right.

-Do you want me to come back at the end of the day? With your criminals, of course.

-Do you need to go to the library today or not?

-I don't think we should go together. It's better to go back home earlier today.

-Okay. Like this, we can go to buy groceries today. Will you come with me?

-Sure. I won't let you carry heavy bags.

-But I can carry them.

-No discussion here. I will carry the bags, period.

-Okay.

-We have made a really mess in the sheets.

-Ahahah! Who cares? Nobody comes here except us.

-You are right. Is it fine to bring the guys here?

-One way or another, they will know this place. So, just come with them.

-Okay. Are you going to rest on the bed naked?

-Yes. I am too exhausted right now to put back my clothes.

-But.....

-Don't worry. Before you come back here later, I will put back my clothes and change the bed.

-Okay. See you then.

He kisses me one more time before he leaves. Once I can't hear anymore his footsteps, I take back the vibrator in my hands and put it back in my pussy. I need to be ready for tonight. When it was in my pussy, I lay down on the bed naked and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 30th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	31. Lewd woman

I look at the time. Only one hour passed since Kurapika left the infirmary. The lessons are still running. There is one hour left before Kurapika comes back here with the guys. I stand up in the bed and stay still on it.

The sheet of the bed is comletely soaked with my cum. After I put back the vibrator, I have cummed a lot again. My body growns again more sensitive. During all this time, I have played with my breast and my clitoris to add more pleasure to myself. But I am still not satisfied. I can't believe now that I want to do something more lewd. But what can I do now? 

I approach the window next to the bed and open the curtains wildly. I look outside. There is nobody outside. This window is giving on the principal garden of the college. Many people come there when they need to relax during lunch or after school. 

I was so close to the window. If there was someone out there and looks up, he would see my naked body with a great view of my soaked pussy. I was kneeling on my knees with my back straight. 

I go even closer to the window until my nipples touch lightly the window. I think having the sex toy in my pussy for long, even if there were an interruption earlier, make me lose my mind. I can't think straight anymore. My mind is filled with perverted thought.

Normally, I wouldn't go near a window showing my naked body. But now, I really want to do this. My right hand goes to my hard nipples and plays with them. My left hand goes further down. I touch lightly my clitoris.

-Hmmmmm..........

It's so wet down here and I am again really sensitive. I continue to tease my nipples and my clitoris. The vibrations in my pussy feel so good. If there were people outside, they would have enjoy the show, especially the men. They would have an erection.

After a moment, I cum one more time. I lean my forehead and my breast on the window. I am taking back my breath. Finally, Illumi might be right. I might be a nympho. The proof, right now we can see clearly outside my lewd body and I don't mind at all. It's the opposite. It's excited me more.

Once I took back my breath, I get away from the window. I look one more time at the time. There is forty minutes left before the end of the lessons. I can do something bold again. 

I get up from the bed and get out of the infirmary. I walk in the corridor while showing my lewd body. I am not enough bold to walk naked like this in front of a crowd. But right now, it's fine for me.

I arrive in a bright area of the corridor. I am at the end of the corridor. There is a big window that makes an angle. It takes completely the walls. I look outside. The window give on the abandoned garden.

I sit on the corner of the window, so, the most visible area. If we are outside, we can see my body in differents angles. I lean my back on the glass window and open my legs widly. One more time, I am exposing myself.

My hands come back on my breast and my clitoris. I play again with them. The sex toy is still vibrating strongly in my pussy. The next time I come here with one of the guys or Kurapika, I will bring him here and let him fuck me here. Dirty noises are filling the quiet corridor. After a while, I cum again. 

I can feel there is a lot of cum coming out from my pussy. My hand is really soaked. I look down and I see there is a lot of cum on the floor. I was still leaning on the corner, waiting myself to take back a bit of energy.

When I feel that I could move again, I stand up and go in the nearest restroom. I clean myself and get out from it. I go back in the infirmary. I put back my clothes on me. I hide again my breast. Then, I search clean sheet in the room. Once I found them, I change the sheet of the bed and throw the dirty one in a blind spot where nobody can find. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes.

Sometime after, I hear the door being open again. I open slowly my eyes and look at the door. It was Kurapika and the guys. I sit down on the bed and yawn while stretching my arms.

-Hi, guys! I say. The lessons are already finish?

-Yes, say Illumi. 

-Were you able to rest correctly? asks Kuroro.

I smile at him. Even if I still feel the sex toy in my pussy and that I am frustated again, I don't show it on my face. And they don't know that I had sex with Kurapika sometime earlier.

-Yes. Thank you for your concern. I feel better now.

-You don't feel weird? asks Hisoka.

Here is the tricky question. He knows that I am not going to tell the truth.

-Why? I ask. I feel better now. Kurapika did you....

-... think to take back your bag in the classroom? Yes. Here.

-Thank you.

I stand up and take my bag from Kurapika's hands.

-Okay, I say. Lets's go to buy groceries.

-Hmm! We are not going to the library? asks Illumi.

-No. It's better to not force myself to study too hard today.

-She is right, says Kurapika. She might faint if she works too hard. 

-And I need to buy the foods for the rest of the week. Or you prefer to not eat, if it's what you want.

-No, it's okay, answers Illumi.

-Good, let's go now.

We leave the school and go to a supermarket near the college. We enter in the shop. I go directly to the vegetables stall.

-Kurapika, can you go to take the onions?

-Of course.

-Illumi, go take the tomatoes.

-Okay.

-Hisoka, you take the carrots.

-Yeeesss!

-Kuroro, you are in charge of the cucumbers.

-It's fine for me.

-And I will go take the salad. Don't go too far, I say.

-Yes, they say.

-Good.

We separate and each of us go to the thing we were gave to take. I approach the salad stall. I was looking at the different salads. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my ass. 

-What the fuck?!

I was about to turn around but a hand covers my mouth.

-Shhh! says the voice. You have such a nice butt. All big and soft. I am sure that your breast are big too. Do you want me to fuck you?

Oh great! I roll my eyes. Now, I am being touched by a pervert stranger. Is he insane to touch a woman in a supermarket? I feel his hand fondling my ass. It's disgusting!

I way prefer being touched by the guys. I was about to punch him but the hands suddenly leave my ass and my mouth. I turn around and see Hisoka, Illumi and Kuroro.

Hisoka has the stranger's right hand in his hand and Illumi the other one. Kuroro was behind him and his hand were on the man's neck. I think he is strangling him. They all have dark aura surrounding them.

-Can you explain to us why you had your hands on her body? asks Kuroro with a cold voice.

-You are wrong, he says. She asks me to do this. I swear.

They all look at me.

-Is he saying the truth? asks Illumi.

I shake my head.

-Absolutely not. I wouldn't let a disgusting man touching me. And more, in a supermarket.

-Did you hear her? asks Hisoka. She didn't ask anything.

-She is lying! screams the man. Look at her. Such a bitch like her wants to be fucked like never. You only need to look at her dirty body.

I open wildly my eyes. I am a bitch who asks to be fucked everything, it seems. I make a devil smile.

-I don't remember asking you anything from you, I say politely. And do you have a problem with my body?

-You are a slut! He yells again. The way you are moving your body only asks to the men to bring you in their bed. Don't lie fucking bitch!

He is getting on my nerves.

-Do you want us to make disappear this man? asks Illumi.

-No, it's fine. Look behind you.

I was pointing at Kurapika who just arrives. 

-What happens here? he asks.

-This man wanted to rape me, I say with a calm voice.

-You are lying again slutty woman! shouts again the man.

If he doesn't shut up, he will bring the attention on us. He is such a stupid coward. I sense Kurapika getting angry. He turns to look at the pervert man.

-What did you say mister?

-You hear me. This fucking woman was asking me to fuck her here. I didn't do anything.

I sigh. Again with his lies. I look at the guys. I can see that they are impatient to hit him. Not so fast boys, not so fast.

-Oh, really? asks Kurapika. 

He comes closer to the man and hits him hard in the stomach. 

-Why did you hit me? screams again the man. I really didn't do anything.

-Such a bastard like you should die, says Kurapika with a cold voice.

I smile at the guys who were looking at me.

-You can hurt him, I say. But, don't hit him, don't kill him and don't make it on a visible area.

-Really? asks happily Hisoka.

-Yes.

They gave me happy faces. They torture the poor man by breaking his arms and his wrists. I stop them before they go further.

-You can stop here. Get away from him. All of you, except Kurapika.

They do what I say. I come closer to the man's face with a cold smile.

-Next time you try anything to me, to a random woman or my friends, I will kill you with my own hands, I say while whispering. And remember this, you shouldn't hurt a member of the Seiryu clan or the Suzaku clan. You will pay with your life.

-You are kidding! You are the one who should be scared! I know them. I am member of the Seiryu clan. And I have many friends in the Suzaku clan.

-Do you know him? I ask to Kurapika.

-No. It's not the kind of man that we let near us. He would be a disgrace to us.

-I know. And I don't remember him being a member of the clan. I would have been notify if it was the case.

-So, we have a lying man here. What do we do with him?

I take out a pin from my bag and show it to Kurapika.

-You do it or I do it?

-You can do it. I have already hit him. I will let you the pleasure.

-Thank you.

I approach the man and stick the needle in the man's neck. I wait five seconds and take it out. I put back the needle in my bag. I smile to the man.

-Good luck in your life, I say.

We leave him and join the guys. I hear a body falling on the floor. The pin worked well.

-What did you tell to him? asks Kuroro.

-Nothing.

-What did you do to him? asks Illumi.

-Nothing much. Let's continue to buy the groceries.

-Fine, he says.

We finish to buy the groceries and we left the supermarket. We take the train to go back to my house. The trajet was normal. The guys were arguing with Kurapika and I was stuck in the middle. We arrive at the house and I put away the groceries in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 31rst chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	32. Discussion

Once I put everything in place, I begin to cook the dinner. I should stay extremely concentrate now or I will cut myself. But it's not easy with the sex toy vibrating strongly in my pussy. I wash the vegetables.

-(Y/n), why you don't take off your jacket?

I startle in place. I turn my back and see Kurapika looking at me.

-No, it's fine. And you know already why I can't take off my jacket.

He comes in the kitchen and helps me to wash the vegetables.

-Ahaha! I know. You don't want to show your hard nipples, he whispers.

-That's right, so, don't tease me like this.

-Okay.

He throws on me some water.

-Ehhh! What are you doing?

-Throwing water on you. You seem to be hot.

I splash some water in his face.

-Ehhh! That was a low attack.

-You are the one who beginned. You are in fault.

-It's unfair. Take this.

He throws water again on me. And I do the same thing. Few minutes later, we were soaked head to toe.

-Well, it seems we need to dry ourself, says Kurapika.

-Yeah. Thank to you, the dinner will wait longer.

-Don't be mad. It's funny to play sometime.

I hit him on the shoulder. But he is right, it makes me feel better. I cut the water off and put the vegetables away to make them dry. 

-You should go to your house to change your clothes, I say to Kurapika.

-Hmm! Okay. I will be really fast. I don't want to let you alone here.

-You know this is my house.

-Of course I know. No, kidding. What I mean it's that I don't like to leave you alone with your criminals.

-Again with this? Kurapika, whatever you say, whatever you want, it will not change anything right now.

-Except if your father says something this weekend. 

-You are right. 

-Don't you know why he wants us to be at his house this weekend?

-Oh no, I know nothing at all.

-Well, we will see this weekend. Okay, I will go to my house really fast and be back before you can notice my leave.

Kurapika kisses me on the cheek and gets out of the house. I walk in the living room and pass in front of the guys.

-What did happen to you? asks Kuroro. You are soaked.

-Kurapika splashed water on me and this is the result. I will go in the bathroom to change my clothes and take a bath by the way.

-Do you need some help? asks Hisoka.

I glare at him.

-Don't dream too much young boy. I am fine.

I enter in my room and take my pyjama. I go to the bathroom and lock the door. I look down on my body. My jacket is sticking on my body but fortunately for me, we can't see my nipples. I take off my clothes.

My hands stop near my pussy. Should I take off the vibrator or not? Well, Hisoka never said that I should keep it while I take a bath. I take out the sex toy and enter in the bath.

I took my time in the bath to relax myself. Once I was well relaxed, I get out of the bath. I dry myself and take the vibrator in my hands. It seems that it had never stopped to vibrate when I was in the bath. I put it in my pussy and I put my pyjama on me. I take two band-aids out of the medicine cabinet.

I put the two band-aids on my nipples. It's a great way to hide them. I look one more time at my breast and I don't see my hard nipples. The band-aids work well. Then, I go back in the living room. When I was out, I see Kurapika in the kitchen. The guys were still lazing out in the living room. I quickly go in the kitchen and help Kurapika with the cooking. He turns his head to me.

-Oh! You wear your pyjama.

-Yes. Do you have a problem with it?

-No, no. But you don't wear a bra, do you?

-Do you think it's a suitable question to ask?

-I just want to know since you didn't wear underwear earlier.

-I know and for your information, I still don't wear underwear.

-So, how were you able to hide your nipples? he asks.

-Band-aids. Great thing to hide the girls' nipples.

-I see. I didn't know this.

-Well, you learn something today. Good for you.

-Don't mock me. It's not funny.

-Ahahah! It's my payback.

-Okay, okay. I understand, he says with a sulking voice. But your body is still sensitive?

-Yes. 

He suddenly touches me behind. His hand was between my legs and he caresses my inner thigh. I close my eyes and try to ignore it. But it's imposaible since his touch makes me excited.

-Would you stop it? It's absolutely not the moment right now.

-Are you more excited?

-Don't ask questions that you already know the answer. 

-Hmmm! Your mini-short is really wet. It's a good answer for me. Can I continue?

-No. You already had yor time earlier. Take off your hand from my leg and let's continue to cook, okay?

-Yes, yes, my baby friend.

-Stop it. I hate it when you give me this nickname.

-Ahahah! Sorry, I will stop now.

-Good.

We finish to cook the dinner and put the table. I call the guys to come over and they sit down. We begin to eat.

-What did you say to the stranger man earlier? asks suddenly Illumi.

My fork stops midway to my mouth. I blink with surprise eyes to Illumi, before I put down my fork in my plate.

-Why are you asking me this? I ask to Illumi.

-I just want to know.

-Yes, me too I want to know, says Hisoka.

-He seemed to be scared after you talked the three of you alone, continues Kuroro.

Why do they always need to know everything? This weekend, they will have all the answers they want. But now, I need to lie again.

-We only just warned him that if we see him again, we will call the police and make a deposition. That's all, right Kurapika?

I look ar Kurapika. He nods his head.

-That's right.

-It didn't seem that way for me, says Hisoka. Are you sure you didn't threaten him to kill him?

-Do you really think that I can kill someone?

-Who knows, he says. People sometime hide their trueself. Like this, they can act in the shadow. 

 Kuroro and Illumi nod their heads agreeing with what had just say Hisoka. They are suspecting something. Well, I can't blame them for this since it's true that I am hidding something. I sigh.

-You might be right, I say.

Kurapika grabs my shoulder and forces me to look at him. He comes to my ear and whispers.

-They are suspecting something. Why don't you tell them the truth now?

I whisper too.

-There is only three days left before they know everything. And if I say everything now, they won't let me alone for a while. Do you want this?

He shakes his head.

-No, I understand. They will wait longer.

-Good.

I separate myself from Kurapika and look back at the guys. They were looking at us curiously. 

-What are you speaking in low voices? asks Kuroro.

-Nothing much. You don't need to know for now.

-For now? What do you mean by this? asks Ilumi.

I sigh.

-I know you are curious about me and Kurapika. You want to know something that I will tell you this weekend.

-Why this weekend? asks Hisoka. Why not now? 

-Because I decide it. Just wait and you will have your answers.

-Is it because we have to go to your father's house that you will tell us eveything? asks Kuroro.

-Yes. Once we are there, it's impossible for me to still hide you things about me.

-And if we were not forced to go to your father's house, would you still keep your secrets? asks again Kuroro.

-It was the plan at the beginning. Just wait a bit. This weekend, you will know everything.

-You won't hide anything to us after this weekend? asks Illumi.

-That's right. Can you wait until then?

They look at each other and they agree.

-Good.

-And what about the blond boy? asks Hisoka. Does he have a link to your secret?

-He is a part of my secret. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him.

-It sounds like you have a strong connection between you, says Kuroro.

-It's the case, says Kurapika. You can't get between us just like this.

-If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure. 

-What do you mean by this? asks Kurapika.

-Maybe, we have a stronger connection with her, he answers mysteriously.

-Like I care. In the end, I will be the one who will stay with her. And you, one day, you will have to leave here to go to a suitable jail for you.

-For the moment, we are here and we will do everything to have her.

Kurapika stands up from his seat.

-Do you want to have a fight with me or what? he asks angrily.

-If it's what you want.

-Calm down you two, I say with a cold voice. 

-But... says Kurapika.

-Shut up. We are eating right now. Keep your little fight for another day.

-It won't hurt if they have a fight right now, says Hisoka.

-One more word about this fight and I call Luca to come here to take you back and puts you in a small cell. Is it what you want?

-No, they say.

-Good. And as for Kurapika, if you don't calm down right now, I will break up our friendship.

-You are not serious?!

-Yes, I am. If you still argue with them, it's finish between us. Do you want this?

-No, he says with a sad voice.

-Good. Now, can you sit down please?

-Okay. But please, don't ever threaten me to break up our frienship anymore.

-If you behave, I will never say it again.

He hugs me.

-Thank you. Thank you.

-Okay. I understand. Come on, we are still eating.

-Yes.

He lets me go and he sits down again.

-I still have a question, says Kuroro.

-Is it connected to the discussion that we just had a moment ago?

-No, not really

-Go ahead then.

-It was bothering me for sometime but how come you aren't scared of us?

-Why should I be scared?

-Sorry. I didn't mean like this. But why you are not bothered by the fact that we are criminals?

-It's normal. I am used to see criminals in my life, since I was a child.

-Is it because of Luca? asks Illumi.

-Not only. I saw criminals in my father's work too, it's not new for me now.

-Your father is a lawyer, right? asks Hisoka.

-That's right.

-Do you think he can reset our records? he asks again.

-He can, if he wants.

-Can you ask him? asks Illumi.

-No. No way. If you want a favor from him, ask him this weekend by yourself. I won't do anything about it.

-(y/n), says Kurapika.

-Yes.

-Did your father asked something about them when he called you the last time?

-Now that you mention it, he did ask me if the guys over here are handsome.

-I think that there is a possibility that he erases their records.

-Do you have an idea about this? I ask.

-I am still not sure yet. I will know for sure this weekend. And maybe it's the same reason that he wants me to come too.

-Why you won't tell me your idea?

-Because I am not sure yet. I don't want to give you hope or wrong ideas.

-Okay, fine. If you want but I hope it's not something that it may upset me.

-I think there is a high chance that it happens.

-Kurapika, if you still talk about this, I will force you to a spill the truth.

-Okay. I shut up.

-Good. This discussion is over now.

We finish to eat the dinner. Then, I wash the dishes with Kurapika and he goes back home. I relax myself some time with the guys before I go in my room with Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 32nd chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	33. Impatient

When it was the time, Hisoka and I go to my room. Once I was sure that the door is locked, I go directly to my bed and collapse on it. Ahhh! The sensation of the bed feels so good. The day was really tiring with the sex toy in my pussy.

-It seems that there is someone who is really eager to have sex here.

-Shut up Hisoka. Just take out the vibrator from my pussy. 

I sense Hisoka sitting on the bed. I look at him and I see him smiling.

-I am sulking right now.

-And why?

-Since you were in the infirmary this afternoon, I didn't enjoy the sight of you struggling with your lust.

-Are you kidding me?! I didn't had any break since this morning. My lower body is completely wet.

-Oh really? Let me see it.

He comes closer to me and pulls out my mini-short. He lifts my ass and looks at it.

-You are right. There is a lot of cum pouring out from your pussy. How many time did you cum since this morning?

-Are you really asking me this?! I lose the count after many time. I can't tell you how many time it happens but I can tell you that I can't take it anymore.

He pokes my pussy with his finger. I let escape a moan. He is so horrible. He knows that I just want one thing and it's his dick in my pussy. I feel so hot right now and I can't think correctly.

-It seems that I have the result that I wanted. 

He continue to poke my pussy and I continue to react each time.

-Would you stop this already?! My pussy is extremely sensitive right now.

-Hmmm! No. I want to take my time to look at you.

-Like you don't look at me everyday.

-I know but this sight is so great for me. And I am a bit sad that I couldn't see you more closely with your soaked mini-short earlier.

-You could see this one, no?!

-It's different. It's soaked only for a few hours. The other one was wetter I think. Ahhh! The picture of it makes me excited.

-If you can stop dreaming about things that you couldn't have.

-Did you like to have a sex toy all day in your pussy?

-What is this question? Are you crazy to ask me this?

-I am only curious. So, it's yes or no?

-You will nag me with this until I answer, I am right?

-That's right.

I sigh.

-Yes. I enjoyed to have the sex toy in my pussy.

-Ohhh! What a surprising honest answer! Is it because you were excited to show your lewd face in front of a crowd?

Like hell I would say to the truth to this question. I only just notice this afternoon that I might be nympho. He doesn't need to know this.

-Absolutely not.

-Waaaahhhh! Boring answer. And here I thought that you were a nympho. It would have been more exciting if it was the case. 

-What would have happen if I was a nympho? I ask curiously.

-I wouldn't hesitate to fuck you in every public place and show your embarassing area to a crowd, he says delighted.

Okaaaayy! I am not ready for this. Thank godness I didn't admit it.

-Okay, you have your answer. If you could take out the sex toy, it would be great for me.

-Not right now, young lady. I have some questions for you.

-Again with questions? I am tired with it.

-The game is easy. I will ask you questions. If the answers satisfied me, I will take out the vibrator and have sex with you. You only need to give me five good answers.

He doesn't listen to me again.

-And what if the answer doesn't satisfied you?

-I will drive you crazy with the sex toy.

-Can't I skip all this game? I am graving for sex right now and it's your fault. 

He smiles.

-I know. It was what I wanted all along the day, to make you think only about sex all day. But I still want to play my game.

-Just do it and finish as fast as possible. I am more and more impatient.

-Okay. But first.

He takes off my top and make me sit down on the bed facing him. He opens my legs wildly and comes closer to me.

-Good. First question, in which age did you lose your virginity and how did you lose it? I want the details.

Why does he need to know this? Oh well! I don't care right now.

-I was fifteen when I lost my virginity. I lost it together with a friend since it was his first time too. We did it in his room and the experience was painful but great. That's all.

-Hmmm! You were young when you lost your virginity but the answer is boring. I hoped something more exciting. Okay, time for the punition. 

He puts on max the vibrator in my pussy. I moan loudly. I try to touch my breast but Hisoka was trapping my hands in his hand. I was almost cumming but Hisoka lows down the vibrations. I frown. What is he doing?

-Ohhh! What a nice expression! This is what you are going to have everytime that the answer is boring for me. I won't let you cum until the five answers.

-You are mean.

-And I am happy to be mean guy. Let's continue the game. So the second question. Is your family really important in the world?

-To a point you can't imagine but I can't say more for the moment. You need to wait.

-Okay. The answer makes me curious. You pass for this.

-Glad that you like this answer.

-Third one. What would happens if I try to kill your bestfriend?

-Try it and I will make you suffer. I swear I will do it.

-Ahhh! Great way to give me an answer. Fourth question, do you have feelings for one of us?

I don't answer immediately. Even me I don't know. My feelings are really confused for the moment. I don't hate them anymore. I can't say that I love them or one precisely. But I do begin to appreciate them more and more. 

-I don't know yet, I finally answer. I can't say that I love you or the others guys but I don't hate you anymore. That's something I still need to figure out.

-Hmmm! Okay. It was a serious question that I just asked. I won't say that it didn't satisfied me. Okay, next one. What did you say to the stranger man this afternoon?

-You really don't give up. I told you that I won't say it for the moment!

-Boring answer. Punition time!

He puts again the vibrations on max and waits that I reach my climax. When it happens, he lows again the vibrations.

-You are such a bastard!

He kisses me. 

-Don't be mad at me. I am just enjoying my time with you.

-Yeah, right. Next question please.

-Hmmm! Okay. Did you already had sex with the blond boy?

-Why do you need to know?

-I am curious.

I sigh.

-Yes and don't ask me how many time. That's not important.

-It's okay. I am just surprise that it really did happen. Since you always told us that you are only friends.

-This and that are different.

-Fine. Next one is, each one of us is the best in bed?

-Are you asking me this seriously?!

-Yesss!

How should I answer to do this? It'a true that sex is different with each of them but I never though about who is the best one. That's not an easy answer. Ahhh! I know that my answer will make him angry.

-I would say Kurapika.

He frowns.

-You say what?! he says with a cold voice.

I knew it that the answer wouldn't make him happy.

-I say it's Kurapika who is the best in bed for the moment.

-Can I know why?

-It's easy Hisoka. He knows already my body for a long time. He knows which part of my body that make me feel good. You can't compete with this, even if you are better than him with the technics.

-Okay. That answer pisses me off. It's the end of the game.

He lets go of my hands and he takes out the sex toy from pussy. I could finally rest my body. I lay down on my back. But the relief was really short for me.

He covers my body with his body and kisses me. He immediately puts his tongue in my mouth and plays with my tongue. His kiss was different than usual. It was like he wanted to eat me.

Our mouths separate from each other. I barely had the time to take back my breath that he changes the angle of his face and kisses me again like the last one. When he separates himself from me one more time, I try to push him away from me.

-Hisoka. What's wrong with you? I say out of breath.

-I will kiss you like that until your body is graving for my touches. Until then, I won't stop.

He kisses me again. We continue like this for some time. After a while, my mind was fuzzy. Each time Hisoka changes the angle of the kiss, I barely had the time to take back my breath. Hisoka breaks the kiss and looks at me from above.

-How do you feel? he asks while caressing my hair.

-Dizzy and hot.

-Hmmmm! You are way more honest and sexy when you are like this.

-Don't make fun of me.

-I am not making fun of you. I am serious. So, how is your body?

-It wants to be touched.

-Ahhh! Finally what I wanted. Don't worry. I will take care of your lewd body.

-Just hurry up.

-Yes, yes.

He nibbles my nipple with his mouth and the other one was played by his hand. His other hand lowers to my pussy and lightly touches it. My back jolts from pleasure with only this light touch. Hisoka lifts his head and smiles. He doesn't stop to play with my pussy.

-Oh! You are that sensitive.

-Yes. That's right. I have already told you that I was really sensitive today because of the sex toy being all day in my pussy.

-Hmmm! Right, you have say it.

-Don't make the one who doesn't remember something like this. And hurry up to put your dick in my pussy. I can't take it anymore.

-Somoene is really impatient here.

-Stop talking already and taking your time on purpose.

-Oh! You had noticed it?

-Of course! I am not stupid. Just fuck me.

-As you wish my dear girl.

He takes out his finger and they are quickly replaced by his dick. He thrust his dick really hard into my pussy. My back jolts for pleasure. He begins to move really fast and hard.

-Ahhh! My dick went pretty easily in your pussy. But it's normal with all this juice coming out from your pussy.

He continues to come in and out in my pussy. The way he fucks me today is so different than usual. It's more intense and rougher. Usually, he would have tease my pussy by making slow-fast-slow and more like this. I feel like I am being eaten by very intense sex. And I don't dislike it. It didn't take long for me to cum one more time for the day. 

-Ohhh! You came really fast today. You were extremely excited today.

-Shut up! You know why I am like this.

-I know! You were excited and frustated to have only a sex toy in your pussy today. I think that this afternoon, when you went alone in the infirmary, you wanted more than just a vibrator in your naughty pussy.

He is not wrong here but I was satisfied by Kurapika who helped to get through this by fucking me. But still, I was again excited after the sex session.

-Yeah, right. Don't tell me you have already finished? 

-Ohhh, no! It's only the beginning my dear.

For the next hours, we had many sex session together. He never stops his new way to fuck me. I didn't dislike it but it had drived me really crazy after many sessions. Once we were well exhausted, we lay down on the bed next to each other.

-So, how was the sex today?

-Why are you asking me this?

-I want to be the best in bed, he says.

-You way too far for this. It's not with only one night that you could be the best.

-Hmmmm! Fine. Then, I will continue this way to fuck you until you say it. 

-Do whatever you want.

-Can we have our night this saturday? he asks suddenly.

-I don't think it's possible since we will be at my father's house. We will see that day.

-Okay.

I get closer to him and he wraps his arms around my body. It's the first time that I am the one who gets closer to him. I rest my head on his chest and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 33rd chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	34. Tiring morning

The next morning, I woke up feeling really tired. Hisoka didn't go easy on me yesterday. I was still in Hisoka's arms. I try to get out but Hisoka was well holding me in his arms. How can he put so much strength in his arms when he is sleeping?

Even if his arms are pretty comfortable, I have to get out of the bed. I turn my back to him and try to push his arms away. For few minutes, his arms didn't move at all. Suddenly, his arms move a litte bit but they bring me closer to Hisoka.

-What are you trying to do this early in the morning? he asks with a rough voice.

-Getting out of the bed. Can you let me go? I ask.

-Hmmm! No.

He holds my tighter.

-Come on Hisoka. I have to prepare the breakfast and the lunch for everyone.

-Five more minutes.

-Don't act like a child. Let me go right now.

-I say no. 

His head leans on mine. Suddenly, I feel something hard touching my ass. Oh no! Don't tell me he is hard again.

-Hisoka, tell me that you aren't excited right now?

-Hmmm! It's a normal reaction from my body. I can't control it.

-Well, you can release yourself in the bathroom.

-And waste my precious seed to feel better alone? No thank you. Let's use it for both of us.

-What are you planning to do again?

-Morning sex, of course.

-You are speaking nonsense again. You must be half-asleep, it seems.

Then, I was looking at the ceiling. Hisoka comes over and looks at me from above.

-I was half-asleep but not anymore. And I am completely serious.

-Hell no! Not early in the morning!

He kisses my neck.

-I can put you in the mood if you want.

His hands are touching my breast.

-You don't need to do anything for my body. Thank you. I just want to get out of the bed. 

-But it's still early. The food can wait. Let's just enjoy ourself.

-Are you listening to what I say?! I say no.

-Sorry but I won't listen to what you say.

He was fondling my breast now.

-Hisoka! Let me go right now.

-Are you sure? Your body is hotter than earlier. You are getting excited, right?

He is teasing my nipples now. I let escape a moan from my mouth. Why does he have to be right? I can feel that my pussy is getting wet.

-Oh! It seems I was right! Now you can no longer refuse what I want.

-Oh yes! I still can! Come on Hisoka, let me go please.

His hand goes between my legs and touches my pussy.

-You are such a naughty girl. You say that you aren't in the mood and refuse me but look at your pussy. It's all wet.

-Shut up and let my pussy alone.

I feel his finger enter in my pussy. My back jolts from surprise and I moan again.

-You don't need to resist, he says. Let me take care of you.

-The only thing I want right now, it's to get out of the room.

-You are again on this?! Even if you say this, your body is saying the opposite.

His finger thrust deeper in my pussy.

-Hmmmm......

-You see. Just relax and I will do the rest.

His mouth comes over to one of my nipples and he nibbles it. I try as much as possible to resist. But bit by bit, my body doesn't listen to my mind and follows only the desire. Dirty noises and my moans fill the room. It didn't take long for me to give up my body to Hisoka. After a while, I cum from pleasure. He takes out his finger from my pussy.

-Good girl! You see, if you want, you can do it.

He brings his finger to his mouth and he licks his finger. I look away. It's embarassing to see this.

-Why are you looking away my dear? he asks sensually.

-I don't want to see you licking my cum.

-Why? It's really sweet and tasty.

-Shut up! I don't want to hear you say that.

-Don't worry. Soon, the only thing you will be able to hear is dirty noises and moans.

-Hisoka! I didn't give you the permission to go all the way!

-But your pussy is ready and you can't tell me that you are not in the mood anymore. Your eyes tell me the opposite.

-I don't care and I am not excited.

-Oh really?

He places himself between my legs and his dick rubs lightly on my pussy. A moan escapes from my mouth.

-If you aren't excited, why did you react to my dick?

-Oh shut up!

-That's not an answer (y/n). Come on (y/n). We are already here. Let me do it until the end.

He is really stubborn. When he wants to do something, he will never give up. And right now, I am losing my time by arguing with him. He is not completely wrong. I am excited and we are in this position. I sigh. Oh well! It will help me to feel better.

-Fine. Let's do it but only one more time. Then, you will let me get out of the bed.

-Promise.

-I don't know if I should believe you.

-You can, you can.

He thrust his dick in my pussy and begins to move. It's true that it feels good early in the morning but I won't admit it for him. He goes faster and deeper. Dirty noises and moans fill the quiet room. After a moment, we cum together. Hisoka separates himself from me and lays down next to me.

-So, he says, did you enjoy yourself?

-Don't ask me this Hisoka.

-But I want to know.

I sigh again.

-Yes. It was great.

-You see. Time to time, sex in the morning can be good.

-Yeah, yeah.

I sit down on the edge of the bed. I feel a hand gripping my arm.

-Hisoka. Can you let go my arm now?

-Can't you stay a little bit longer please? It's too early to prepare the breakfast.

-Oh no! You promised yourself that you will let me out of the bed once we have done it. Don't break your promise.

-Hmmm! Fine.

He was sulking. I bend down my head and kiss him. He looks at me with big eyes before he makes a big smile.

-It's the first time you take the initiative to kiss me. What did I do to make you do this?

-Nothing. You seemed sad, so, it's a kiss to make you feel better.

-Can I have one more?

-No. I really need to get out now.

I stand up from my bed and put my robe on me. But when I begin to walk, my legs give up under my weight. I knew it. He was too rough on me.

-Can't stand up, he says. Do you need my help?

-No. I am fine.

I stand up again and walk really slowly to the door. I get out of the room and close the door. Kuroro was already up. He looks at me.

-It seems that someone woke up a little bit later today, says Kuroro.

-Hm.

Kuroro comes to me and hugs me.

-You know that it's my day today, right?

-I know Kuroro. You made a big scene on it monday.

-Glad that you remembered it. So, you do remember that today, you will only think about me and...

-...and only have sex with you today. Yes, yes, I remember it but it might be too late for this.

He looks at me curiously.

-What do you mean by this?

-I just had sex wtih Hisoka few minutes ago.

-Are you serious?

-Yes.

-Well, it doesn't really count since you were sleeping with him yesterday. I can close my eyes on this. But now and for the rest of the day, you are only mine.

-I will try as much as possible but I don't promise it.

-Good. Thank you.

He kisses me on the lips.

-But since you say you will try, I will stick on you all the day.

-Don't you think it will be a little bit difficult.

-Maybe but I don't care.

-Okay, okay, I understand. I need to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Then, I will prepare the breakfast and the lunch. Can you at least let me go?

-I will wait you in the living room.

-Good. 

I kiss him on the lips.

-What did you kiss me for?

-A reward to be a good boy.

-Hmmm! I liked it. I can get used to it.

-Don't hope too much. I won't do it everytime.

-Okay, okay.

-By the way, wake up Illumi. I am sure he still sleeping in his bed.

-That's right. I will do it. What about Hisoka?

-Let him alone. He needs to take back some energy after what we do. He will go out of the room when he feels like it.

-Okay.

I go to the bathroom and take a really quick shower. I am a bit late this morning. I dry myself and put my clothes. I go out of the bathroom. I look around and see the guys in the living room. I go in the kitchen and begin to cook. I hear footsteps coming near me. I turn my head and see that it was Kuroro.

-Do you need something Kuroro?

-No. I just want to be with you.

-The moment you let me cook, I can let you do this.

-Great!

I hear the door opens. I look over there and see Kurapika coming in the house. He comes in the kitchen and looks at Kuroro.

-What he is doing here? he asks to me.

-Kuroro wants to stay with me today.

-I don't want to see him too close to you.

-Don't pay any attention to him and help me to cook. I am a bit late today.

-Oh, sure! But it's rare that you are late. What did happen this morning?

-You better don't ask it. Can you pass me the salt?

-Here.

-Thanks.

I add the salt in the dish and take a spoon. I hold it in my hand.

-Kurapika, can you...

I stop talking. I remember what I speak with Kuroro earlier.

-Yes, what?

-No, nothing.

I turn to look at Kuroro.

-Kuroro, can you come here please?

He comes immediately to my side.

-Yes, what can I do for you?

I bring the spoon in front of his mouth.

-Can you taste this for me?

-Of course! he says with a smile.

He takes my hand in his hand and brings it closer to his face. He takes the spoon in his mouth and tastes the food.

-Yeah, the seasoning is good.

-Good. Thank you for your help.

I go back on the food. Suddenly, I feel two arms around my waist. I turn my head and see that it was Kuroro who was squeezing me.

-Kuroro, I can't finish if you stick to me like this. Can you let me go please?

He holds me tighter.

-Thank you to take in consideration what I asked you.

I close my eyes and sigh. Then, I smile. I pat his head with my free hand.

-Okay, okay. You are really cute right now but I really need to finish to cook, I say with a soft voice.

-Eh! shouts suddenly Kurapika. Go away from her right now!

-Don't give me orders the blond boy. I do what I want to do.

-Like I would let do this. Separate yourself from her right now.

-No.

I continue to cook while they were arguing. I didn't pay much attention to what they say. I am already tired with all these evenements this morning. And I am getting used to this atmosphere. I finish to cook and turn off the fire. I put the food on the plates and lunchboxes. I look at Kurapika and Kuroro. They are still arguing. I clap my hands.

-Okay guys! We stop here. I have finish to make the breakfast and the lunch.

-But...

-No but. Kuroro, let me go now. Kurapika brings the food to the table.

-Okay, they say at the same time.

-Hisoka, Illumi. The food is ready.

-Coming, they say.

We all sit down around the tables and begins to eat. Kurapika lifts his head and glares at Hisoka.

-Why are you smiling? he asks to Hisoka with a harsh voice.

-I am in a good mood today. I had a great morning.

He looks at me and I look away.

-I don't know what happen to you but erase this stupid smile on your face.

-Calm down blond boy. Someone is in bad mood today.

-Hmmm! he says with a harsh face.

-Okay. Kurapika, look at me.

-Yes.

I put some vegetables in his mouth.

-How does it taste? I ask.

-Really delicious.

-Do you feel better?

He nods.

-Good.

I feel a tug on my sleeve. I look back and see Kuroro just next to me.

-Don't be too close to him, he whispers with a sulking face.

-I didn't forget about you. It just to light up the atmosphere, okay?

-Okay.

We finish to eat and take our bags before we go to the university. We take the train and arrive there without any accident. We enter in the classroom and sit down. The morning lessons run peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 34th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	35. Others people

Lunchtime arrives. Kurapika and I were packing our stuff. We join the guys and were about to leave the classroom. Suddenly, some people are blocking the door. There are students from our class. They surround us and give us serious eyes.

There are some friends that we made here. Well, not exactly friends. They are people who stick with us. The men always surround me and the girls do the same thing with Kurapika.

-Kurapika, (y/n), where are you going? asks a boy.

-We were about to go to eat our lunch, answers Kurapika.

-Can we eat with you? asks another student.

-Sorry, I say, we would like too but not today, okay?

-It has been like this for some days already, says a girl. You always eat lunch together alone. 

-She is right, says another one, are you dating?

-No, I say, we are only friends.

-You tell the same thing since you two come in this college, says a flashy guy, I am sure that you two are hidding something.

We look at each other. They are not completely wrong. We are not dating each other but we hide something. Kurapika gives me the look of "what are we going to do?". My eyes say "lying again". We look back at the group.

-So, says the same flashy man, what's happening here?

-Nothing, says Kurapika, time to time, we need to talk with each other.

-But it has been for days, complain the girls to Kurapika, you are neglecting us. Eat with us please.

One of the girl is grabbing Kurapika's arm and tries to drag him away from me. But Kurapika takes away his arm and takes some distances with them by standing behind me. He is trying to hide behind my back but it doesn't work since he is way taller than me.

-Sorry but I am not interested. I prefer to eat with (y/n).

-Come on Kurapika buddy, says another flashy guy. Go eat with the girls and we take care of the beautiful princess. Right, guys? he asks to the other men behind him.

They agree. They are really stubborn. I sigh and look at the guys who were waiting us a bit far away from us. They seem angry and impatient. It doesn't look good. We should try to get away as soon as possible.

-I am sorry guys, I say with a smile, but not this week. We decide to have lunch with the three guys over there.

I point at the guys. They all look at them. Girls have hearts in their eyes and guys have jealous eyes. I hope they will give up now.

-Kyaaaaa! scream the girls. They are so handsome. We need to talk to them.

-You are crazy, says another one. You can see that they are on a different level than us. You can't approach them like this. Give up.

-Hmm! You are right, she answers. We better concentrate on Kurapika. He is easier to get close.

-That's right!

But they are still looking at the criminals.

-(y/n), say the first flashy guy while the other were still looking at the criminals, what about a date just the two of us?

He was looking at me up and down. Then, he puts his hand around my ass. He make me come closer to him. This is pretty irritating. I take off his hand from my body.

-No, thank you. I am not interested.

-Even if I propose you a really great time together.

He gives me a mischievous smile. There we go again. He wants to have sex with me too.

-Again, no thank you. I am pretty satisfied in this field.

-You better give up before I am the one who forces you to stop, says suddenly a voice.

I was pulled away from the guy and lean on someone else chest. I look up and see Kurapika.

-Eh Kurapika. That's none of your business, says the flashy guy. It's between her and me.

-You know...

I put my hand over his mouth to make him stop talking. I can feel that he is more angry now. I better calm him down before something happens.

-Calm down Kurapika, I whisper. Don't blow off all the things we had done to cover ourselves. Take big breath and calm down, okay?

He nods and I take off my hands. Suddenly, I was pushed away and I fell on the ground. What's happening again now? I lift my head and see that the girls are glaring at me. Well, it's not new for me now. I feel a hot liquid sliding on my knees. I look down and see that I was bleeding. Great! And now this. Wait! That's give me a good idea. 

-Ouch! I yell to catch everyone's attention.

-Are you okay? asks Kurapika trying to come closer to me.

I slightly smile.

-I am fine but I think I hurt myself when I fell on the ground.

He looks down on my knees.

-You are bleeding! Who did this to you?!

-Your fan club, I say. But I am sure they didn't do it on purpose. 

Mentally, I was grinning. Of course I know they did it on purpose. I am not stupid but I need this to make my plan works.

-Oh! Don't fake it, says one of the girls. It's only a scratch. You don't need to make a big deal for this.

-Eh, watch your mouth, the monkey, says a man behind me. 

-Yeah, says another one. You are just jealous than she is way better than you.

-You say what, answers the girl. I have better taste in clothes than her. And I am more sexy.

They all begin to argue with each other. The plan was a success. I had planned that they would argue if I exagerate a bit what happened to me. I get out slowly of the argument field and stand up when I was out of it.

I search Kurapika and see that he also took the opportunity to get out of there. He join me and we go to where the guys were waiting us.

-Okay guys, I say. Let's go out very quickly from there before they notice that we have left the classroom.

I push the criminals' back and force them to quit the classroom. Kurapika walks next to me. We go in a desert classroom and sit down.

-Finally out of it, I say.

-Yeah, answers tired Kurapika.

-You seem pretty popular, says Illumi.

-Hm, I say without giving a proper answer.

-Are they your friends? asks Hisoka.

-As for me, I would say no, I answer. The men only stick on me because they want to bring me in their beds.

-The same here, says Kurapika. I don't like these girls who stick on me. They smell horrible with all these perfume and they have too much make-up on their faces.

He sticks out his tongue to show us that he is disgusted by this.

-So, why they follow you? asks Kuroro.

-Because we need to integrate the society, says Kurapika. We can't be mean with the girls.

-This is your reasons, says Hisoka. What about you, (y/n)?

-I don't have any reasons. They stick on me even if I don't ask it. It's just that I don't really care if they are with me or not.

-Even if they want to fuck you? asks Illumi.

-Do you think that I am a girl who will sleep with everyone like this? I ask with a slightly cold voice.

-No, he says.

-Good.

I look at Kuroro and he was starring at my knees.

-Did you hurt yourself? he asks.

-Hmm! It's only scratches. Don't pay any attention.

-Let me disinfect it for you, he says.

He takes me in his arms and lifts me in princess style. I turn my head to Kurapika while Kuroro walks away from the group.

-Kurapika! Keep an eye on them please! Can you do this for me?

-Sure, not problem, he replies. I will let him take care of your knees only this time.

-Thank you.

We get out of the room. Suddenly, Kuroro stops walking.

-Which infirmary should we go? he aks.

-The one in the desert area.

-Okay. 

He brings in the infirmary of the desert area and he puts me on one of the bed. He disinfects my knees and put bandages on it.

-There we go, he says. It's done.

-Thanks.

He lifts his head.

-Do you want something Kuroro? I ask.

-Can I have a reward since I took care of you?

-Hmm! Sure! What do you want?

He grins.

-I want to have sex in a bold place.

I blink my eyes. Okay, it's not like it bothers me since I like to expose myself but I am surprise that he asks me the permission since he is someone who will do it whenever he wants.

-Do you have a place in mind? I ask.

-You are fine with my request? he asks surprised.

-Yes. Only because you took care of me and that you want me to think only about you today, no? And only one time because we have to go back to the empty classroom and eat with the guys.

-Okay. Well, when I was bringing you here, I saw a really large window at the end of the corridor. We can have sex over there.

Exactly the place where I had my time yesterday and wanted to bring someone there to fuck me. He makes the task easier for me.

-Hmmm! Okay.

-Great!

He takes me again in his arms and we get out of the infirmary. We go directly to the big window and he lets me down in front of it.

-We should take off our clothes now, he says. 

-You are right.

-Go closer to the window and take off your clothes, he says.

-So, you want me to strip while my body is facing outside.

-That's right. I hope it will put you in the mood.

I go closer to the window. I take off one by one my clothes. It seems that I am getting more and more used to that kind of thing but I am still a bit embarassed by it.

When I touch my panties and take it off, I see that my panties was completely drenched. Well, I am already in the mood here. I turn to look at Kuroro and he was already naked. He is ready since his dick is already hard. 

-Which area do you want us to have sex? I ask.

-What about the corner of the window? It's the most visible area.

-Okay.

I go to the corner and he was following me behind.

-It seems that you are more and more used to show your body in bright light. It's a pity that there is nobody outside here. It would have been more exciting for us. But at the same time, it's better like this. You won't show your sexy body and face to random stranger who will get excited once they saw you.

-Nobody comes here. Not in the desert area and not in the abandonned garden that you see down here.

-So, we have the place for ourselves.

-That's right. So, shall we begin? I ask.

-Face outside. You need to show all your body outside, he says with a sexy voice.

I do what he says. I place my hands on the window and open my legs.

-Oh! Now, you open your legs directly. You don't make the difficult girl anymore. Tell me the truth, you like to expose yourself?

-No but even if I don't open my legs, you will do it for me to put your hard dick in my pussy. So, I make things easier for you by opening my legs already.

-Such a nice thought you had for me. I won't waste your efforts then.

I feel a wet sensation on my pussy. I know that he is licking my pussy. I moan and try to stay stand up. Then, I feel that he touches lewdly my clitoris. It makes me wetter than I am already.

-Hmmmmm......

-You like what I am doing to you, right?

I blush.

-Yes.

-Good girl.

He continues to tease my lower body. I moan a lot. I like what's happening to me. Showing my lewd body outside and my excited face make me more excited. After a while, I cum. I feel that Kuroro drinks all my cum. He licks the rest on my pussy and stands up.

-Time to get for the main course.

I feel his dick enters really hard in my pussy. I moan again. He begins to move really hard and fast in my pussy. My breast match my movements. Suddenly, Kuroro lifts one of my legs and thrust deeper his dick in my pussy.

-Ahhhhh.....

I am sure that we can see all my pussy with the dick coming in and out from outside. It's really an embarassing position. I wonder if one day I can do it with people outside. Future will tell us. After a moment, we cum together. Kuroro lets go of my leg and I slide down on the floor.

-It was a great experience, he says. Maybe we should do it more often.

-We will see. Okay, let's put back our clothes on us and go back.

I stand up and take my clothes in my hands. When I lift my head, Kuroro kisses me on the lips.

-I want to stay with you alone, he says with a sulking voice.

-I will be all yours tonight. Come on, put your clothes.

-Okay. It makes me happy what you say.

-Good, good.

We clean ourselves and put back our clothes. Once everything was good, we walk back to where everyone wait us. Kuroro helds out his hand. I take it and he entwines his finger around mine. We walk like this until we arrive in front of the classroom. I take back my hand and open the door. Everyone lift their heads.

-You are finally back, says Kurapika. Did he do a good job with the bandages?

-Yes, don't worry. Look.

I show him my knees. He looks at it then nods his head.

-Well done. Okay, it's fine.

-Good, let's go to eat our lunch before the afternoon lessons begin.

We join Hisoka and Illumi and eat our lunches. When we finish, we tidy up the room and get out of it. We go back to the classroom without meeting the people of earlier. We sit down in the classroom and afternoon classes begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 35th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	36. Forcing

When the lessons finish, we get out of the classroom and go to the library. Kuroro was walking really close to me since we left the classroom. We enter in the library and go directly to our hidden place. We put down our bags on the table. I begin to walk away from the group.

-Where are you going? asks Kuroro.

-Searching for a book, I answer.

-Can I come with you?

-No. I won't be long. Just keep my seat for me.

-But....

-Can you do this for me? I ask sweetly.

I can see on his face that he is hesitating.

-Okay, he finally says. But don't be too long, okay?

-Don't worry.

I look at the others.

-I leave you alone for few minutes, I say to them. I won't be long. So, be good.

I left them and go searching for a book. I walk for sometime before I stop in front of a bookshelf. I look carefully at each titles of the books. 

Suddenly, someone grabs my shoulder and forces me to turn around. My back touches the bookshelf. I look up and see the flashy guy who tried to hit on me earlier.

-What do you want? I ask.

His hand was still on my shoulder. I can feel that he is putting strength in it.

-Why did you refuse to have a date with me earlier? he asks.

I sigh. He is really a troublesome man.

-I refuse because you are not the type of guys that I would go out with. And I have absolutely no interest in you.

He traps me between his arms and he pushes his body closer to mine.

-Why are you so cold with me? 

-In which language do I need to tell you that I am not interested by you?

-Come on, I know that you want it.

He tries to touch me but I stop his hand before it comes closer.

-Don't dream too much. I won't let you do what you want.

He sighs.

-I didn't want to bring it but you don't leave me any choices. Do you know the Byakko clan?

The name immediately picks my interest.

-Yes.

-I am a new member of this clan. Do you know what they can do if you don't obey me?

What a joke! The Byakko clan is a rival clan of the Seiryu clan. It's really my luck. But since he is new, he doesn't know my link with the Seiryu clan nor Kurapika with the Suzaku clan.

-Are you trying to threaten me?

-If you don't leave me any choice, yes. Isn't it better to give me your body on your own free will?

-My answer will stay the same. It's no.

-Okay. Well, I have to call my comrades to hurt your dear friends. 

He moves a little bit away from me. He takes out his phone and begins to compose a number. I took this chance to take out a needle from my jacket and stick it in his neck. The needle works immediately on him.

His phone falls from his hand and he falls on the ground. His body is paralyze at least for one or two hours. But he still can speak. That's all I need. I take his phone and break it. Better be sure.

-What did you do to me? He yells.

-Don't worry, I say with a calm voice. You won't die with this little paralyzing needle. I just need to talk with you for some informations.

-And why do you need to do this to me? You can ask me normally your questions.

-Not the ones I want to ask. And quiet down your voice, it's too loud.

I take him by his arms and dragging him to a chair. I make him sit down on the chair and I sit on another one in front of him.

-Okay. Time for questions, I say.

-What do you need from me?

-Hmhm! I am the one asking questions, not you.

-Then, ask it!

-Calm down, calm down. Since when you are in the Byakko clan?

-Two week at least.

-You are really new. Why did you join them?

-They give me everything I want. They are really generous.

-You are a foolish man, you know this?

-What are you talking about? They are powerful and respected. I don't see any problems with them.

-If only you know everything. 

-What? Don't speak like you know everything!

-You are the one who speaks without knowing the truth. You are just a mere pawn in this clan. You are not necessary. If you disappear, they wouldn't care. They will only replace you.

-Don't speak nonsense! You won't get away with this. I will make you suffer, I swear.

Hmmm! I have already hear this a lot of time.

-Why did you choose the Byakko clan and not other one?

-I know they have powers and money. It's everything I need in my life. I am lucky to be with them. If they hadn't pick me, I would have gone to the Genbu clan who has the strongest men I know. The Seiryu clan and the Suzaku are just boring for me.

He had to choose the worst clans as his favorite. Well, they suit him for a low-life like him.

-You think what you want to think. Now, my main question. What is doing the Byakko clan now?

-Why do you need to know this? Like it's your business.

-I wouldn't ask you this question if I didn't need the answer. So, give me the answer.

-I won't answer.

I knew it he would have say this. I take out some others differents needle. These one have different functionality. I take one in my hand and stick it in his arm. I take it out and wait. Usually, I would have use force to make him speak but since we are in the college, I better do it without being noticied.

-Ahhhhhh.......

It's working. This needle has a special substance. The liquid on it has the speciality to bring pain in the all body of the victim. It doesn't last very long but it's effective. This poison is only made by the Seiryu clan.

-What the hell it's this? It hurts me so much.

-You don't need to know. So, will you answer my question?

-No!

I take another needle in my hand and stick it in his other arm.

-Ahhhhh.....

-Quiet down! We can't hear you here but your voice is irritating.

-Then stop torturing me like this.

-I will stop when you answer my question.

-Never!

I take again a needle and stick it in his right leg.

-Ahhhhh......

He is crying now. He didn't last very long before he cries. He is soon ready to spill the answer.

-I repeat myself, will you answer my question?

-No!

He is really stubborn. The next needle will break him. I take another needle and stick it in his left leg.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........

Hmm! I think this one has a stronger effect.

-Please, spare me, spare me.

He is crying stronger. It's disgusting. 

-Do you think the fact that you are crying and beging for my mercy will work on me?

-Please, no more, no more!

-Will your finally answer my question, yes or no?

-Yes, I will tell you everything you want to know!

-Finally, you give up.

-You won't use your needle again?

-We will see, so, tell me what are they doing?

-What do you mean?

-What is the Byakko clan planning now?

-They are bringing a lot of different weapons and objects. I don't know what they are doing with these things. I swear. I don't know more than this. They don't want to tell me what they are planning.

-It's okay. I have informations that can interest me. And it's normal that they don't want to tell you anything. You are too new in your clan to be trusted.

-So, are you going to let me go?

-Hmmm! Yes.

-When the effect of the poison is going to wear off?

-Normally, in one or two hours.

-So, I only need to wait.

I smile while I put away the needle in my jacket. If only he knows what is going to happen to him right now.

-Yes, that's the idea.

-Great. 

-But you won't need to wait that long.

-Why?

-You have two options. I kill you right now or you are killed by one of the members of your clan.

-Why would I be killed by my clan?

-Because you leak out precious informations that you should have keep it for yourself.

-How could they know?

-An anonymous call can give them the hint.

-You aren't going to do it?

-I won't need to do it if you choose to be killed by me.

-Why do you need to kill me? I don't understand.

-Ahahaha! If only they had inform you about me and Kurapika, maybe you would have avoid us. You are pretty unlucky.

-What are you saying? What kind of link do you have with my clan?

-Don't associate me with the members of your clan. I am way different from you.

-Are you going to explain to me what are you saying since few minutes?

I take out a scarf from my jacket. There is the Seiryu symbol on it. I show it to the flashy guy.

-Do you recognize this? I ask.

-Why do you have a Seiryu symbol on this scarf?

-Are you stupid or what? I am a member of this clan.

-You are lying, right?

-No. And since now you know a bit too much, I should kill you. I wouldn't like that you leak out what happens to you today to your clan. It would be problematic since I still need to hide myself.

-Didn't you give me the choice earlier?

-That's right but you asked too many questions. You should have shut up and wait for the poison effect to wear off. But you act without thinking. This is your punishment.

-And how are you going to hide my death body? It won't be easy to leave the college without being seen.

-Who says that I am going to move your body out of the college?

-Then, how are going to hide my body?

-I will bring you in the furthest area of this library, where nobody will go and let you body there. Your body will eventually transform into bones.

-But how are going to wash yourself once you killed me? You can't strangle me because you will left finger print on me.

-Usually, I would have kill you by cutting your body in piece. But since I don't want to be caught, I will just use this.

I take out another needle. This one contains death poison. It takes only five minutes for the poison to kill the victim. I come closer to the flashy man.

-No, don't come closer to me! Stay way!

-I hope that your next life will be happier.

I stick the needle in his head and take it out. The flashy guy was screaming during the five minutes and then he quiet down. He is finally death. I put gloves on my hands and take the death body by the arms.

I drag the body for at least ten minutes. I found a good place to hide the body. It's really a dark place without anybody coming here. The book are so old. I fear that they will scrumble if I touch them. 

I put the body in a corner and cover it with a blanket with the same color of the carpet. I won't let the body staying here forever. I know it's dangerous, but for the moment, it will stay here.

Once I was sure that the body was well hidden, I leave the dark place and go back to where the guys are waiting. I am sure they are waiting for my return now. I took longer that I had expected to talk with the flashy guy. I arrive to our table and sit down. They are all looking at me.

-Why did you take so long? asks Kuroro. You said that you will be fast.

-Sorry. It took me a long time to find a book that pick my interest.

-Did you find one? asks Kurapika.

I make a mysterious smile.

-A really interesting one. I will tell the story later if you want.

-Hm! Okay.

We stay in the library for few hours before we take the train to go back home. While we were going at home, I was thinking about what the flashy man said to me on the Byakko clan's activities. I still don't know what they are planning but I am sure, it's not something good. I will talk with my father about this, this weekend. We arrive at the house and enter in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 36th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	37. Purpose

We arrive at the house and I prepare the dinner. The guys went one by one to the bathroom to take a bath. Kurapika was helping me in the kitchen as usual.

-So, what was the interessing book that you found today? he asks.

-Do you remember the flashy guy that tried to hit on me this midday?

-Yes.

-I killed him.

He stops preparing the meat.

-What did you say?

-I killed the flashy guy.

-What did you do this? You know that we musn't kill normal people. You are going to have problems if they know this.

-Calm down. The flashy guy wasn't a normal person.

-What? 

He looks at me curiously.

-He was a new member of the Byakko clan.

-What again? How do you know this?

-He told me himself.

-How did you get this information?

-Well, remember when I left a long time to search a book.

-Yes.

-The guy tried to hit on me again and go further down on my body.

-Seriously?

-Yes but let's stay on what interest us.

-Ah yes! So, he is from the Byakko clan. Well, it's not a problem if you have killed him.

-I won't have problem for sure. He was in the clan for only two weeks. 

-That's short.

-Yes. I think that not everyone in his clan know him.

-That's might be true. Then, they won't notice that he disappears.

-No. But I had the time to ask him questions on his clan.

-Oh! That's the interesting book?

-Yes. He gave me a good information for us.

-What is it?

-The Byakko clan is planning something right now. They are bringing lot of objects and weapons in their territory. He hasn't told me what they are doing with them since they didn't put him in the confidence.

-Well, it would be normal since he was a newbie. But it's true that this information is really interesting. What are you going to do?

-I will tell this information to my father this weekend. He is the only who is going to give us instructions on what we can do.

-You are right. We musn't act on our own.

-That's right.

We finish to cook and put the food on the table. I call the gus and they sit down around the table. We eat the dinner peacefully without any problems. It was the first time that it happens. Not like I will complain.

We finish the dinner and I wash the dish with Kurapika. I take my bath and rest in the living room with the guys until it was the time for me and Kuroro to go in my room. When it was the time, we go to my room. Once we were in my bedroom, Kuroro hugs me from behind.

-Someone is being sweet today.

-I miss you so much today. I really wanted to touch you all day.

-At least, I didn't had sex with the others today.

-Thank you for trying to keep the promise.

-Your welcome.

We go to my bed and sit down on it.

-Oh! You aren't jumping on me.

-I wanted to talk to you first.

-Sure, go ahead.

-Do you remember when you told me that I should find a new goal for my life?

-Yes, it was after you cried for the death of your friends.

-I may have find a new one. Can I tell it to you?

-Sure. That's not a problem.

-I want to stay with you for the rest of my life.

I was shocked by what he told me.

-What do you mean by this? I ask.

-I want to stay forever with you. You are the one who stayed with me when I learned about my friends' death. You don't judge me for being a criminal. And you understand me like nobody else. I need you in my life. So, can I make you my priority in my life?

I was prepare to hear everything but not that. That makes me happy, of course, but I am still confused with my feelings.

-Kuroro, I know that I was the one who push you to think about your new future but are you sure that you need me in your projects?

-More than sure.

His eyes were sparkling. Okaaay! It won't be easy.

-Kuroro. You don't know me at all nor I know you.

-We can learn on each other with the time.

-Did you prepare every possible answers for any questions that I could ask?

-Yes.

-Kuroro, even if I know your past, you don't know mine.

-And? I don't care about your past. And even if I know it, I won't leave you.

-Everything went to fast in only few days. Your feelings can always change.

-No, they won't. Once I am attached to someone, I won't leave her until the death separates us.

-That's a bold declaration.

-I know but it's the true. I won't change my mind. I will stay with you for the rest of my life, even if you don't want to.

He seems that he makes up his mind. I sigh again.

-I can't give you an answer right now. Leave me some time, I finally say.

-If you want but I have already made my mind. I will stick on you until death.

-Ahahaah! Okay. It seems impossible for me to change your mind.

-That's right. Now, time for our sex sessions. And I have a good idea for today.

He takes out a black piece of fabric and shows it to me.

-What are you planning to do with this? I ask while pointing the fabric.

-I will hide your eyes behind it. I want to make you experience blind sex.

I blink my eyes.

-Hmmm! Okay. 

-You are fine with this?

-Well, that's really a new experience for me. I am a bit interested by it. So, yes, I am fine with it.

-Great!

He comes behind me and puts the piece of fabric over my eyes. I couldn't see anything anymore.

-Now, you need to let me guide you, says Kuroro.

-I can only trust you now. Don't make strange things with my body.

-Don't worry but can you stand up?

I do what he says. He takes my hand and makes me walk.

-Where are we going Kuroro? I ask.

-Don't worry. Leave it to me.

While we were walking, I hear doors being open and close. Then, we finally stop walking.

-We arrive where I wanted us to go. 

He lets go of my hand.

-You can strip your clothes by yourself please? And do it really slowly, I want to enjoy the sight

I begin to take off my clothes really slowly like he asks me. I can feel his gaze on me and that's make me hot and embarrassed at the same time. I finally finish to take off all my clothes and hide my breast and my pussy with my hands. 

-Why are you hidding yourself? asks Kuroro. Let me look at your body.

He takes my arms and forces me to let go of my embarrassing body.

-You are so beautiful like this. All embarrassed and sexy at the same time.

I feel a cold sensation on my back. I think he pushes me against a wall. I feel his lips on mine. He kisses me like he wanted to eat me. He puts his tongue in my mouth and plays with my tongue. It didn't take long for me to feel dizzy.

After a while, his mouth moves on my neck. He kisses and bits my neck. I think he left kissmarks on it. There we go again with new kissmarks. I suddenly jolts from surprise. I feel his hands on my pussy and my breast.

Since I can't see right now, I feel more excited than usual. I don't know what expression he has on his face nor what he is doing with my body. I can only feel the sensations on my body. I can only rely on my them here. I have become more sensitive than usual. I cum quicker than usual this time.

-You come really fast today, says Kuroro.

-Hmmmm!

-Are you maybe more sensitive than usual since you can't see anything?

I don't know why but I have the feeling that he is smiling right now.

-If you know the answer, don't ask.

I feel a light touch on my forehead.

-Sorry. It's just that you are too cute. I couldn't help to tease you.

I blush.

-Now, you seem to be ready.

I feel his dick enters strongly in my pussy.

-Ahhhhh......

It's strange, but today, I notice more the sharp of his dick. He begins to move. I moan louder than usual. My pussy is really more sensitive than usual. He moves faster and harder in my pussy. My moans becomes louder too.

Suddenly, I feel Kuroro kissing me to shut me down. But it only restrain a little bit my moans. After a while, we cum together. His lips separates from mine. I was panting but I still can't see Kuroro's face.

-You are way wilder than usual, he says. I never saw you like this. I think that you pay less attention to your surrounding when you are blind. We should continue like this.

-You aren't going to take off the fabric.

-Not for the moment.

He makes me move away from the wall and he puts my hands on the edge of something. It might be too late to think about it but where are we having sex at the moment. I didn't had the time to ask this question that I feel his dick again in my pussy.

He moves even faster and harder than earlier. I can feel that my breast are matching my mouvements. I moan even louder than earlier.

-You should be less louder. Or you are going to wake up the people here.

Is he talking about Hisoka and Illumi. Maybe he is right. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my moans. But I continue to make small noises through my hand. After a moment, I feel a hot sensation in my pussy. Kuroro cums in my pussy.

-Hmmmmm.......

The fabric falls from my eyes and falls on the ground. I could see again. It took a moment for me before I could see again correctly. I blink my eyes and my vision comes back. I look around and I see that we were outside, in front of my apartment. I was shocked.

-Wait! I yell.

Before I continue to yell, Kuroro kisses me to make me shut up.

-Shhh! he says when his lips separates from mine. I told you that if you are too loud, the people here will wake up and get out from their houses. Do you want them to see you in this position, naked? I am sure that the sight will please the men.

-Why are we having sex outside? I ask angrily.

-I thought we would have more fun outside. And you didn't know it until now. You are enjoyed yourself a lot, no?

I blush again. I can't denie on that.

-See, you are blushing. It means that I was right.

-Hmmm! I say while looking away.

-Ahaha! You are cute like this. I like you.

-Stop this now! I am getting more and more embarassed.

-It's okay for me. I like to see you like this.

-You are mean.

-Don't sulk. I am like this because I like you.

-Hmmmm!

-Should we continue our sex sessions here or we go back in your room? he asks while he kisses my neck.

-Hmmmm! I prefer to go back in my room. I know we have still a long way before you let me rest.

-You are right. I can still go on for a moment.

He takes our clothes who were laying on the floor and gives them to me. He lifts me in princess style and brings me back in my room. He puts me gently on the bed and comes over me.

We continue to have sex for few hours before Kuroro lays down on the bed next to me. I go closer to him and he wraps his arms around my body. I rest my head on his chest.

-You are really sweet when you are like this, he says exhausted.

-Shhhh! Let's sleep now.

-Hmmm! Okay, good night.

-Good night Kuroro.

I close my eyes. While I was falling asleep, I was thinking back about the Byakko clan and Kuroro's future projects. I feel asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 13th chapter.  
> I hope you liked.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	38. Funny Moment

When I woke the next morning, I was still in Kuroro's arms. His arms are pretty comfortable. I look at his face and touch it. He looks so innocent when he is like this. We can barely think that he is a criminal when you look at him sleeping like this.

I touch his face with my hand and caress his face. I still don't believe that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. It was a really cute thing to say. I make a troubled smile. I can't ditch him away from my life neither the others now.

It's only a few days that they are here but the more I know them, the more I get attached to them. I hope that Luca never finds a good jail for them. Like this they can stay with me. I don't say that I am in love with them but they become a bit important in my life.

I sigh. Kuroro's project disturb me a lot. Why does he need me that much? I don't know. I brush away some hair from his face. Kuroro's eyes open slowly and look at me. He makes me a cute smile. It's the first time that I see this smile. It makes me blush.

-Good morning, he says with a soft voice. Did you sleep well?

-Yeah. I could rest correctly.

-That's good, he says while cuddling with me. I like to have you in my arms. You are so soft.

-Eh! You are tickle me Kuroro. Stop it.

-No! I don't want to separate from you.

-But we will need to get out of this bed, one way or another.

-Just let me stay like this a little bit longer.

Everyday he is becoming more and more sweet like this. Is he doing this on purpose or what? It makes me difficult to resist to him. I sigh again.

-Okay, just five more minutes and then, you let me go out of the bed.

-Okay, he says with a lazy voice.

He hugs me tighter to him. 

-You know, he says after a moment, whatever it's your answer about what I say yesterday, it won't change what I decided.

-What do you mean? I ask when I lift my head to look at him.

-What I want to say, it's that even if you say no, I will stick on you for the rest of my life. I will follow you everywhere you go.

-I feel like an insect stuck in a spider web, I say while smiling.

-Hummm! Good way to represent the situation. I caught you in my web and you can't escape from it. I like it.

-You are saying this because you have a spider tatoo on your back.

-Ahaha! That's right.

-So, whatever I say, I am your new goal in your life?

-Yes.

-Hmmm!

I put back my head on his chest. I don't know what expression I can make in this situation. Should I be happy about what he says, embarassed or troubled? It's so difficult to describe my feelings for the moment. I get out from Kuroro's arms.

-What are you doing? he asks with a sulking face.

-I am getting out of the bed, I say while sitting up on the bed. I say that I would stay with you five more minutes. I need to take a shower and prepare the food for the day.

-Hmmm! Can you not do it today? I want you to stay with me.

-You are saying the same thing that Hisoka yesterday. I can't. And don't try to stop me.

-You are not nice, he says.

-I gave you all my attention yesterday. Don't complain, okay?

-But....

-No but. I will go in the bathroom now.

I kiss him on the lips and get out of the bed. I take my clothes for the day and get out of my room. I go directly in the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once I was done, I get out of the bath and put my clothes on me. I go out of the bathroom and go in the kitchen to prepare the food for the day.

I hear doors being open. I look back and see that the guys went outside of the rooms at the same time. They look at each other and I feel that they are glaring at each other. What is going to happen now? I feel trouble coming. I stop cooking to look at the scene.

-Illumi, don't go first in the bathroom. You take a long time in there, says Kuroro.

-And why I would do what you say? he asks. I want to go first.

-I agree with Kuroro, says Hisoka. I should be the one who go first in the bathroom.

-No! say Kuroro and Illumi at the same time. 

-You always make a mess in the bathroom when you go in there, says Kuroro.

-He is right, continues Illumi. Can't you tidy up behind you when you finish?

-I am not a messy man, he complains. I just like to take care of myself.

-Yeah, yeah, says Illumi.

-I should be the one who goes first, says Kuroro.

-Don't act all mighty, says Hisoka. You are not our leader here. You don't even have a group now since they are all death. It's a pity that I am not the one who killed them. I would have be happy to do that.

-Oh shut up Hisoka! says angrily Kuroro. Say one more word and I will be the one who will kill you.

-Oh! Just try it. I won't refuse to fight you.

-If you are going to fight, says Illumi, can I use the bathroom during this time?

-No! they say at the same time.

I hear the front door being opened. I look at the door and see that it was Kurapika who comes in. He joins me in the kitchen and looks at the guys curiously.

-What's happening here? he asks.

-They are arguing to know who is going first in the bathroom, I say while turning my head to look at him.

-Are you saying this seriously?

-Yes, I say with an amused voice. It's very funny to look at this.

-Well, I can't say the opposite. Seeing them fighting for the bathroom, it's too funny. Aren't you going to stop them?

-Not now, I say. Wait a bit more. I want to see more about this funny moment.

-I can see that this scene is putting you in a good mood.

-That's right.

We look back at the guys and listen again at their fight.

-And do you think because you were raised by a healthy familly, you can do anything you want? asks Kuroro to Illumi.

-Why would you care? asks Illumi. I was raised like this. You can't do anything.

-You are not better than us, says Hisoka annoyed. And you are wasting our time when you stay that long in the bathroom.

-I don't care. I like to take care of myself and be sure that everything is good on my body.

-Do you think that we are interested by your beauty problems? says Kuroro. And why would you keep your hair long? You look like a woman.

-My hair are perfect, says Illumi. Don't be jealous about them.

-I am not jealous about something like this.

-It doesn't seem that way for me.

-Can we go back to our main subject, says Hisoka. Because I really want to finish this.

-Yeah, they say at the same time.

-So, says Hisoka, who will be the one who uses the bathroom?

-Me, the three guys say at the same time.

I let escape a small laugh but I try to not be notice by the guys. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look at it and see that it was Kurapika who puts his hand there.

-Shouldn't you do something now? he asks. I know you are enjoying yourself but if you don't stop them now, you can't cook and prepare the food for the day. And more, we will be late at school.

-Hmmm! You are right. We did lose a lot of time now. Okay, I will stop them. Can you continue to cook while I am occupied with them?

-Yes, of course. Don't worry about me. But hurry up or they will begin to fight against each other.

-Yeah, yeah. Thank you Kurapika.

-Don't mention it.

I go closer to the guys. They were still arguing. I clap my hands to get their attentions and it works. They all look at me.

-Are you done with your little fight? I ask to them.

-No! They say at the same time.

-You know that we have to go to the college soon and I don't want to be late.

-It's not my fault, they say again at the same time.

-You are all in fault! I say. I will choose who will go first in the bathroom.

-Why? they ask at the same time.

-Because you are losing our time with your argument.

-But.....

-There is no but here. I choose and that's all.

-Okay, they say.

-Kuroro, you go first in the bathroom. Then, it's Hisoka and we finish with Illumi.

-Why I have to go in the bathroom at the last person? asks Illumi.

-Because you take a lot of time in there. I don't want you to make the others wait. And no discussion for this.

-Why I have to go after Kuroro? asks Hisoka.

-Because he needs to take a bath first. After all, he sweats a lot yesterday.

-She is right, continues Kuroro. The two of us sweat a lot. Right, my dear?

He hugs me from behind and kisses me on the head.

-Yeah, yeah, I say. Go take your shower and be fast. The breaksfast will be soon done.

-Yes.

He kisses me on the lips before he enters in the bathroom.

-You are unfair (y/n), says Hisoka with a sulking voice.

He sits down on the sofa with Illumi. Illumi still can't express his feelings on his face but I know he wants to show his differents faces.

-I am not being unfair here. And what would have happen if I didn't stop you?

-We would have fight each other for the right to go in the bathroom first, says calmly Illumi.

I sigh. I knew it that they would have come to fists for this fight.

-Good. It seems you accept the new schedule, I say. But don't try to disturb me while I am cooking. Thank you.

I go back in the kitchen and help Kurapika to cook the food.

-Why you didn't stop the argument before it comes to this? asks suddenly Kurapika.

-Well, I say while I was preparing the soup, it's so rare that they argue for something so trivial.

-It's true that it was surprising. 

-See! You agree with me on this.

-Well, are they friends by the way?

I stop moving and think. They fight against each other like they are friends but they have already told me that they don't have this kind of relationship. Hmmmm! It's difficult to answer to this.

-They told me they aren't friends but it doesn't seem that way for me when I look at them.

-Hmmmm! I thought that they were really friends. So, how come they know each other?

-Through fights and works I would say.

-Work? They work? asks surprised Kurapika. Criminals like them did had a job?

-Calm down Kurapika. Only Illumi worked. He is an assassin.

-Ohh! I thought they had a normal job.

-It would be strange if it was the case. Can you imagine them in a normal job?

Kurapika stops moving and thinks. I look at him waiting for his answer. I wait at least two or three minutes before I had a reaction from him. He begins to giggle.

-Ahahah! No, I can't imagine them working diligently in a restaurant or a shop.

-See. We are too used to see them as criminals.

-Do you prefer them like this? asks suddenly Kurapika.

I stop moving again. Do I prefer them like this? If they weren't criminals, maybe I would have never meet them in my entire life. 

-I don't know, I finally answer. What I can say to you, it's that I can't see them as boring people. That's all.

-Do you consider me as a boring person?

-Of course not Kurapika. You have an important place in my life. You can't be a mere person for me.

-Good. I prefer to hear that.

We finish to cook. I let Kurapika put the table and I finish to pack the lunch in the boxes. Once I was finish, I join the guys at the table. The three criminals had finish their showers and were waiting for me.

I sit down in front of the table and we eat our breakfast. When we finish to eat, we prepare ourselves for the college and leave the house. Nothing happens on the way to the university. We arrive right on time and the morning lessons begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 38th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	39. Suspecious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. I am currently passing my exams. Once everything is done. I will work again regulary on this work. So, here the new chapter for you.

Once the lunch time arrive, Kurapika, the three criminals and I were about to go out for the lunch. But the door was again blocked by the same group of yesterday, minus the flashy guy that I killed. I hope they aren't going to bother us.

-Kurapika, (y/n), we have something to ask to you, says one girl.

-Yes, we asnwer at the same time. 

-What do you want? I ask.

-Do you know where is Makoto? she asks.

Makoto was the name of the flashy guy. They notice that he dispears.

-No, answers Kurapika. I didn't see him since yesterday midday. 

He turns to look at me and gives me the look "we are in trouble". I give him back his look by "calm down. They can't suspect us since we never gave them a hint that make them suspicious on us." He nods lightly since he musn't get caught to give me any signs.

-No, I finally say. i didn't see him.

-But he said that he was going to see you yesterday, says one of his friend.

-Again. I didn't see him. Yesterday, I was with them in the library. 

I show Kurapika and the three guys with my finger.

-Are you sure? asks again the girl. We are really worried. He doesn't answer his phone and his family didn't see him yesterday.

Of course he can't answer his phone since he is death. And more, I destroy his phone. I shake my head.

-If I knew where he is, I would have tell you.

-You promise? asks the girl.

Even if I promise you, I won't be able to keep this promise since I need to protect Kurapika and I. But I am a person who will keep her promises. I better choose carefully my words now.

-I don't know what happens to him but I am sure he will come back with his carefree smile, I say.

Better to evade the promise if I don't intend to keep the promise.

-You are right, she finally says. 

The others agree too. Good! They finally give up.

-We are going to eat the lunch, says the guys earlier. Do you want to join us (y/n)?

-No, thank you. I am already taken for the lunch.

-Hmmm! Okay. See you later then.

He waves his hand and they went outside. I can finally breath normally. I sense that someone is patting my head. I look up and see Kurapika.

-Are you okay? he asks.

-Yeah. Don't worry. I thought that I was almost discovered about what you know.

-I was scared too. Thank god, they didn't try to know more. 

I nod my head.

-Should we join the three crminals now?

-Okay.

We go to the guys and went to search a place to eat. We decide to eat in the garden of the college. We set ourselves under a tree and I take out the lunch. We begin to eat but I feel that someone is staring at us. I put down my fork and look up.

It was not one person but many people. It was the people from earlier who were worried about Makoto. The guys notice that I stop eating and they look at the direction I was staring.

-Isn't it the people from earlier? asks Illumi.

-That's right, says Kuroro. I wonder what they want now.

-Maybe they want to fight us, says happily Hisoka. I would be glad to help them for this.

I hit Hisoka on his head.

-Ouch! Why did you do this (y/n)? he asks while rubbing his head.

-You are speaking nonsense again. They are normal people. Most of them don't know how to fight. So forget it.

-Okay, okay! I was just kidding by the way.

-Your joke was not funny.

-But still, interrupts Kurapika. Why are they starring at us?

-I think they are suspecting us for Makoto's disappearance.

-We have already told them that we don't know anything. And we didn't do anything.

-I am not talking about you and me, Kurapika. 

-What do you mean then?

-They are suspecting the three criminals here. I think that they relate Makoto's disappearance to the arrival of the three here.

-We didn't do anything, says Illumi.

-I know Illumi. You don't need to be on your guard. We have always an eye on you. So, you can't be involved to this.

-You don't suspect us (y/n)? asks Hisoka.

-No, I don't. But the people over there believe that you did something to Makoto.

-Only because we are the news students, sighs Kuroro.

-You can't blame them for this. It's so rare that new students come in the middle of the year. Usually, they wait the next semester to come in the college.

-She is right, says Kurapika.

-So, speaks again Kuroro. What we can do for they let us alone?

-You won't do anything, I say while stand up. I will take care of it. Kurapika, keep your eyes on them.

-Okay, he says.

-Wait, says Hisoka. Why won't you let us prove our innocence?

-I don't want to risk anything. And you won't resist to the blood. Especially you three.

-Okay, he says. But it's not fair. You always take all the fun for you.

I roll my eyes and look back at them.

-Stop with your baby act Hisoka. I will only just talk to them, not killing them.

He pouts. I sigh. Sometime I wonder how he can be a dangerous man when he acts like this. Never juge a book by his cover.

-It's time for me to go to talk to them. See you guys.

-Don't be too long, says worried Kurapika. And please, don't do anything. They are normal people. 

-Kurapika, I know the rules like you. I won't do anything to them or maybe, just a little bit.

-Please. Be careful.

-Yes, yes.

I leave them and walk to hidden people. Do they really think that they are well hidden. They are too visible from where they are. They begin to panick and move in every directions. It's really funny to look at them like this. I stop in front of them. They all have white faces.

-So, I say, can I know why are you spying on us? 

I cross my arms in front of me and give a cold smile.

-Oh! Hi (y/n)! says the girl earlier.

-Don't hi to me. I want an explanation about you all spying on us while we eat.

-We are so sorry (y/n), says one guy. We don't want to be suspicious about your news friends. But since they are here, you are not the same with us.

-What do you mean?

-Well, you don't spend anymore your time with us. As well as Kurapika, says the same guy.

-Are they forcing you two to stay with them? Are they threaten you? You can say eveything to us (y/n). We are here for you.

They are so annoying. This is all an act. I know what they really think about me and Kurapika. They are only sticking on us because we catch the attention.

-We are not forced to stay with them. Nor we are threaten by them. Calm down you all. 

-Then, are they scheming something. Like killing people or selling them.

Oh wouah! Their imaginations have no limits. Well, they are not completely wrong with the killing people. But they can't for the moment. And selling people, there is no way that they would do that. They prefer to kill than to be bothered to sell people.

-Calm down. They are not scheming anything. They are like you and me. Only normal students in this school.

-But they seem so suspicious. How handsome men like them can be like us? asks the girl. They must have a dark side.

True again but I won't say anything. I really need to make them less suspicious or our covers will be revealed.

-Why do you think they are related to dark things? And one more time, yesterday the five of us were in the library. They couldn't do anything since Kurapika and I were keeping an eye on them.

-But......but.........I am sure that one of them is related to Makoto's disappearance.

Okay. Time to act. I make a sad face.

-Can't you trust me when I say they are innocents? Do I look like a liar who tries to protect criminals than her friends? I say all of this with a sad voice.

They begin to be not at ease with the situation.

-No, no, they say with panicked voices. We believe you.

-Really?!

-Yes! shouts the girl. We won't bother you with this anymore. Right everyone?

They all nod their heads. Good! The act worked well. I make a small smile.

-Thank you everyone. I am so happy that you believe me. So, will you let us eat alone now?

-Of course. Have a nice lunch (y/n).

They all leave as fast as possible. I wave my hand in the air for saying goodbye. Once I don't see them anymore. I drop the fake smile from my face. Finally, they are gone. I go back to the guys and sit down on the ground again. I begin to eat again my lunch.

-So, says Kurapika. How did it go?

-They really did suspect them for Makoto's disappearance. But I was able to erase all the suspicions on them. They won't bother us anymore.

-Did you.....

-I didn't do anything to them, Kurapika.

-And.....

-I didn't threaten them too. Be at ease. I just talk to them and they listen to me.

-Hmmmmm! Fine.

-So, everything is back to normal? asks Hisoka.

-Yeah.

-How boring. I expected more fun here.

-We are not distraction for your own interest Hisoka.

He sulks again.

-You are not funny.

-Yeah, yeah.

-What did you say to them? asks Illumi. I am interested with the techniques you used for making them to believe you.

-Nothing really interesting, I say while continuing to eat.

-I am interested too, says Kuroro.

-Me too. Me too, says happily Hisoka.

I sigh. I finish to eat and put back the lunch boxes in the bag. Then, I look back on them.

-Like I say, nothing interesting.

-You know that they won't give up on the idea until you answer, says Kurapika.

I sigh.

-Yeah. I just made a sad face and made them feel guilty to accuse you for being criminals.

-Technically they are right, says Kuroro.

-Yeah. I know, I say. But if they know about the fact that you are criminals. We will have big troubles. And it's really annoying to take care of that kind of mess.

-Okay, he says.

-Are you satisfied with the answer Illumi? I ask.

-Hmmm! That kind of technique can only be used by a woman. I can't use it for my own interest. It's boring.

-Well, are you done with your questions? I ask.

-Yes, they say at the same time.

-Good. Let's go back to the classroom then.

-Okay, they say.

We stand up and go back to the classroom. When we enter in, I saw the group from earlier that they are already there. They look at us only for a minute before they look dowm embarassed. It seems that all troubles are gone for the moment for us. We sit down and the afternoon classes begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 39th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	40. Sweets buffet

The afternoon classes are done. I stretch my arms above my head before letting them resting on my desk. I put my head on it too and sigh.

-You seem really exhausted, says Kurapika next to me.

I look at him.

-Yeah, I finally say. With all the recent events and the fact that we are going to my dad's house tomorrow, I feel really tired. 

Kurapika's hand touches my head and he pats it. He gives me a gentle smile. I close my eyes.

-You know what?

-Hmmmm?! I say while I enjoy the patting on my head.

-We should go to a sweets buffet today before going back home.

Suddenly I open my eyes and look at him.

-Are you serious? I ask.

-Yes. 

-Great!!! I shout. 

I throw my arms around Kurapika's neck and hug him. I kiss his cheek. 

-You are the best! I say. 

-I can see that my idea makes you happy.

-Yeah!

-Can we know why are you hugging the blond boy? asks suddenly a voice.

While keeping my arms around Kurapika's neck, I turn to look at the person who asked me this. It was Hisoka accompanied by Kuroro and Illumi. He is making a cold smile.

-I hug him because he says something that makes me happy.

-I see, says Hisoka.

Kuroro comes over where we are and forces me to separate myself from Kurapika. He hugs me from behind.

-You don't need to hug him for thanking him, he says with a sulking voice.

-So, what is the thing he said that make you happy? asks Illumi.

-Oh! He proposes that we should go to a sweets buffet today.

-Do you like sweets (y/n)? asks Kuroro.

-Yeah, I say with a smile.

-Then, we should go now, says Hisoka.

-You are right.

We gather our stuff and leave the college. We decide to go to a sweets buffet near the house. We go in and take a table really isolate from the others. I take off my jacket and puts in on the chair.

Kuroro sits beside me. Kurpika is sitting on the side of the table between Kuroro and Illumi. And Hisoka is sitting in front of me. I stand up and go take a plate of sweets. The guys do the same and we go back to our table. We begin to eat.

-Hmmmmm! I say after the first bite. This cake is absolutely delicious.

-You seem to really enjoy sweets, says Kuroro.

-I do. I love sweets, I say hapilly.

I look at them and they eat silently the sweets. Normally, I would make them talk but I am too absorbed by my sweets.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my thigh. I look down and see that it was Kuroro who is touching me. I try to ignore it and continue to eat. But he begins to move really slowly his hand up and down.

His touch was really sensual and it makes me lose my concentration on the cakes. I continue to eat like nothing happening but I can't taste anymore the cakes. I look at Kuroro and see that he was eating the cakes like he was only doing this.

His hand goes higher on my thigh and gets closer to my pussy. Then, he touches my pussy over my panties. I bit harder my fork to not let myself moan. I look again at Kuroro and see that he was smiling behing the tea cup that he was drinking.

He continues to stimulate my pussy while I was trying all my might to not let a sound escape my lips. Suddenly, I feel finger entering in my pussy. I look down again and see that Kuroro had taking off my panties and puts his finger in my pussy. My panties was laying down on the floor.

Damn! Why did I choose to wear a panties with strings on the side today?! I can't bend down to pick up because the others guys will notice what is happening on my lower half. My body is getting hot. Kuroro's finger move faster in my pussy. I was eating really slowly my cakes to shut down my moans.

-Are you okay (y/n)? asks sudddenly Kurapika. Your face is red.

-Yes, yes. Don't worry Kurapika.

I am going to cum really soon. I can hear dirty noises coming from my pussy. Lucky for me that we are in a place where there is a lot of noises. The other guys will not hear the slutting noises that make Kuroro's finger by going in and out in my pussy. The moment I feel I cum, I bite really hard my fork and close my eyes. Once I was done, I take out the fork and put it on my plate. I stand up.

 -Hmmmm! Where are you going (y/n)? asks Kurapika.

-I need to go to the restroom. Continue to eat without me.

I begin to walk but since I had just cum, my legs are unsteady. Kurapika stands from his seat and comes to me. He holds me by the waist. 

-You don't seem to be well (y/n). I will go with you to the restroom. 

-Wait! If you come with me, I have to ask to Kuroro to stay here with the others two.

-Why would you ask this to him?

-Because he will do what I ask him.

-Hmmm! Okay.

I turn to look at Kuroro.

-Kuroro. Can you stay here with Hisoka and Illumi please?

He gives me a big smile. I can see that he had a good time to tease me earlier.

-Of course I will do it. Don't worry about us and take your time.

-Thanks Kuroro.

Kurapika and I go to the restroom. Once I was sure that we were out of the view field of the guys, I let myself lean on a wall near the restroom.

-Come on (y/n). We are almost there. Look, says Kurapika.

-Kurapika. I just need some time to cool off.

-Cool off?

For the first time since we left the table, Kurapika looks down on my lower half.

-What is this liquid sliding down on your legs?

He touches the fluid and continues to slid on my leg until his hand touches my pussy.

-Ohhhhh! You are wet. But why you aren't wearing a panties?

-I am not just wet Kurapika. What you are touching it's a pussy who had just cum a moment ago. And I did wear a panties today but Kuroro took it off when he touched me earlier.

-I see. So, are you excited right now?

-Yes, I am.

-Good.

He pulls my arm and makes enter in the men restroom.

-Wait! Kurapika! Why do you bring me here?

He doesn't answer me and he pushes me in the furthest toilet of the men restroom. He locks the door and makes me sit on his laps. My legs were on each side of his own legs. My skirt lifts up by itself since my legs are open widly. It went up until we can see my pussy. Such an embarassing position.

-Kurapika! Answer me!

-Shhh! he says when he puts a finger on my lips. Do you want the others men to hear you?

-There is nobody here!

-Not for the moment but maybe soon. So, don't yell too much.

I sigh. I calm myself.

-Kurapika. Tell me why you bring me here. You could let me go in the women restroom and wait me outside.

-And let the chance to fuck you when you are already excited it.

He opens all the buttons of my shirt and lets the shirt slides down on my arms. He unhooks my bra and lifts it up.

-You are so sexy like this, he says with alluring eyes. I wonder how you were able to hide this sexy look when Kuroro touched you in front of everyone.

I blush really hard. One of his hand go directly to my pussy and he slides his finger in it.

-Ahhhhh!

-Shhhh! You are too loud. You always really sensitive after you cum one time.

His finger move faster and I cum one more time. I lean on Kurapika's chest and I was panting really hard.

-Do you know that I am jealous of the three criminals, he says suddenly.

I put my hands on his chest and separate myself from him. I look at him.

-Why are you jealous of them?

-Because they know your sexy face too. I don't like to share you.

Here we go! He becomes more honest with his feelings. But it's not the place to tell me that kind of thing. I kiss him to shut him down. I put my forehead on his forehead.

-You don't have to be jealous Kurapika. You know thing that they don't know. You will always be the one who knows me more than any other person, okay?

I smile at him. His face lights up and he gives me back my smile.

-You are right. Sorry to be jealous of something like this.

-It's okay. I am not angry at you. Okay, since everything is settle now. We should get out of here before someone come in the restroom.

-Wait!

He grabs my arm before I could stand up from his legs.

-You aren't going back there when I am like this.

He points at his lower body and I look down. I can see that he is really hard now.

-You can take care of it by yourself, I say.

-But it would be a waste to not take benefit of this situation right now. And I know you want to go all the way.

He blows in my ear and I jolt from excitement. He is right here. I want to have sex right now since I am really excited.

-Fine, I finally say. Let's continue our little activity.

-Great! 

He kisses me and pushes his tongue in my mouth. I take off his shirt and throw it away on the floor. I open his pants and take out his dick. I touch it lighlty and sense that he is really hard. Kurapika breaks the kiss and looks at me.

-Don't make me wait anymore.

He grabs my ass and lifts it until his dick touches the entrance of my pussy. He thrust his dick really hard in my pussy.

-Ahhhhh!

-I have already told you to not be too loud. What if someone enters and hears you?

Despite the fact that he scolds me, he thrust really hard in my pussy and makes me moan. I put my hands on my mouth to restrain as much as possible my moans. I look at him with my excited eyes and see that he was smirking. He is enjoying the situation.

He goes faster and deeper in my pussy. I feel really good right now. Kurapika nibbles one of my nipples and sucks it. I jerk my head up. This is really too amazing. His mouth continues to play with my nipple. After a moment, we cum together.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Even if I put my hands on my mouth, I couldn't restrain this moan. I let go off my mouth and leans on Kurapika's shoulder. I feel already satisfied with this.

-Someone here really liked it what we do here, he says with happy voice.

-You are really good for sex, I say while trying taking back my breath.

-Glad to know this.

-We really should go back now.

-You are right.

When I take out his dick from my pussy, I hear the restroom door opening. Two men were speaking and enter in the restroom. Oh no! We can't get out now.

-It seems we have to wait a little bit more before we can get outside, whispers Kurapika.

-Yeah, I whisper.

I was so distracted by the men who were speaking, I didn't notice that Kurapika was again hard. I feel suddenly his dick entering again in my pussy and I bit my lips to not make a sound. I glare at Kurapika.

-What are you doing, I whisper angrily, it's not the moment to do that again.

-Oh yes, it's the moment. I want to see you struggling to not make noise while I fuck you with the men who can hear you.

He begins to move again and I bite again my lips. I can hear the dirty noises that make Kurapika's dick while going in and out in my pussy.

-Ehh! Do you hear this? asks one of the men.

-What? answers the other.

-Don't you hear someone fucking here, in this toilet?

Damn! No, not this!

-No, I don't. You must be tired.

-Hmmm! Maybe you are right. So about.....

I sigh from relief but I didn't had the time to be at ease because Kurapika moves faster and harder. I bite one more time lips. Suddenly, Kurapika kisses me and forces me to open my lips. He pushes again his tongue in my mouth and plays with my tongue.

With this, my mouth doesn't make noises that can be hear. He continues to fuck me and we cum again together. Kurapika's lips doesn't leave mine and we continue to kiss until we hear the restroom door being open again and the men leave. I break the kiss and glare at Kurapika.

-Why did you fuck me again when there were people here who could caught us doing this! I yell.

-Calm down (y/n), says Kurapika with a satisfied face. They didn't catch us.

-But one of them almost find us out.

-Yeah, I know but it didn't happen. And I know you liked it. You cummed harder this time.

-Oh shut up! 

I stand up and clean myself. Kurapika does the same thing. We put back our clothes.

-Hmmm! I forgot that you didn't have your panties with you, says Kurapika when he looks at me.

-Yeah! I know but I can't take it back since it's on the floor of the buffet. If I try to pick it up, Hisoka and Illumi will know what happened with Kuroro. 

-Hmm! Okay.

-It seems that I have to leave the buffet without panties on me.

-Ohhh! What an exciting thing to say.

-Stop it Kurapika. It's not funny.

-Ahahaha! Okay. I stop but it will be not your first time to not have panties on you.

I blush. I know that already.

-Let's just leave here now.

-Yes.

I open slowly the door. I look around and see that nobody was here. We get out really quickly of the restroom. We look at each other to be sure that everything was fine and we go back to our table. They were still here. What a relief!

-Why did you take so long to come back you two? asks Hisoka.

-Sorry, I took my time to feel better again. Kurapika was waiting for me outside the ladies room.

-Hmmmm! Okay, says Hisoka.

We finish to eat the cakes and leave the sweets buffet. Before we get out, I look one more time at our table and see that my panties was still laying on the ground. The staff will have a surprise today when they will clean up tonight. We go back home by foot since the house was not too far from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 40th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	41. Outside

We get back home and each of us take a bath except Kurapika who helped me to prepare the dinner. Once the dinner was done, we eat together. But my mind was occupied with the fact that tomorrow, we will go to my father's house.

I don't know what the old man is planning with the three criminals. I hope it's not one of his stupid ideas like always. I sigh. Suddenly, I feel a stare on me. I look up and see that it was Illumi who was starring at me. Oh yes! Today is his day. Where is he planning to bring me? Huh! My body gets hot with only this lewd thought.

We finish to eat and Kurapika help me to wash the dish. We decide to go to sleep earlier today since we have to go to my father's house early the day after. Kuroro and Hisoka go to the guest room while Illumi and me go in my room.

-Take off your underwear, he says suddenly.

I look at him with surprise eyes.

-What did you say Illumi?!

-I told you to take off your underwear.

-And why I would do this?

He shows another pictures of me. This time, it was the pictures of the night we fucked outside. I don't know how he was able to do that but we can see clearly my lewd body covered by cum. I blush from the sight of these pictures.

-You know what I am going to do if you refuse, says Illumi.

I sigh. He will post these pictures on the internet if I refuse. I know the thing now.

-Fine. Face the wall now. I don't want you to look at me while I do this.

-Why? I have already saw you naked.

-Do what I say.

-Okay, okay. You don't need to shout. Well, I will see you soon naked. So now or after, it will be the same for me.

He shows me his back. I take off my jacket, my shirt and my bra. I don't need to take off my skirt since my panties is at the sweets buffet. I put back my shirt and my jacket on me.

-Okay, I am done Illumi.

He turns back to look at me and comes closer to me.

-I will check if you tell me the truth or not.

Before I can say anything, his hands touch my breast over my shirt and my pussy. A wet noise comes from my pussy and I blush from embarassement. Illumi's other hand fondles my breast.

-Yeah. You really did what I say. Let's go now.

He takes my hand and makes me walk. We get out of my room and my house. It didn't take long for us before we get out of the building. Tonight, the sky is really clear. We can even see the stars. We walk in the streets with our fingers entwine. I am sure that we look like a couple like this. I blush from the thought.

We walk for sometime and arrive in front of a bright park. There is light in every place of the park. We enter in the park and continue to walk. I look around and see that many couple are kissing. Okaaay! I didn't know that kind of park exist here.

After sometime, there are less and less couple around us until there is nobody. We were maybe in the brightest place of the park. Illumi goes to a bench and sits down on it. I was still stand up in front of him.

He lets go of my hand and removes all the clothes he had on him. He was naked really fast. I didn't move at all and I was looking at him. He stares at me. Oh no! He doesn't plan to have sex here? In such of bright place?

-You should take off your clothes too, he says.

-Are you crazy?! I shout. You want to have sex here?!

-I am serious. Be at least happy that I don't ask you to take off your clothes at the entrance of the park. I could fuck you there without any hesitation.

Between the two places, here is the less embarassing one.

-And, he continues, I told you that we will have sex in a public place. I didn't lie. We will have sex here and if people come this way, they will love to see your shameful self in front of them.

How can he say embarassing thing like that without being embarassed? But I know that if I say no to him right now, the pictures he had on his phone will go directly on the internet. I sigh. I remove my clothes one by one and stand up in front of him while hidding as much as possible my intimate parts with my arms. I look away from him.

-I don't know if I have already told you this, says Illumi, but you really have an erotic body. You don't need to hide it behind your arms.

Oh wouah! I didn't see that coming. It's the first time he says this to me. I blush from what he says but I didn't remove my arms from my body.

-Oh well! I say embarassed. Thank you.

-Come here.

I go closer to him. Once I was near him, he grabs the arm who was hidding my breast and pulls me closer to him. Now, I was sitting on his laps. He removes the other hand who was hidding my pussy and he caresses the outside of it.

-Hmmmm!

I bite my lips to not let another moan escape from my lips.

-You know, says Illumi while his finger enter in my pussy, you can be as loud as you want here. There is nobody who will hear you. I know you like what is happening right now. Having sex in a public place and expose yourself like that.

While he says all of these embarassing things, his fingers move faster in my pussy and I let myself moan really loud. I can't denie what he had just say. I absolutely love what he is doing to me right now in this park where someone can caught us doing that.

-I see that you won't denie what I had say. You are such a lewd woman, he whispers in my ear.

He moves faster his finger and I cum really hard. I rest my head on his shoulder after I cum. I was panting and trying to take back my breath.

-It's unfair that you are the only one who could get a good time. Since I made you feel good, I deserve a reward.

-What do you want? I ask.

-Do me a blow job here.

I lift my head and look at him with surprise eyes.

-Now?

-Yes.

I sigh. 

-Fine. 

I stand up from his laps and I sit down between his legs. His dick was already hard. Before I could begin the blow job, he stops me.

-Not in this position, says Illumi. I want you to be on all fours and stick your ass out. I want you to show wildly your lewd pussy while you suck my dick.

I blush from the position I have to take but I do it. I am on all fours and show my pussy very clearly. I go closer to his dick and begin to lick it. At first, I do it shyly but, bit by bit, I begin to get used to it and I don't forget to move up and down my hand while I lick his dick.

After a moment, I put his dick in my mouth. I suck slowly at first his dick and then I go faster. I look at Illumi while I continue to suck his dick and he was looking at me with excited eyes.

After a while, Illumi cums in my mouth. I didn't had the time to take out his dick in my mouth. So, I end up drinking his cum. After I drink everything, I remove his dick from my mouth and stand up. I look at Illumi and he was smiling.

-You did a good job. Now, we can begin the most interesting part of our sex session today.

He grabs one more time my arms and I end up sitting on his laps again with my legs wildly open on each side of his body. He lifts my ass and thrust his dick in my pussy 

-Ahhhhhhh!

I wait for him to continue to move but nothing happens. I look at him and he was starring at me.

-What are you waiting for, Illumi? I ask with a lightly frustated voice.

-This time, I want you to move by yourself, he answers. 

-Why I would do that?

-Because if you can make me cum, I will take the lead for the rest of our sex session and I will satisfied you like I have never did until now.

Really tempting this proposition! Really tempting. I want to know how he can make me feel even more better than he did until now.

-Okay, I will do that.

He smiles.

-Then, you can begin to move.

I blush for embarassement but I begin to move slowly. I can hear clearly the sound of his dick getting in and out in my pussy. Illumi keeps starring at me. He pulls me closer to him. My breast were rubbing on his chest now. 

I move faster and I am getting used to move by myself. I moan louder than before. Suddenly, Illumi pulls my head to his and he kisses me. He inserts his tongue in my mouth and plays with my tongue. After a moment, we cum together. Illumi releases my lips and I look at him.

-It seems that I was able to make you cum.

-Yeah. Now, it's my turn to play with you.

He makes me turns around. My back is facing him now. It's so embarassing this position. I am showing all my embarrasing part. We can even see Illumi's dick in my pussy.

-Imagine that there are a lot of people here watching us having sex. Don't forget to show your lewd face.

I blush really hard. I do what he says. Oh damn! If there were a lot of people here, I would get even more excited than I am already. Showing my lewd pussy and being fucked in front of a crowd, it's so exciting. Especially in this position where we can see everything. I need Illumi to fuck me really hard now.

He begins to move very slowly. Oh no! That kind of thing make me feel very frustated. I want him to move harder and faster in my pussy.

-Feeling frustated? asks Illumi.

I shake my head. I don't want to admit.

-Okay. Then I can continue to move like that.

Is he kidding?! I won't feel satisfied if he continues to move like that. But he does what he says and he continues to move very slowly. I turn my head to look at him and see that he is enjoying my impatience. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore.

-Illumi, I say almost shyly.

-Yes.

-Please fuck me harder, I whisper.

-Sorry. I didn't hear you.

He did hear me correctly, that horrible man. But I don't have time to argue with him right now.

-Please fuck me harder Illumi, I say in a normal tone.

-I still didn't hear you (y/n).

He really did it on purpose. He wants me to say it very loudly. How embarassing! But I have to do it if I want him to fuck me harder. I take a big breath.

-Fuck me harder Illumi! I shout.

He smiles.

-There. You see. It wasn't difficult to say it correctly. I will gladly fulfil your request.

He begin to move faster. Finally! I let myself moan loudly and my hips begin to move by themself. I want to feel more his dick in my pussy.

-Ohhh! You must really like to be fuck it like that (y/n). Okay. I will fuck you like this a lot, he says.

He moves even faster and harder. My moans are louder. It's so amazing. After a moment, we cum together. Once we finish, I rest my back on his chest and take back my breath.

-We are not done yet (y/n).

-What?!

Before I could speak more, Illumi changes our position and fucks me again. We continue to have sex for many hours. Illumi didn't forget to take pictures of me during this time. It's such a pity that nobody didn't come and see us during this time. But it was so amazing to be fucked in such a place.

When we were done, we took some time to rest before we put back our clothes. Once the clothes were on us, we get out of the park. I was walking strangely because my hips feel tired. However I won't forget to come back in this park. Alone or with someone.

It took longer for us to get back home. Once we arrive, I open very quietly the door and we enter silently in the house. We go directly in my room and we take off one more time our clothes. We lie down on my bed and Illumi takes me in his arms. He hugs me. I close my eyes and we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 41rst chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	42. Meeting

Morning comes. I open my eyes and see Illumi's face close to mine. Who would think that he can be so intense like the others? He has a hidden part in him that he may not have notice yet.

I get out of the bed and go to the bathroom. Today, I choose more simple clothes since we have to meet my father later. Not like he cares about what I wear but it's better if I don't wear provocative clothes in front of him or the clan. Who knows what can happen?

Well, even if anyone tries something, I would knock him off immediately or make him quit the clan.

I finish to take my bath and put my clothes on me. I get out of the bathroom and go to the kitchen to prepare the food. Suddenly, the front door opens. I look at it and see that it was Kurapika, who was wearing simple clothes too.

-Morning, he says.

-Morning Kurapika. Are you ready to go back there?

-Like we have the choice. Your dad won't let us refuse his invitation.

-I know. 

He sighs.

-What's wrong?

-Today, they will know everything that we tried to hide for the past week.

-Yeah. I would have prefer to keep it in secret and avoid troubles that can come. However, it's impossible now.

-When are you going to tell everything to them?

-When we will be in my father's house.

-Okay.

-What are you talking you two? asks a voice.

We turn to look behind and see that it was Kuroro.

-We were talking about the fact that you three have to wear simple clothes today.

-Ohhh right! We meet your father today.

-Yes. So, go tell that to Hisoka and Illumi. Too casual clothes are not allowed neither too formal.

-Okay. Okay. I go princess.

I sigh.

-I hope they won't cause us trouble.

-I hope too Kurapika.

Few minutes later, while Kurapika and I were finishing cooking, the three criminals come in the living room wearing the simple clothes I had asked. Well, it will pass in front my father.

We put the food on the table and we eat. Once we finish to eat, we clean off the table and wash the dish. We put our shoes and go out of the house. We come down and go outside.

-So, which train are we going to take to go to your father's house? asks Hisoka.

-We aren't going to take the train, I say.

-Then, how are we going to go there? asks Illumi.

-We are going to use my car, says Kurapika.

-You have a car? asks Kuroro.

-Yes.

Kuroro narrows his eyes.

-If you had a car all along, then you don't need to take the train with us to go to the college.

-First, I do whatever I want. Two, for the environment, it's better to take the train. It's more ecological. And last, it's less expensive to use the train.

-Whatever, says Kuroro.

-Let's go in the car boys. Kurapika, you drive?

-Yes, he says while showing me his car key.

We enter in the car and Kurapika goes to the driver seat. It took one hour and a half to arrive at my father's house. Kuirapika packs his car in front of a big glass building. There are at least fifty levels in this building.

-Do you have any business here? asks Illumi.

-Why do you ask this, Illumi?

-Well, you said we will go to visit your father today. And we stop in front of a big building.

-This building is owned by my father, I say calmly.

-You mean that it's your father's house? asks Kuroro.

-Yes. Kurapika, are you going to your family's house?

-Later. I have to go with you to meet your dad, remember?

-Ohh right!

-Where is the blond boy's house? asks Hisoka.

I point at a big Japanesse area. Big traditional house and big garden.

-This is his house.

-So, you are both rich, says Illumi.

-More or less. Let's not talk about this right now. Let's go in the building, I say.

We enter in the building and walk to the elevator.

-Ah! says a man who we meet in the way. Welcome back Master Kurapika and Mistress (y/n). It's good to see you again.

-Good morning, we say at the same time.

We enter in the elevator and I push the last level button. The door closes.

-So, Master and Mistress, says Hisoka.

-Do you have a problem with that? I ask.

-Hmmm! I wonder why they call you two like that.

-You will understand once we are in my father's office.

-Why not saying everything now?

-Because you will know everything once we are there.

He sulks.

-It's not funny.

-We are not here to play Hisoka, I say.

The door of the elevator opens. It opens on the front door of my father's office. We get out of the elevator and walk to the door of the office. We walk in front of the receptionist's desk and she stops us.

-Wait! You can't go in without any appointment, she says.

-I dont' need an appointment to go to see the boss in this office.

-You can't go in! she yells. In this office, stay an important man, she says proudly. Young people like you can't understand something that important. You should go back playing in your baby area.

She is pretty annoying this woman. She must be new to talk to us like that. 

-You don't know who we are, right? I ask.

-I don't know and I don't care stupid kids. Get out of here before I call the security.

I was about to say something but the door of the office opens. A man gets out of it. It was Kakeru Hiragi. My father's personal secretary and his right handed man in the hidden world. Kurapika and I knows him since we are children. He is like our big brother to us.

-What's wrong here? he asks.

Before I could answer, the stupid receptionist speaks.

-These people are trepassing here. They want to barge in the boss' office. I am sure that they are criminals.

I roll my eyes. Well, three of us are criminals. It's not completely wrong. Kakeru looks at us and sees me. I wave my hand and smile. He looks back at the receptionist.

-Apologize to them right now, he says with a strong and cold voice.

-But....but...I am only doing my job. What did I do wrong?

-Don't you recognize the boss' daughter, he says while pointing at me.

Her face goes white and she looks at me.

-You are joking right Mister? she asks in nervous voice.

-Do I look like someone who jokes around? he asks with the same cold voice.

-No Mister. I am really sorry, she bows in front of him.

-It's not to me you should apologize but to the young mistress. You were pretty rude with her.

-Ahhhh! Right!

She turns around. Before she bows, I saw that she send us an angry glare.

-I am truly sorry young mistress, she says with a neutral voice.

I put my hand in my pocket and I was about to take out a small knife. But a hand stops me before I could do anything. I look in the direction of the hand and see that it was Kakeru who stops me. He shakes his head.

I sigh and let go of the small knife. He gives me a nod in approval and his eyes tell me that he will take care of it. I nod in my turn.

-Don't worry young mistress. I will get rid of her. You should go in the office. Your father is waiting for you.

-Yes. Thank you Kakeru.

He nods and gives a small smile. I gave the signal to the boys to follow me. We enter in the office and Kakeru turns back to look at the receptionist. We won't see her anymore in this world.

I close the door and look at my father. He was sitting in front of his desk. He stares at us. He gives a dark aura. I walk to him and stop in the middle of the room. Then, he suddenly smiles and makes a daddy's face.

-My cute baby girl is here!!!!! he shouts. I am so happy!!!!

He stands up and runs to me. He hugs me really tightly and I keep my poker face.

-I missed you so much my cute angel!!!! You should come home more often.

He rubs his cheek with mine. Rahhh! That's why I prefer to come here as less as possible. He is so clingy everytime he sees me. Difficult to think that the dangerous man from earlier can be that sweet and clingy.

-Calm down father. There are people here.

He separates from me and looks behind me.

-Oh! Yes. You bring them like I asked you.

-Well, you would have nag me if I didn't do it.

-That's right.

He goes closer to the three criminals. He looks at them one by one. He turns around them and sometime, he would nod his head. It was like he was checking on them. Finally, he stops and he gives us a big smile.

-Come on. Sit down everyone. I am so happy to meet you three and to see you again Kurapika.

-Good morning Mister (l/n).

-Ohhh! Please don't call me Mister. It makes me feel old.

-You are old, I say.

-Wahhhh! My girl, you are so cold with me! he cries.

Here we go again with his exagerate reactions. We sit down on the sofa and my father sits in front of us. He has keep this big smile on his face. What does he have in mind? Suddenly, tea cups were in front of us. I look up and see that Kakeru had come back.

-Here some tea for you. I hope you will enjoy it.

-Thank you Kakeru, I say.

-Why did you want to see us father? I ask.

-I told you. I wanted to see my cute girl and how she was doing.

-Don't lie to me father. You have something in mind since you call me to come here. And more, you asked me to bring the three criminals that I babysit and Kurapika.

Suddenly, he laughs.

-You are really my girl. You knew that I wanted to talk to you today.

-So, what is it?

-Wahhh! Why are you such in hurry to know about this? Can't you take some time to speak with me like when you were a child?

I sigh. He is trying to buy some time.

-Father. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice when you try to buy some time?

He stops laughing but he keeps his smile on his face.

-You caught me. You are the only one who can understand me and be my heiress.

-You raise me to be able to notice everything on people. Even if they try to hide it.

-It's true. I did a really good job since your mother left us.

-So, what did you want to see us all?

He claps his hands and gives us a bigger smile.

-I decide that the four men who are sitting beside you will be your future husbands!

-You say what?!!!!

-Ehehehe! I know it's a surprising new but I have already decided. These men will be your husbands.

-Are you kidding me?!!!!! Since when the Law allowed polygamist?!

-Don't worry. Since it's us, even a judge would accept that. So, you don't have to worry about that.

I sigh. Where did he get another crazy idea like that?

-I can understand why you would choose Kurapika since we are childhood friends. But why these three criminals? I don't think they even want to marry me.

-Well, I have a proposition for them that I am sure that they will accept.

Okaaay! What is next? He turns to look at them with the same smile on his face.

-So, if you three accept to marry my one and only girl, I will erase your criminal records.

-Are you serious when you say that? asks Illumi.

-Yes. Your records will be all white and you won't need to go the jail anymore. But only if you accept to marry my daughter.

-Can you even do this Mister? asks Kuroro.

-Nothing is impossible for me. Trust me. I always keep my promise.

-And the only thing we need to do, it's marrying your daughter? asks Hisoka.

-Well, yes. But once you are married to her, you musn't cheat on her, always stay with her and never betray her or the family. And of course you have to follow the rules of our clan. If you agree to all of these, then you are free for the rest. You can kill, manipulate or steal, we will cover you. You will never be consider as criminal. Understand?

-Yes, they say at the same time.

I wonder what they are going to answer. With everything that had said my father, it's difficult to refuse such an amazing proposition like that.

-I accept, says Kurapika.

-Awesome, says my father. I knew it you would accept right away Kurapika.

-I accept too, says Kuroro. I have already decide to stay by your daughter's side.

-Good!

-I accept, says Illumi. Since with this, I am free to assassinate people without worrying about the Law.

-I am in too, says happily Hisoka. For the same reason as Illumi.

-Perfect! You all are part of our clan now. It's wonderful!!!! I have found the perfect husbands for my girl!!!!

I sigh. I can't believe that my father dares to make his daughter marrying four men. This is the craziest idea he had in his entire life. I sense more troubles coming now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 42nd chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	43. Explanation

I glare at my father. He gave me a big smile. He seems so excited about the marriages.

-What's wrong my girl? he asks. You seem not in a good mood.

-Of course I am not in a good mood. Can't I express my opinion on this crazy idea?

-Hmmmm! No!

-Oh! Eh! If I remember correctly, I am the most concerned one here since I have to marry four men.

-Yes but this decision is final. They all accept to be your husbands. So, be happy to have such handsome and strong men as your future husbands.

-You raise me to be able to not always rely on men. And now, you make me marry strong men.

-It can always be useful for you. I know you are one of the strongest killer in this world. But you need trustful people around you.

-Yeah, yeah. And you think that three criminals is the best option?

-Yessss. And I want cute grandchildren!

-I am too young to get pregnant, stupid old man.

-Wahhh! Kakeru! My daughter called me old man!

-Master, please behave correctly in front of the guest.

-Uhhh! You are so cold to me.

-I am not, Master.

-So boring! So, back at the topic, you will marry these four men and it's final.

-But...

-I say the decision is final.

I sigh. When he has something in mind, it's impossible to change his mind. Seems like I have to marry them.

-Fine. I will do it.

-Great! And since you will have four husbands, you will have to move out from your apartment. You can't live all in this small apartment.

-Yeah, I know.

-Good new for you! I have already bought a new and modern house for the five of you. 

My eyes open wildly.

-You already choose a house for us?!

-That's right!!! You will love it. It's really big, beautiful and totally new.

-And what about my special room? I ask.

-Don't worry about that. I build a bigger and more useful special room like the one you have in your apartment. We will help you to move out all your equipment there.

-Okay. Good to know this because I don't want to get separate from all my weapons.

-Yes, yes, I know. And it's not too far from your university. You won't need to use the train anymore.

-Good thing to know. Because I am getting tired to us the train.

He giggles.

-I knew it you would say that. That's why I choose a house closer to your university.

I can't refuse such a good thing for me. No more train traject. I can sleep longer in the morning. Kakeru taps on my father's shoulder.

-Master.

-Yes Kakeru?

-it seems that the three young men don't understand half of the conversation.

-Ohh really? asks my father.

-Yes Master.

Oh right! I completely forgot about the three criminals. Oh wait! There are not criminals anymore thank to my dad. I look at them and they had interrogative eyes. Time for the explanation. My father looks back at me.

-(y/n), you didn't tell them about us?

-No. I didn't think it was necessary since it didn't concern them until now.

-Hmmm! Right. But now, they need to know everything about us.

-I don't want to explain, I say. It's so annoying to do that.

-I will do it young Mistress, says Kakeru.

-Thank you.

Kakeru turns to look at the three men. Kurapika doesn't need any explanations since he is concerned for a long time now.

-I am sorry if the conversation between the Master and the young Mistress is confusing, says Kakeru. I will explain everything about us now.

I look back at the three men and they were listen very attentively. I never saw them that silent.

-Like you could guess, we are not normal people. We all are hidding our identity behind a plain mask.

-Why would you do that? asks Illumi.

-Like this, we can move freely and do whatever we want. Each person in the four clans needs to live a double life if they want to survive.

-Is it that important you hide your real activity? asks Kuroro.

-Yes. Because if the police who searches us knows about all of us, we can be all arrested. We all know that the police only wait for that. But lucky for us, a part of the people there is from our clans or people we build a relationship together. We know that they won't betray us.

-You say clans? What clans do you mean? asks Hisoka.

-This is a good question Mister Hisoka. And this is the most important thing that you need to know and understand. Listen carefully to me.

The three of them look attentively at Kakeru.

-The clans are Mafia clans. There are four important clans in this country. The four clans are the most powerful, dangerous and influential here. You better don't try to have them track you because you will be dead.

-Do you think that we can be easily killed just because you are from the Mafia? aks Illumi.

-Yes.

-What did you say? asks Hisoka with a murdering aura.

-You can be easily killed by one of the four clans. The proof, one of the clan killed almost all the Phantom troup members. Only the leader is alive since he was not with them.

-You say what?! screams Kuroro.

-You did hear me correctly Mister Kuroro. One of the clan killed all the members of your group.

-Which one? says angrily Kuroro.

-The Genbu clan. They are not the best strategist but they use perfectly the brutal force.

Kuroro turns to look at me suddenly.

-You knew (y/n)?

I nod my head.

-Yeah. I knew it. I had a rapport on it.

-I see, he says saddly.

-I am sorry Kuroro. I was about to tell you after we explain everything to you.

-Really?

-Yes, I say.

-Well, you had the attention to say it to me. So, it's okay.

Kakeru coughs.

-Can I continue the explanation?

-Yes, of course, I say.

-Thank you. So, like I say, don't try to be our ennemy. We are four clans which have the four beast divinity as their names : the Seiryu clan, the Suzaku clan, the Byakko clan and the Genbu clan. Actually, you are in the Seiryu territory. The Master is the actual boss of the clan and the young Mistress is the heiress of the clan. Master Kurapika is the heir of the Suzaku clan. The Byakko clan has one heiress and the Genbu clan one heir.

-So, each clan has a future boss? asks Hisoka.

-That's right but not for long.

-What do you mean? asks Illumi.

-I will explain it later. First, I finish to explain the different clans. 

-Okay, says Illumi.

-Every person in each clan knows how to fight. They are many strong fighters and killers in each clan. Each clan is specialized in a domain. The Seiryu clan is specialized in the newest technologies and strategies. The Suzuka clan is specialized in the traditional techniques and special weapons. The Byakko clan is more into scientific techniques and poison. And finally the Genbu clan is into the brutal force and they train only to get stronger.

-So, in fact you all know who to fight but the methods can be different. That's what you say, says Kuroro.

-That's right.

-And what do you mean by the heir of the Genbu clan and the heiress of the Byako clan won't last long? asks again Illumi.

-We are planning to get rid of the Byakko clan and the Genbu clan, says my father.

-Why do you want to get rid of them? asks Kuroro.

-Because of the way they behave, says Kakeru.

-The way they bahave? asks again Kuroro.

-It's one of the biggest rule of the four clans and the Byakko clan and the Genbu clan break it.

-What is the rule? asks Illumi.

-We musn't force innocent people to do things for us or making them as our slaves. This is not allowed, says Kakeru.

-And that's what they do? asks Hisoka.

-Yes. We are often reported about this kind of activity and we have already send many warning but they ignore us. We are tired of this. So, we decide to get rid of them.

-Do you have the proof that everyone in these two clans do that? asks Kuroro.

-Not yet, answers Kakeru. But we have already take care of the people who we had evidences of these activities.

-Take care? asks Hisoka.

-We killed them, I say with a calm voice.

The three men look at me with wide eyes.

-Who killed them? asks Illumi.

-Well, it depends, says Kakeru. We notify all the members of the Seiryu clan and the Suzuka clan when we decide to kill the person. And the person who sees this person first, kills him.

-Kurapika was the one who killed the latest person we notified, I say.

-Yes but I don't kill people as fast as you, says Kurapika while looking at me.

-Pratice is the only way to get faster and faster Kurapika.

The three men look at me again.

-You can kill people too? asks Kuroro.

-I can, I say while drinking the tea.

-And she is one of the best in this domain, says my father proudly.

-Calm down father. I am used to that kind of activities by now.

-And that's why I am so proud of you my girl!!!

-Don't shout stupid old man. I am not deaf.

-Wahhh! Kakeru! She calls me old man again.

I roll my eyes again. Always exagering, this old man.

-So, says Kakeru, did you understand everything about the clans and who we are?

-Yes, they say at the same time.

-Any questions? asks Kakeru.

-I have one, says Hisoka.

-Yes. 

-Can we fight between members of the clan or with members of other clans?

-Yes, you can. We don't forbidden this.

-We can even kill them? asks again Hisoka with a big smile.

-You can. If they die, it means that they were too weak and they weren't necessary for the clan.

-I see. Great thing to know, he says while smiling.

-I have a question too, says Illumi.

-Yes, says Kakeru.

-You say we can do whatever we want and you will be here to cover for us. That's right?

-Yes.

-How can you do that?

-We know many judges, policemen, lawyers, etc... That can help us. Even the Master here can help you since he is a lawyer.

-I see. So, we have no reasons to worry about laws now?

-That's right.

-And will you really erase our records?

-Yes, I can! says my father. Leave it to me!

-Good, says Illumi while nodding his head.

-I want to ask a question too, says Kuroro.

-Yes, says Kakeru.

-Since we will marry (y/n), do we have to participate in your activities?

-Yes, says Kakeru.

-But, we can still do others activities like stealing?

-Yes, you can. We will cover you.

-And we will all be legally her husbands?

-That's right. Nobody will be favourited.

-I see. And what is your relation with the Suzaku clan? You don't seem to be on fight with them?

-The Master of the Seiryu clan and the Master of the Suzaku clan are childhood friends and still on good terms.

-Okay. Thank you for answering my questions.

-Your welcome. Anything else?

-No, they say.

-Good. We have prepare three rooms for you three. 

-What about the.... Kurapika? asks Hisoka.

-I will sleep in my family house tonight, answers Kurapika.

-Good to know, says Hisoka.

-Young Mistress, we prepare your old room. You can sleep there.

-Thank you Kakeru.

-By the way, says my father, you can already move in your new house tomorrow. We will take care to empty your apartments and move all your stuffs to your new house.

-How long will it take to do that? I ask.

-Oh! Everything will be done for tomorrow. I have already send people in your two apartments. They must be packing all your stuffs at the moment we are talking.

-I see.

-Young Mistress and Young Masters, you can rest in your rooms until we call you for the dinner.

-Wahhhh! It had been so long since I ate with my daughter!

-You are too loud old man.

-Wahhh! You are so cruel.

I shake my head and stand up. I walk to the door. Kurapika does the same.

-Kakeru. I let you show the rooms where these three men will stay.

-Yes, young Mistress.

-Good. 

I open the door and we walk out of the room. Kurapika looks at me.

-Seem like we are engaged now. 

-Well, I am not that surprise for you.

-Yeah, we knew it that it will come one day.

-Yeah.

-I will go tell this to my father. I am sure he will be happy to know about this.

-Yeah. See you tomorrow Kurapika.

He kisses me.

-Yes. See you tomorrow.

He leaves and I walk in the opposite direction. I arrive in my old room and lies down on my bed. I am exhausted with the event of the day.

I took a small nap before the dinner. When it was almost the dinner time, Kakeru knocks at my door and we go to the room where everyone were waiting. It was a really big dinner.

Once we were done, everyone go back to their rooms. Since Hisoka didn't know where was my old room, he couldn't come that night. Finally, I had a break day on the sex side. I take a shower and goes in my bed. That night, I sleep peacefully and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 43rd chapter.  
> I hoped you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	44. Problem

The next morning, I woke up feeling relaxed but a bit lonely. I think I got used to have one of them next to me when I wake up. I look around my old room. Nothing has changed. I smile. All these old things have good memories.

I look at a specific place. My first weapons. I can't use them anymore but I keep them because I trained with them so many time. I go over there and take one of my old katanas in my hands. It's still nice to hold it. I can't forget this feeling.

I look at the time. I still have time before the breakfast. I should go wash my face and change my clothes. I go in my bathroom and wash my face. Then, I change my clothes. When I got out of the bathroom, I hear a knock on the door.

-Yes? I say.

-Mistress (y/n), answers Kakeru, the breakfast is ready.

-I am coming.

-We will wait you at the dinning room.

-Okay Kakeru.

I hear the footsteps leaving. I check one more time my appearance in the mirror. I put my knifes in the bag and inside of my jacket. I don't forget the small gun in my bag and my poisoned pins. 

I know that Illumi uses poisoned pins too. But I have already saw them and they lack some of sophistication. And I am sure the poison on his pins is not as strong as the one I use. Hmmm! I should remember to ameliorate the formula of the poison to make it even stronger and faster.

I hide them in a small pouch and close it. Seem like I took all my weapons that I bring yesterday. I don't know why but I have the feeling that I will use them today. I check one more time that I took everything and I go out of the room. I go to the dinning room. I open the door and see that they are all here, except my father. Even Kurapika is here. I sit down next to Kurapika.

-Hi Kurapika, I say with a smile.

-Good morning (y/n), answers Kurapika with a smile.

-So, how did it go with the announcement to your parents? I ask him.

-Really good. My parents, as well as the entire Suzaku clan, are happy to know that we are engaged now.

-They always have wanted that, I say calmly.

-Yeah. But are you sure, you are okay with that?

-I knew it I would be engaged to you someday. So, yeah, I am fine. Don't worry.

-And you are engaged to these three animals.

I chuckle.

-You call them animals now?

-Yes. Since your father will get rid of their records, I can't call them criminals anymore. So, I call them animals. It suits them.

-Ahahahah! Okay. Okay.

I look at the three guys and they were starring at us.

-Yes? I say.

-And us? You don't greet us? asks Illumi.

-Yes. I will do that. Hi Kuroro, Hisoka amd Illumi.

-Good morning, they answer at the same time.

-Why did you sit beside the blond boy? asks Kuroro. 

-Because I wanted to do that.

-There is a free seat beside me, says Kuroro.

-Yes, I know. I have eyes and I can see it. But I am fine where I am now. Thank you for the proposition.

He sulks and doesn't speak anymore. Why doesn't he like the idea that I choose to sit beside Kurapika than him? He is a bit strange.

I was about to ask him but my father enters in the room, forcing me to stop what I was about to do. He looks at each of us until our eyes meet. A big smile appears on his face.

-Wahhhhhh! My girl! You are already here. I have missed so much the time we eat together at the same table. This morning begins with happiness for me. I am so happy!!!!!!

-Shut up old man. You are too loud and I want to begin to eat. Can you come here and sit down already?

I show the free seat to my father and he goes there. Kuroro sulks even more. I know he prefers me than my father, but I won't go sit beside him today.

Once my father sits down, we begins to eat the breakfast. The big smile didn't left my father's face all along the breakfast. It was a bit irritating but I didn't say anything. We finish to eat the breakfast.

-So, now that we have all eat, says my father, I will let Kakeru bring you five to your new house.

-You don't come with us? I ask.

-Wahhhh! You are going to miss me my girl? asks my father happily.

-No. I am just asking this from curiosity.

He pouts.

-You could have say that you would have miss me.

-I won't say that.

-You are so cold to me!

-Stop acting like a baby and answer my question.

-Unfortunately, I can't come with you. I have to go to my lawyer work. But I can take a day if you really want me to come with you.

-No thank you. Go do your work properly. We are perfectly fine with Kakeru.

-Wahhh! You are so cruel with me.

I roll my eyes and ignore my father.

-Are we going there in one car? I ask to Kakeru.

-No. I would like to ask to the young master Kurapika to drive his car and take two of the three men over there in his car. You will come in the car I drive young mistress (y/n).

-Understand, I say.

-Fine, says Kurapika.

-Then, we should go young mistress and young masters.

-Yes, we say at the same time.

-See you next time father, I say.

-Wahhh! Come back soon my girl.

-Yeah, yeah, I say before I go out with everyone.

I went with Kakeru and Kuroro to the car who was waiting for you. Illumi and Hisoka go with Kurapika to his car. We enter in the car and Kakeru drives the car out of the garage. He waits to see Kurapika's car in the mirror of the car. Once he notices his car, he begins to drive to the new house.

I was sitting at the front passenger place, beside Kakeru. Kuroro was sitting alone behind. I was looking at the view outside. After a moment, I notice something strange. Three cars were following us, right behind Kurapika's car.

-Kakeru, I say.

-Yes young mistress. I have notice the three cars.

-Can you change the direction to somewhere more desert.

-Yes, young mistress.

Kakeru changes suddenly the destination and drives.

-What's wrong here? asks Kuroro.

-We are being followed, I say while composing Kurapika's number.

I wait for him to answer.

-Yes, answers Kurapika.

-Are you still following us? I ask.

-Yes, are we being followed? he asks.

-Yep. What did you take today?

-Weapons?

-Of course.

-My chains and katana.

-Where are they?

-The chains on my hand like always and the katana in the back of car.

-Okay. I think you will need them.

-Will the three animals participate?

-No. I think we can handle this with only the two of us.

-Okay. 

-I think we arrive to a desert area. Make sure to force Hisoka and Illumi to stay in the car.

-You don't have to worry about that. I will get out of the car and lock the door before they understand what happen.

-Hmm! Okay.

Kakeru suddenly parks the car.

-Do you want me to come with you, young mistress? asks Kakeru.

-No, it's okay. I can handle this. Keep an eye on Kuroro.

-Yes, young mistress.

-Kuroro, you will stay here with Kakeru.

-Why? he asks.

-Because I tell you.

-Fine. If you want, he says with a sulking voice.

-Thanks Kuroro.

I take out the pins, the knifes and the small gun. I put the pins in my pockets and hide the gun and the knifes inside my jacket.

-Kakeru, take care of my bag for me please.

-Yes, young mistress.

I go out of the car and wait Kurapika. He parks his car and goes out of the car as well. He takes his katana and locks the door. He comes to me. 

-Do you think they will come?

-I am sure they will. Or else they wouldn't have follow us. But they are not very good at following people.

-Yeah, you are right.

-Ready?

-It had been some time since I fight but I think it will be fine. Can we kill them? 

-If they attack us first, yes.

-Perfect.

The three cars stop in front of us and men get out of the cars. I notice that one of them wear the Genbu scarf. Oh great! It will be fun to play with them. They surround us.

-Hey! Look what we have here, says one of the men. The heiress of the Seiryu clan and the heir of the Suzaku clan. Are you going on a date?

-No, we are not, I say.

-So, where two importants people like you go?

-You don't need to know, says Kurapika with a cold voice.

-Oh come on! 

-Are you deaf or what? I ask. He say you don't need to know.

-Well, speaks another man, we can have fun together then.

-No, thank you. I am not into old men like you.

-What?! he screams angrily.

-You hear me correctly, the old man.

-Tch! If you say like this. Everyone, you can attack them now.

-Half for you and half for me, I say to Kurapika.

-No problem for me.

-Good luck.

-Thanks. Same to you.

-Thanks.

Kurapika takes out his katana and begin to defense himself. I take a small knife and begin to walk to the person who was the closest to me.

-Ah! he says. You think you can beat me with this small knife. 

He laughs and runs to me. I dodge his punch and change the position of the knife in my hand. I slit his throat and he was dead immediately. I sigh. I expected that the members of the Genbu clan would be stronger than that. 

I look at Kurapika while I dodge the next punch from another man. He has already kill three men. Still as fast as usual with a katana. I take another knife with my free hand and slit the throats of two others men. Another man begins to attack me.

-I thought the Genbu clan had the stronger men that we can find in this country, I say to the man. But you are too weak for me.

-Don't act like you are a stronger fighter, young heiress. I will arrange your portrait and you won't be able to recognize yourself after you see your face in the mirror or when you see yourself in heaven.

-You talk too much.

I sink a poisoned pin in his heart and he falls on the ground immediately. The effect is good. I smile. The effect of the pin is better than the last ones I used.

Kurapika and I continue to kill all the members of the Genbu clan. I didn't need to use my gun nor my physical strenght. They were too weak for me and Kurapika.

Kurapika used only his katana to kill the men. His chains stay hidden. Once we saw all the men on the ground, Kurapika comes to meet me.

-I thought the members of the Genbu clan would be stronger than that.

-I think they are the lowest people in the Genbu clan. They must have acted on their own.

-That's why they were not organized during the fight. 

-Yep. But they were weak too.

-That's right.

I look at him. His hands was covered by blood.

-Are you okay Kurapika? I ask.

-I am fine. What about you? Your hands are covered by blood.

-I am fine too. 

I take out a handkerchief and clean my hands. Once it was done, I take another one and clean Kurapika's hands.

-Seems like we will need to clean our weapons once we are at the new house.

I chuckle.

-Yeah, it seems. Okay, I am done with the cleaning.

-Thanks (y/n), says Kurapika.

-Your welcome. We should go back to the cars.

-What about the corpses and the cars of the Genbu clan?

-Oh! Don't worry. I am sure Kakeru has already call people to take care of that.

-Hmm! Okay. Let's go then. Our new house is waiting us.

I smile.

-Yes. Yes. Be careful on the rest of the way.

-You too.

We go back to the cars. I enter in Kakeru's car. He looks at me before he drives again.

-Good job, young mistress. Young master Kurapika did a good job too.

-Thank you Kakeru. Did you already call people to take care of the corpses and the cars?

-Yes, young mistress.

-Good.

I look at Kuroro. He was starring at me.

-Are you okay Kuroro? I ask.

-So, you can really fight. Even the blond boy can.

-We can. But what you see today wasn't our full strenght. We didn't even need to use it. Only the small techniques were necessary this time.

-I see, he says. You are more and more interesting.

He gives me a smile. 

-Thanks, I finally answer.

I look back at the road. After one hour, we arrive in front of the new house. And here is where we all are going to live now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 44th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	45. New house

We arrive in front of the new house. My father was right. It's really a modern house. The house is mostly made by glass. I think it's a good resistant glass, or else, it would be easy to kill Kurapika or me. There is a big garden around the house. Hmmm! My father knows well my taste. I like this house already. Let's wait to be in the house.

-Young mistress (y/n), young master Kurapika, what do you think of the house for the moment? asks Kakeru.

-I like it, I say.

-Me too, answers Kurapika.

-Good to know. This building is made with hard resistant glass. You don't have to worry about that. Even if someone throws a grenade or a bomb, it won't break.

-Seem like you have already test it, I say.

-That's right young mistress. We had to do it before we could give you this house.

-Good to know, I say. 

-We have already check if the area is safe. And you can be at ease here.

-Okay, I say.

-The movers have already finish to move out all your stuffs from your old apartments in the new house. We have hired a designer to decorate all your rooms.

-They could do that in such a short time? asks Kurapika.

-We hired a lot of people to finish everything in time.

I chuckle.

-Why do you laugh? asks Kuroro.

-It's nothing, I say.

I look at Kakeru.

-Let me guess, I say to Kakeru, you use the members of the Seiryu clan and the Shizuka clan to help you with the decorations?

He coughs.

-That's right, young mistress (y/n).

I chuckle again.

-But it ends up in a big mess. That's right? I ask again.

-Yes, young mistress. We had to teach them how to use correctly their hands. Not for fight but for painting and decorations.

-That's too funny. I would have love to take pictures of them being clumsy.

-I have already done that, young mistress. Even videos. 

-Great! We can show them when there are big celebrations.

-Yes, young mistress. Now, should we go in?

-Yes, we say at the same time.

We enter in the house. I couldn't help but be amazed by the interior. It's absolutely beautiful. They mixed Kurapika's taste and my taste. And we have something this beautiful.

-You like already the decorations, says Kurapika suddenly.

I turn to look at him with a smile.

-Yes. It's really beautiful. What about you?

-It suits my taste too, he answers.

I look at the three others men.

-You didn't say anything until now. Anything you want to say? I ask.

-The house seems comfortable, says Illumi. That suits me.

-I am fine whenever you are, says Kuroro. I don't really care if the house is big or not. New or not.

-Okay. Okay, I say. What about you Hisoka?

-I am okay with this is house, he says nonchalantly.

-Good, I say. Kakeru, we can continue the visit.

-Yes, young mistress. We will go in the living room.

We follow Kakeru in the living room. Once we enter in, I was amazed by the wonderful room. A big living room with great lights surrounding the room. And the best part is the open kitchen connected to the living room. It's the living room of my dream. 

-Seems like you finally got your living room of your dream, says Kurapika.

I turn to look at him with a big smile on my face.

-Yep! It had been so long since I wanted this kind of living room.

-Yeah, I know. You wanted this room since primary school.

I turn to look at Kakeru.

-Thank you Kakeru for this living room.

-Your welcome young mistress. We made everything we could do to make this living room with open kitchen.

-It's really great.

-Since I know you aprreciate this room, says Kakeru. We can go upstairs. I will show you your bedrooms.

-Each of us has a bedroom? asks Kuroro.

-Yes, of course. The house has enough of space to make many bedrooms.

-I see, answers Kuroro.

We go upstairs and I see many doors just only on the first floor. 

-On this floor, you have the five bedrooms, a small library, an office, bathrooms in every bedrooms and many closets here.

-That's a lot of rooms, says Hisoka.

-That's right but we made sure that you are the most comfortable here. Do you need to visit your bedrooms?

-No, it's not necessary, I say. I want to take my time to see my bedroom later. But how will we know whose bedroom it is?

-I see. It will be easy for you to remember where is your bedrooms. We have put your names on the door of the bedrooms.

-Good, I say.

-Now, I will bring you on the second floor. I know it will interest you a lot.

We follow Kakeru on the second floor. There were only two doors. Kakeru goes to the right door and opens it. Unlike what it looks like outside, this room is extremely big. It contains so many computer and newest technologies. 

It's my secret room in the big size version and way better than before. Well, it's not anymore a secret room since the three men know who we are now. And they need to know why Kurapika and I always go in my "study room".

-Kakeru, this room is so great! I say.

-Thank you young mistresss. We made a bigger room this time to put the news technologies that we create. They are 100% safe. Don't worry. And you can get now all kind of confidential documents and informations. These computer can help you to hack the best security programs of the gouvernment without being caught.

-That's really great, I say.

-We have already put all the documents you had on your old computers and we add the documents in Kurapika's old computer.

-Good to know. Are you okay with that? I ask to Kurapika.

-Yep, no problem at all. Anyway, it will be easier for me to share the informations I can find with all these computers. And it will take less time for us.

-You are right. Thank you Kakeru for all these wonderful new devices.

-Your welcome young mistress. All the devices here can only be open by you and young master Kurapika with your voices and passwords that you will choose now. Even if these three men want to try to imitate you, it won't work. The devices knows who are the true ones and the fakes ones. You can be at ease for that. 

He switches on two computers and taps something on them.

-Here, you can put your secrets passwords here. Only one person and password will be needed if you want to switch on the computers. 

-Okay, we say at the same time.

We put our passwords and tap on the enter touch.

-Done, we say.

-Good. Now, we should go deeper in this room.

-There is something else we should see?

-Yes, he answers.

We follow him. He stops in front of a door and turns to look at us.

-Young master Kurapika, could you go to the right of the door in front of this small device?

-Yes, he answers.

He does what he says and stands up in front of the right device.

-Young mistress, could you go to the left one please?

-Yes, I answer.

I go where he asked me to go.

-What we have to do? asks Kurapika.

-Wait few seconds, he says.

Two small devices on each side appear in front of Kurapika and me. One, at the eyes level and the other one, on the hand level.

-These devises will register now your hand print and your eyes informations. Like this, only you and young master Kurapika can open this room. Like the computers, only one person is needed to open this room.

-Okay, we say. 

We put our eyes on the first devices and wait that it registers our eyes informations. Then, we let the other devices to register our hands prints. The door finally opens and we enter.

This room contains all our weapons and there is a place for chemical experiences and poison creations. There is all the weapons we add in our two apartments. The usual ones, the special ones and the rare ones. Knifes, guns, chains, pins, etc... Everything is here. The perfect weapons room for us.

-It's the dreaming weapon room, says the three men behind us.

I look at them. I open widly my eyes. It's the first time I see them so excited over something. Even more than when we were in bed.

-Yes, it is, I say. That's all Kurapika's weapons and mine from our old apartments.

-Where did you hide weapons like that? asks illumi.

-In a secret room in the study room, I say.

-As well as the computers and all the great devices in the other room? asks Kuroro.

-Yes, I say.

-That's why you two spend all your time in the study room, says Hisoka.

-Yes, says Kurapika.

-Everything is here? asks Kakeru to us.

-Yes, we say at the same time.

-Can't we go in this room without (y/n) or Kurapika? asks Illumi.

-You can't, says Kakeru. You need them to access the computers or this room. We can't let you do whatever you want only because you are engaged to the young mistress.

-Okay, say the boys.

I am not really surprise from Kakeru's answer. Even me and Kurapika wouldn't let them access that freely to important informations and dangerous weapons. It's too dangerous. They need to win our trust if they want us to let them do whatever they want.

-We will go to the last room now, says Kakeru. You can get out of the weapon room without any worries. It will automatically lock up once you get outside.

-Okay, we say.

We follow Kakeru outside and go to the left room. The last room we had to visit in this house. He opens the door and we go in. This room was as big as the other one. It contains a small control room and a really big empty black room right in front of it, without any windows. I know what is this room.

-What is this room? asks Hisoka.

-A training room, answers Kakeru.

-In such a big and dark room? asks Kuroro.

-Yes, he says. Do you have a problem with that?

-Well, knowing how you treat (y/n) and the blond boy, says Illumi, we thought that you would give them a great training room.

Kurapika and I look at each others before we chuckle.

-Why are you laughing? asks Kuroro.

-We did give them the best training room of the country, answers Kakeru to Illumi's question.

-With only a big and empty room. And a control room.

-I am surprise that you would only see what is in front of you and not thinking more why is like this, I say.

-What do you mean? asks Hisoka.

-This training room is the best we could have, answers Kurapika. We can use it like this or......

-.....Or we can use it with the simulation training program, I finish to say.

-Simulation training program? They ask at the same time.

-I will explain, says Kakeru. Like they say, the big empty room as enough space to train like this with knifes, swords or any weapons you want. But you can use the simulation training program to get stronger and faster than you could ever dream. The program has many different levels. You should begin to the lowest one and train regulary to grade up in this program. In this control room, you only need to switch on the simulation program and it will work by itself. Of course, someone can change the level if you need someone to check on your training. It's up to you. And before you ask, I won't tell you what are the different levels nor what kind of training it will be. It's better if you find out by yourself. 

-Kakeru, is it the same simulation training program that we know, Kurapika and I? I ask.

-Yes, young mistress. But we add more difficult levels after the level you two reached already.

-Good, I say. I will try them later.

-Glad to know that, young mistress. Well, I have finish to show you all the house. Any question?

-No, we say at the same time.

-I almost forget to tell you that, but there is a big garden around the house where you can rest during good weather. You have also a swimming pool and a garage where young master Kurapika can park his car. Your father gave you a new car by the way, young mistress. Here is the key of the car

-Ohhh! Great! I say while taking the key.

-Here is the key of the house.

He gives a key of the house to each of us.

-All your clothes and others stuffs are already put away in the right place. We have also filled the fridge and the kitchen with food and others tools that you will need for cooking.

-Perfect, I say.

-I will take my leave now. Take your time to enjoy this new house and rest. I will come back some days later to talk with you about the wedding preparations.

-Okay, we say.

-Good bye, he says after bowing one more time and leave the house in his car.

And here begin our new lifes in this new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 45th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	46. Training room

After we see off Kakeru at the front door, we go back to the living room. The boys sit down on the big sofa while I go in the kitchen preparing some snacks for us. 

-Say (y/n), speaks Hisoka, where did your learn to kill people like earlier?

I finish to prepare the snacks and bring them to the boys. I sit down next to Kurapika.

-Since I was a child. Kakeru was in charge of our training and our studies. We are really strong now.

-But we can continue to get stronger.

-Yep. The training room will help us.

-Our? asks Illumi.

-Kurapika and I, I answer. Don't forget that we grown up together.

-But each of us has their strong points and weak points, continues Kurapika. I am more used to fight with old weapons while (y/n) can use small weapons or new ones. We often help each others during fights.

-Do you often kill people? asks Kuroro.

-When it's necessary, I answer. But half the time, we finish to kill the ones who try to kill us.

-You don't seem to be disturbed to kill people, says Hisoka.

-We are not. You three either, I say. You are used to kill people for your favourite activities.

-That's right, says Illumi. It's not that different.

-See, I say.

-That's why you weren't scared of us the first time we see each others, says Kuroro.

-Yep, I say. We are so used to see criminals or bad people in our lifes that it doesn't affect us anymore.

-I see, he answers. 

-You said that you two are strong, says Hisoka. Are you sure about that?

-Are you doubting us? I ask to Hisoka.

-Not really. It's just that I can't imagine you or the blond boy to be able to win against one of us.

I sense that Kurapika was ready to raise up his voice. I put my arm in front of him to stop him before he says anything.

-Why are you stopping me (y/n)?

-Calm down, I say calmly. You don't need to get angry over something like that.

-But...

-I say calm down Kurapika.

-Fine, he says with a reluctant voice.

-Going back on the topic Hisoka, we can fight against you. You three can't beat us that easily.

-It seems too funny for me, says Hisoka.

-Well, let's see now, I say.

I stand up from the sofa.

-What do you think of this Kurapika? Some training with them.

-I am completely fine with that, he answers.

He stands up too.

-So, boys. Want to fight against us?

They stand up too.

-We are okay with that, they say.

-Good, let's go in the training room now.

-Okay, they say.

We all go together to the second floor.

-Are we going to use weapons or not? I ask to the boys.

-Of course we are, says Hisoka. It will be more funny.

-Okay, you three wait here. Kurapika and I will go choose our weapons. Let's go Kurapika.

-Yep.

We enter in the weapons room. We look throught the weapons. I choose to take small knifes while Kurapika takes the katanas. We didn't take our best weapons. Better not show everything to them in one go.

-Should we go now Kurapika?

-Sure. I am ready for that since a long time.

-Calm down young boy. You need to be used to them.

-Yeah, yeah, I know.

-Good, now let's go.

-Yes.

We get out of the room and join the boys in the training room. I light up the big room with the control board. The training room is absolutely wonderful.

-Boys, do you want to use the training room like this or you want to use the simulation program?

-Simulation program? asks Illumi.

-Yeah. You can choose any kind of places you want to fight. Forest, mountains, beach or random places that the simulation program chooses.

-Well, we can test that, says Kuroro. It may be great to fight in this kind of situation.

-Okay. I will put the random program. I don't want you to get an advantage if you can choose.

-I don't have any problem with that, says Kuroro.

-Me too, speaks Illumi.

-Whatever this program will give us, I am sure it will be funny, says Hisoka with a big smile on his face.

I program the simulation program on random mode.

-It's done. Once there are two people in the room over there, the program will download the place it chooses.

-Okay, they say at the same time.

-So, who goes first? I ask.

-I want to have a fight with the blond boy, says Hisoka happily.

-You okay with that Kurapika? I ask.

-Completely. Let's go the clown.

-Ehhh! I am not a clown. Magician is a better word to describe me.

-Whatever, says Kurapika. Let's go in.

-Yeah, yeah.

They go in the big room. The simulation program begins the selection and falls on desert valleys. Oh well! It will work for Kurapika. I push a button and then I speak in the microphone.

-Okay. Hisoka, Kurapika. Like you can see, the program chooses the desert valleys. Good luck to you two.

-Yes! They shout at the same time.

-You can begin now! 

I let go off the button and look at Kuroro and Illumi.

-You two, you can sit beside me. Better watch closely what happens, no?

-Yes, they say.

Each of them pick a seat and look back at Hisoka and Kurapika. I look at them too. Kurapika didn't take out yet the katanas. He stays at the same place and looks at Hisoka. 

HIsoka had this strange smile on his face. Like a hunter who had just found a prey. I sigh. First time that I see this strange smile on his face. Suddenly, he lifts up his hand at his eyes level.

One card appears in his hand. Then, two. And another one. I remember now. Hisoka's favourite weapons are cards. He often uses them when he fights. He throws the cards at Kurapika. He dodges them pretty easily.

-That's unusual that someone can dodge every cards that Hisoka throws at them, says Illumi.

-I have already told you that we are really good fighters, I answers back at Illumi.

-It only had begin, speaks Illumi. Let's wait to see the rest of the fight.

-Fine.

We look back at them. Kurapika's hands are still on the katanas but he didn't draw them out. Hisoka throws cards again and Kurapika dodges them again. I look at the cards who were on the ground. They are pretty well sinked on the ground. His cards are well sharpen.

Kurapika steps back a little bit more and takes out one katana. Well, now he is a little bit more serious. Hisoka's smile becomes bigger. And here the fight begins. I look at his eyes. I smile. I know what it's his next mouvement.

Kurapika steps back slowly and Hisoka steps closer to him with a space a little bit faster. The distance between them finally become short. Kurapika will use now the katana.

Suddenly, Hisoka was in front of Kurapika and was about to hit him. But Kurapika steps back in time and has nearly touch Hisoka's face with his katana if Hisoka didn't react immediately. Hisoka seems to have fun here. But the fight will be soon done.

Kurapika changes the position of the katana and runs to Hisoka. Hisoka puts himself on defensive mode. Then, Kurapika lets go of the katana and disappears for a short time. Hisoka avoids the katana who comes towards him.

Kurapika appears again behind him and hits him hard on the back of his neck. Hisoka didn't had the time to avoid this in time. While Hisoka was still distracted from the hit, Kurapika sticks a needle in Hisoka's neck and Hisoka falls on the ground paralyzed. I push the button again and speak.

-Good. Seem we have a winner, Kurapika. 

Kurapika gives me a nod.

-Hisoka, the effect of the paralyzing poison will wear off in one hour. Kurapika, bring him back here.

Kurapika puts away his katana and lifts one of Hisoka's arms. He dragged him on the ground like a potatoes bag. Once they come back, Kurapika throws Hisoka in a chair and sits down too.

-Good fight Kurapika, I say.

-Thanks (y/n). It was faster than I had expected.

-Yeah. I know. How do you feel Hisoka?

-Not happy. I can't believe that the blond boy win against me, he says with an annoyed voice.

-You seem fine for me, I say.

I stand up and look at Kuroro and Illumi.

-So, who will fight me? I ask.

-I will, answers almost immediately Illumi.

-Okay. Take your weapons and join me in the room.

-I have them already, he says. 

-Okay. Let's go in then.

We enter in the room and wait that it changes the scenery. This time, the program chooses the forest. I shrug my shoulders. Fine for me.

-You can begin now, says Kurapika through the microphone.

I look at Illumi without moving from where I was. Suddenly, he disappears. A small smile appears on my face. I still feel him and know where he was, even thought he hides pretty well his aura. 

He is behind me and ready to stick his manipulative pins in my head. Before he could do this, I make a step on the right and catch his wrist. I can sense with my hand that he has surprise that I could avoid his attack.

I grip tighter his wrist and tighten his arm. I move my left hand under his elbow and hit him really hard. I heard a crackling noise. I dislocate his elbow. I let go off his wrist and Illumi falls on his knees on the ground.

He tries to get back his conscious but I didn't let him breath, even a second. I do the same thing than Kurapika and stick a paralyzing pin in his neck. He falls completely flat on the ground.

-You win (y/n). You two can come back, says Kurapika through the microphone. 

I made a nod and lifts Illumi's arm. I bring him back in the control room. I put him a small sofa who was there and fix his arm. I put back in place his bones and look at him.

-How feels your arm Illumi? I ask.

-Seems like you were able to put back everything on the right place. I don't feel the pain anymore. Thanks.

-Your welcome, I say. But you will still stay in this paralyzing state for one hour.

-Okay, he says.

I look at Kuroro.

-Want to try to fight me? I ask him.

-Of course I want, he answers with a smile.

-Good. Let's go in the training room.

-Don't you want to rest a bit? asks Kuroro.

-It's not necessary, I say. I feel perfectly fine.

-Okay.

-Don't you have a weapon?

-I have one, says Kuroro.

-Fine.

He follows me in the training room and we wait again that it changes the scenery. The program chooses a rooftop on a big building.

-You can begin now, says Kurapika.

I look at Kuroro and he takes out a pen. Ohh right! Kuroro can kill easily someone with a pen. But he won't have the time to use it on me. He comes slowly to me. Putting the prey on a safe state before attacking it. Good strategy but too easy to understand for good fighters like me and Kurapika.

I take out one of my small knife and throws it to him. He dodges it easily. Good reflex. This time, I take many small knives and throws them to him in different directions. I disappear from his sight and erase my aura. I appear again in front of him and uses my knee to hit him hard in the stomach.

Before he can fall on the ground, I hit him again on his neck with my elbow to make him lose conscious for few seconds. I stick the paralyzing needle in his neck and wait that he wakes up. Few seconds later, he opens his eyes and looks at me.

-I can't move, he says.

-I know, I use the paralyzing needle on you. Like the two others, you will stay in the same state.

-Damn! he says.

I bring him back to the control room and puts him on a chair. Once he was settle, I sit beside Kurapika and look at the three men.

-Do you understand now what we mean when we say that we were strong? I ask them.

-Yeah, they say with unhappy voices.

-You might be considerate as strong men for the others people, but for us, you still need to train before you can get at the same level as us, says Kurapika.

-You three didn't last few minutes before we beat you up, I say. You can consider yourself as strong people the day you win against us. And for your information, we didn't use any force and best weapons. You have a long way before you can win against us. So, do you understand now?

-Yeah, they say.

-We will train here until we are strong enough to beat you up, says Hisoka.

Illumi and Kuroro nods in agreement.

-Good, I say with a smile. We will bring you back in your rooms. Like this, you can rest there. Can you help me Kurapika? 

-Sure.

Kurapika lifts Hisoka and Illumi while I take Kuroro. We get out of the training room and we go to the first floor. Time to see how look like our rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 46th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	47. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> I know it had been so long since the last time I update a chapter.  
> I am really busy with university, so, the update will be longer than before.  
> Enjoy this new chapter!

We arrive at the first floor. I look at the first door on my right. It was Illumi's room. I open the door and we walk in his room.  We put him on his bed and I look around. 

The bedroom is purple and black. It suits him a lot. The bed is king size and there is all the necessary things here. We put down Illumi on his bed.

-(Y/n), says Kurapika. Since the three men are paralyzed. With who are you going to sleep tonight?

-With you, I say.

-What?! scream the three boys.

-You are pretty loud even thought you can't move your bodies right now, I say.

-But it's the day we all sleep together, says Hisoka.

-I know. But since Kurapika it's living with us now. We have to set up a new night schedule that adds him.

-Well, you can ignore him and concentrate on us, says Kuroro.

-Yeah, yeah. Dream off the weak men, says Kurapika.

-Sorry boys but this is my decision. New house, new rules. So, from now on, I add Kurapika in this schedule. So, in order, we have Kuroro. Then, Illumi, Hisoka and finally Kurapika.

-You forgot a day for all of us, says Illumi.

-I didn't forget. I erase this day.

-Why? asks Hisoka.

-Like I can handle four men in the same time, I say with a sarcastic voice. It's way better like this.

-Not fair, says Hisoka.

-Don't complain. Anyway, none of you can do anything to me tonight. Only Kurapika is available. So, I pick him. Just rest you three.

-Fine, they say.

-You are really obedient today, I say. That's unusual.

-Well, what you say it's true. Even if the paralyzing poison wear off in a hour, I don't think we can be at our best tonight. So, we are forced to leave it to the blond boy, says Kuroro.

Illumi and Hisoka nod their heads.

-Good that you know that, I say. Anyway, we are going to put you on your beds and later, we will bring you your dinners in your beds.

-But...says Kurapika.

I hit him in the stomach.

-No complain Kurapika.

I get closer to his ear and whisper.

-It's better for us to check later that they can't move from their beds until tomorrow. If we want to leave tonight without them to notice that we are out, it's the best solution.

Kurapika nods his head and I look back at the guys.

-So, are you fine with this? I ask them.

-Well, yes, says Kuroro. You add something else with the paralyzing poison right?

-That's right, I say. A little bit of sleeping solution. You will sleep really early tonight.

-I see, says Illumi. Is it a new product?

-Yeah.

-No wonder that my body is affected to that.

I giggle.

-Good thing that you notice. I wanted to try this new product on someone before we can produce it.

-It's really effective, says Hisoka.

-Good, says Kurapika.

-Let's put Hisoka and Kuroro in their beds, I say to Kurapika.

-Yes.

-Later Illumi, I say. 

-Hmm! he says.

We drag out Hisoka and Kuroro. We go in the next room, it was Hisoka's bedroom. The interior is full of spade, heart, diamond, clover and joker. Very colorful this room. We put Hisoka on his bed and leave again.

We go finally in Kuroro's room. Kurapika opens it. His room is black and looks like a bit gothic. We let him rest on his bed. Before we can leave, Kuroro grabs my sleeve and pulls me down.

-What's wrong? I ask to Kuroro.

-Can't you stay with me tonight? he asks.

-No, I answer. I have already told you that it's Kurapika's day. Be patient, tomorrow will be your turn.

-Okay, he says.

-Good, I say while patting his head. We will be back after we prepare the dinner. Rest until then.

He nods his head and we leave. We go down on the ground floor and sit down on the sofa.

-The meeting is still tongiht? asks Kurapika.

-Yes, I say. You already know that we decide that a long time ago.

-I know. It had been so long since we saw them.

-Yeah.

-Usual place?

-Yes.

-Our parents would be shocked if they know that.

-That's why we are hidding from them, Kurapika.

-Yeah.

-And they are still our friends even if our parents are in bad terms with each others.

-Yeah. Our clans in one side and their clans in the other one.

-Shh! I say. Let's not risk that someone can hear us. You know what will happen if they know about the meeting.

-Yeah. We can't risk anything.

I nod my head and stand up from the sofa.

-Let's prepare the dinner, I say. The earlier we give them their foods, the earlier we can go to the meeting.

-Yep, he says and stands up.

We cook the dinner in the new kitchen. Since I wasn't used to this new kitchen, it took me some time to find out everything I need to prepare the dinner. We finish cooking and we eat together.

-By the way (y/n), says Kurapika while we eat. Are you sure it's fine for you to marry four men?

-Like I had the choice, I answer. I was prepared to marry someone that my father will choose for me. But I never thought that he will ask me to marry four men. I understand now why I had to babysit the three guys now. My father must have schemed everything to make us have a bond together like you and me.

-Yeah, I can imagine that, he says. Even thought your father looks like an easy-going person in normal life, he is the clevest man that I know.

-Yeah. Anyway, I don't have any problems to marry you or them. Unlike the two others, you and me accept that we are bond to our clans. We were raised like that. 

Kurapika nods his head one more time.

-But I can understand them too, he says.

-I know Kurapika. Me too. That's why we will help them as much as possible.

-If your father knows about that, he will be absolutely happy.

-Right. He will have everything he wants. However we can't risk to put them in danger. It's better we settle everything for them. And then, we will tell everything to our parents.

-Yeah.

We finish to eat and we prepare the dishes for the boys. We bring the three meals and we check correctly that they eat everything. Their dinners have sleeping pill to make them sleep after they finish to eat. When we come back, the three guys were sleeping like babies.

-Your sleeping pills are always effective, says Kurapika.

-Of course. Even Illumi can't notice them.

-Yeah. Shall we go now? 

-Yep.

I lock all the doors in the house and we leave. With the new location of this house, we are closer to the meeting place. It took for us only twenty minutes to go there by foot.

The metting place is in an abandonned building where nobody would dare to go in. The perfect place to hide from all the annoying nuissance that can try to spy on us. Nobody knows this place except the four of us. Every month, we come here to meet up secretly since our parents are in bad terms with their parents.

We go in the abandonned building and go to the last floor. Once we were there, we can see two people sitting near the big window. It's the only window who gives the light on this floor. We go closer to the window and the two people turn to look at us. They smile at us.

-Hi, they say.

It was a boy and a girl around at our ages. We sit next to them.

-Hi, we say at the same time.

The boy is the heir of the Genbu clan. His name is Riku. Like you know from before, Riku is a really strong man and a clever man too. But he doesn't want to take back the Genbu activities once he can be the boss. He plans to leave the Genbu clan once he gets enough money to leave the country and builds his dreams.

Riku wants to work as a doctor. He is taking secretly medecine lessons. Nobody knows about this except us. He is bestfriend with Kurapika. Riku is a handsome man. Almost every women fall for him but he doesn't seem interested by them. He turns to look at me.

-How are you (y/n)? he asks.

-Fine, fine. Just see my father yesterday.

-What did he want? asks the girl in front of me.

This girl is the heiress of the Byakko clan and my bestfriend by the way. Her name is Hana. She is a cheerful woman and has the knowledges to be the future boss of the Byakko clan. But like Riku, she doesn't want to take the boss' place. 

She wants to become a pastrycook. Her cakes are absolutely delicious. I am sure she can open her own bakery once she can get away from her clan. She just needs money like Riku to run away from this country and does over her life without the Byakko clan.

-He wants her to marry four men, including me, says Kurapika.

-What?! they scream at the same time.

-Yep, I say.

-Are you two fine with that? asks worried Hana.

-Hmm! Yeah, I say. We know that something like that would happen anyway.

-Yes, says Kurapika. The surprising part is that the three others men are ex-criminals.

-What?! they scream one more time.

-Oh! Eh! I say. Calm down you two! Are you trying to make us deaf or what?

-Sorry, they say.

-But three ex-criminals, is your father serious (y/n)? asks Riku.

-Completely.

-Are they handsome? asks Hana.

-Yes, they are, I say.

-Wahh! Lucky you (y/n). You will marry four handsome men.

-I am surprise that you don't want to run away from all these obligations that we are forced to bear in these clans, says Riku to me and Kurapika.

-Well, we don't have big dreams like you two. You two are the lucky ones with the dreams you want to reach.

-Wahhh! You are too nice (y/n), says Hana while giving me a big hug.

-Hana, stop hugging her. Are you trying to kill her? asks Kurapika.

Hana releases me.

-It's not with this little hug that I can kill her. Stop being jealous. We all know that you are overprotective with (y/n).

-I am not overprotective, talks back Kurapika.

She sticks out her tongue.

-Yeah, yeah. Don't lie to us.

-I am not lying.

-Stop you two, I say. Riku will die from laughing too much.

I point at Riku who was rolling on the floor and laughing.

-Such a childish fight, he says after he calms down. You are always like this.

-It's not my fault. It's her/him, they say at the same time.

-Okay. Okay. Let's stop with this fight and go back on others topics.

-Yes, they say.

-So, where are you you two with saving money? I ask.

-I think I can soon leave this country, says Riku. I recently got a scholarship from the best medecine school in Europe.

-Ohhh! It's so great for you, I say to him.

Kurapika and Hana smile and nod their heads.

-Yeah, he says. They will take care of everything for me. Big apartement, foods and school expenses. The only things I need to do are studying and find a part-time job over there.

-Wouah! That's so great for you, says Kurapika. 

-Yep. I save enough money to get a flight ticket to leave this country.

-Ohh! When are you going to leave? I ask.

-I don't know yet. I must make sure that my father doesn't know about my plans.

-Yeah, you are right, I say. 

-How about you Hana? asks Kurapika.

-I think I am on the same level as Riku, she says. I save enough money to leave the country and open my own bakery. I found a great shop in USA.

-Wahhh! Congrats Hana, I say.

I give her a hug.

-Thank you (y/n), she says while giving back my hug. Still, I will miss you three once I leave here.

-Me too, I say. You two will leave us to be able to achieve your dreams. It's great for you.

-Thanks, they say.

-You two should leave after we get married, says Kurapika.

-Yeah. At least be here for these big moments, I say.

-When do you plan to hold your four weddings? asks Riku.

-Well, we don't want to hold you here too long. So maybe in one or two months, I say. What do you think Kurapika?

-I am fine with that. It will be easy to prepare four weddings if Kakeru helps you.

-Yep.

-Will you hold a big wedding or makes four differents weddings? asks Hana.

-Four differents weddings, I say. 

-That's a great idea, she says. You will enjoy to wear four different wedding dress and wedding parties.

We smile.

-But you two will need to wear a disguise. I don't want that our clans try to kill you two.

-Not a problem, they say at the same time. We won't miss that.

-Once I get back home, I will book my flight for the Europe in two months, says Riku.

-I will do the same, says Hana.

I smile.

-It will be strange to not see you two anymore in two months.

-Don't worry, says Riku. We will keep in touch even if we are separate.

-That's right, says Hana. Our friendship is really strong.

-But, says Kurapika. Once you two are gone, the Suzaku clan and the Seiryuu clan will take this avantage to destroy the Byakko clan and the Genbu clan. Is it okay for you two?

-I am fine, says Riku. I don't hold any feelings to this clan. They can destroy it if they want the moment you two are safe.

-We will be, I say to Riku. Don't worry.

-Me too I am fine, says Hana. I don't like this cold clan. Just be safe for us.

-We will, says again Kurapika.

They nod their heads.

-Let's enjoy the remaining time together, says Hana.

We agree. We continue to discuss about everything until midnight. We laugh and have fun together. Once it was the time for us to leave, we agree to meet up the next month and leave to go back to our houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 47th chapter.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	48. First wedding 1

Two months later.

During the past two months, I was busy with the university, wedding preparation. Of course, I had my usual sex sessions with the boys. I think I become addictive to them and their crazy way to have sex wtih me.

But we didn't only did that. Kurapika and I help the three men to get better in fight and weapons. During these months, they made big progress but they still can't beat us. They still have a long way before they reach our level.

We got used to our new life in the new house. despite the fact that Kurapika and the three men have a least one fight per day. I got used to that by the time and let them have their little fight while I concentrate on something else.

Today it's finally the first wedding I will do. I planned the four weddings on the four following days. I will be really tired before the honey moon begins. On the day, the wedding and the wedding party. And the night, I have to spend the first night as husband and wife with the man I will marry the day. 

I have four different wedding dresses. It was difficult to find the four perfect dresses for me but I did it. I am really satisfy with them. I still can't believe that I will marry four men. Usually, women would kill to have my place. Especially if the four men are extremely handsome.

The first one I will marry today is Kurapika. Of course I had to choose him first since it's the reunion between two big clans of this country. For this wedding, I choose a red and dark blue dress. The two colors of our clans. Kurapika has a suit in the same colors.

It will be the biggest wedding from the four because there are mostly all the important people from the Seiryuu clan and the Suzaku clan. There will be only the Seiryuu clan on the three others weddings.

Right now, I am in my preparation room putting my dress. The bottom of the gown is extremely big and difficult to move in. You can even hide someone under the gown. Anyway, my hair and my make-up are already done. I finish to put the dress and look at myself in the mirror. My first weding. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door.

-Who is it? I ask.

-It's me, Kurapika.

-You can come in.

The door opens and Kurapika comes in. I look at him. He is more handsome than usual with his hair and suit. Suddenly, I feel that he doesn't move anymore. I look at his face. He was starring me.

-Kurapika, are you okay? I ask.

His eyes blink again and he shakes his head.

-Yeah. I was just amazed by your look. You are more gorgeous than usual.

I smile.

-Thank you. You are more handsome too Kurapika.

-Thanks. Are you ready for the first wedding?

-Maybe yes, maybe no. I don't know. You will become my husband after today.

-That's right. You don't want that?

-I never say that Kurapika. It's just that I must remember from now on that we are married.

-Yeah. It will be a big change for us.

-That's right.

-For me, I am happy to be called your husband after this day. I have waited this day for many years now.

He comes closer to me until he is right in front of me. I lift my head and stare at him. I know what he is going to say. He takes my hands in his hands and kisses them.

-I am in love with you for so many years that it makes me jealous when others men touch you. I can't restrain these feelings anymore. I needed to tell you my true feelings before we get married.

-I knew about your feelings Kurapika. I just didn't want to change anything between us.

-I know. You were scared to lose me.

-That's right.

-But now, I had to be honest with you. As well as you.

-Yeah.

-So, what about you?

I close my eyes for a moment and think. What is Kurapika for me? I already know the answer. I open my eyes and look at him seriously.

-You are really important to me Kurapika and I think a part of my heart already belong to you. But with Hisoka, Illumi and Kuroro who come in my life two months ago, my heart belongs to them too.

-It's okay. I knew that you couldn't be for all myself when we knew that you will marry the four of us. I am not angry. The moment I know a part of you like me, it's enough for me.

-Are you sure?

He gave me a beautiful smile.

-Yes. So, let's get married, okay?

I smile too.

-Yes.

-Before I forget to tell you, you are really beautiful in this dress.

-Thank you.

It's a pity I can't already take it off now.

-Calm down young boy. It's really not the moment to have dirty ideas.

-Why not?

-Because we have to leave for the wedding soon.

-Oh! Come on. Just let me touch you a little bit.

-No way, I say with a cold voice.

He takes a step closer to me and I back off. We continue like this until my back touches the wall behind me.

-Kurapika. I am serious. Don't try anything right now. It's not the moment. It was already difficult to put on this dress on me.

-Don't worrry. I won't completely undress you. Well, not right away.

-Eh!!! I say no Kurapika.

Before I can refuse more, Kurapika kisses me.

I try with all my will to resist him. However he touches lightly my back and I open my mouth from surprise. His tongue enters and plays with my tongue. I can't resist anymore.

While my attention was on the kisses, Kurapika moves his hands to my breast and pulls down the top of my dress. Damn! I didn't put any underwear under my dress. He breaks the kiss and smirks.

-Someone is being naughty here.

-Oh shut up! Like I could put a bra with this kind of dress.

-Well, true. What about your lower body?

-Don't even try to know about that.

-You make me more curious.

-Well, use your imagination without touching me.

-The temptation is too big (y/n).

His right hand moves to my lower body. He lifts the hem of my dress and touches directly my pussy. 

-Oh! Oh! Why you aren't wearing any panties?

-You don't need to know that.

He puts his fingers in my pussy and I moan.

-You are already wet here. Seem I am not the only one who is impatient to have our first night as husband and wife tonight.

He continues to move his fingers. I try to restrain my moans as much as possible.

-Kurapika....stop it.....we need......to get......ready for.....the wedding.....

-Hmmm! We still have time before the ceremony begins. We can at least do it one time before we go there, he says with a seductive voice.

He doesn't stop to play with my lower body and he begins to play with my breast too. I can't resist anymore. I let myself melting under his touch.

I was about the cum when suddenly we hear a knock on the door. I push away Kurapika and put back my dress correctly on me.

-Wash your hand Kurapika.

-Yeah, yeah, he says.

-You can come in, I say with a loud voice.

The door opens. Hana and Riku enters in the room. They were wearing disguise like we told them. If I didn't know it was them, I wouldn't have recognize them in the streeet. I smile.

-You two made it, I say.

-Yeah, says Riku. You are really beautiful in this dress.

-Thank you very much, I say.

I feel that Kurapika was near my back. Suddenly, the hem of my dress was one more time lifted and I fell again Kurapika's fingers in my pussy. I try to keep my smile on my face.

That stupid Kurapika!!! What is he doing in front of them?! Does he want them to caught us like this or what?! 

-(y/n), are you okay? asks Hana. You seem a little bit red.

-Yes, yes, I am fine, I say while keeping my smile. It's nothing.

Kurapika moves really slowly his fingers in my pussy. He is definitely teasing me in front of them. He must have fun. I look at him and see that he was smiling like he was having fun.

-Well, anyway Riku is right, says Hana. You are really beautiful (y/n).

-Thanks Hana.

-You're welcome. I can't believe you are going to get married before me.

Kurapika's fingers go deeper in my pussy. I clench my right hand to get away my attention from my pussy.

-Ahahaha! You will meet a great man in USA Hana, I say. I am sure you can do it.

-Of course I will. I will invite you three once I find the perfect man for me.

We laugh together.

-You two will leave after this wedding or you will leave after (y/n) will do her four weddings? asks Kurapika.

-Unfortunately, says Riku. I will only see this wedding. I book a flight for Europe tonight. I will leave immediately once you two will finish your vows. That's why I am here to see you two before your wedding. I want to say goodbye to you two since I won't get a chance to do it after. I hope you two will be happy together. We will stay in touch everyday. I will miss you all when I will be in Europe.

Kurapika's fingers go faster in my pussy. It begins more and more difficult to keep my focus on the discussion.

-Ohhh! I see, I say. Thank you Riku. I hope you will be happy in Europe and good luck there. I am sure you will be a great doctor.

-Thanks.

-Riku, you better don't forget your best friend there, says Kurapika.

-Of course not Kurapika. It's impossible. Same to you too. 

-Of course, says Kurapika.

I cum while they say this. I bite lightly my lips to not let them know what happens. Kurapika takes out his fingers and I can relax now. I watch him and he cleans his hand behind me.

-What about you Hana? I ask to her.

-I leave tonight too, she says. I am so glad that I can see you until the end. You better don't replace me.

-I will never. You are my best friend forever.

-Sure I am, she says with a big smile.

-Let's make a group pic, I say. For the last picture for a long time.

-Sure, they say at the same time.

I take out my phone and take the pic.I smile when I see the pic. I will really miss them. I send the picture to them.

-I got the pic, says Hana.

-Same here, says Riku.

-I got it too, says Kurapika.

-Well, we made our farewells to you two, says Hana. Time for us to go to the church and wait you two come there.

-Yeah, be sure to be careful, okay?

-We will, they say before they leave.

When I was sure the door was close, I lock the door and come back to Kurapika. I hit him in the stomach. I think he was surprise from my action because he didn't had the time to stop my punch. He holds his stomach with his arm and looks at me.

-That's hurt (y/n)! Why did you do this?

-You deceive it! Why did you touch me while they were here?!

He smiles.

-Well, it was funny to look at you trying to keep your composure when you were so excited.

-You make me cum in front of them!!! I was almost caught.

-But it didn't happen. And you had a great time too. You are so wet down there.

He pulls me to the mirror and lifts very high the hem of my dress until we can see my pussy. He was right. My pussy and legs are completely soaked with my cum. I blush.

-See? I didn't lie. You seem ready for me now.

He lets go of my dress and pulls me to the big window of the room. He pulls down the top of my dress and one more time my breast were out. He forces me to put my hands on the window and he lifts my ass.

He pulls up the bottom of the dress and my pussy could be seen by him one more time. Before I can say anything, his dick enters really hard in my pussy. He didn't hesitate to fuck me hard.

Lucky for me there is nobody here. I look outside while I moan. I can see the empty big garden. I hope nobody will walk in there. I am sure we can see clearly what happens here if they look over where we are.

Kurapika goes faster in my pussy. My breast follow the movement of my body. It's really embarassing but at the same time, I like what happens to me. After a while, Kurapika cums hard in my pussy. I slide down on the floor and leans on the window. I try to get back my breath.

-How do you feel (y/n)? asks Kurapika while cleaning himself.

-Let me rest a bit. I can't go to the church like that.

-And why not? You will excited every men if you go there half-naked.

-Don't say crazy thing Kurapika. My father and your parents are there. I don't want to do things like that in front of them or people who know me.

-Hmm! Right. Did you enjoy it?

-You don't need me to know the answer.

He laughs a bit and helps me to stand up.

-Yeah. I know already the answer.

He gives me some paper tissues to clean myself.

-Thanks, I say while taking the tissues and clean my pussy.

I throw away the tissues and put back my dress correctly on me.

-You still won't wear underwear? asks Kurapika while looking at me.

-No, I say. I can't wear a bra with this dress and nobody will see under the bottom of my dress. And it's not like someone know I don't wear underwear except you.

-You are right. Are you ready now? 

I fix my hair and look at myself one last time in the mirror.

-Yes, I am ready.

I look at Kurapika and see that his tie was a bit crooked. I go closer to him and fix his tie.

-Thanks, he says.

I finish to fix it and look at him.

-You're welcome. Shall we go now? Everybody must wait us.

-Yes.

We get out of the room and walk to the church. Let's begin the first wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 48th chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudo or comment.  
> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


	49. Not a new chapter but important

Hi everyone. I know it had been a long time since I update a new chapter but I need to ask you something. Do you want me to continue this story or not?  
Please send me comment to let me know before I made a decision.  
Thank you everyone


	50. Important Notice

Hi everybody.

I know everyone was waiting a new chapter but it's not the case this time. Don't worry. I am writting a new chapter. 

But even if i finish to write the new chapter I won't publish it now because someone told me a person stole my story and publish it on Wattpad under the same title.

Until this person takes down the story or this person get his profil blocked, I will not publish a new chapter.

I am really mad that this person took my work as his own since I took so much time to write it.

If you want to check the person profil and my story on Wattpad, here is his name : 1-800-Johnny-Cal

Thank you for your understanding

 


End file.
